


黑铁与白钻

by rednight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight/pseuds/rednight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个奇怪生物的出现，打破了偏僻萧瑟的小镇多年来谨慎维持的平静。矮人和精灵这对世仇的命运被人类意外地捆绑在了一起。恐惧、贪婪、仇恨和暴虐轮番的捶打之下，正直和善良是否还有一线萌芽的生机？索林和瑟兰迪尔的故事，不是CP胜似CP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      这是一个阴冷刺骨的清晨。昨夜下了冻雨，在黎明前的黑暗中把田野间泥泞的土路的路面冻成奇形怪状的冰面，又湿又滑。收割殆尽的农田里，燕麦梗被冻得笔直纤细地竖在那里。马车夫约翰缩着脖子，两手捏着缰绳，交叉在胸前，夹在自己的胳肢窝底下，仍然没有一点热气。他的老马拖着沉重的步子，边走边喘着粗气，尽管马车装的只是稻草，而且不是特别满。他坐在车辕上，眼见它削瘦的臀骨在粗糙的毛皮下两边依次机械地滑动，鼻息的白雾喷出好远。  
      天上远远飞过一只乌鸦。然后又是一只，在近处的田野里盘旋了半圈，掠过离冰泥混合的道路很近的地方，失望的“哇”了一声，终于还是向着远处溪水上游的林间飞去了。  
      “八成是又有什么死掉的东西在那里。”约翰往路边啐了一口，好像要赶走不详的阴云。  
      如今的世道，对于石墙镇的农夫来说，是越来越艰难了。 石墙镇虽然不在商路的主道上，但是离戴尔镇和长湖镇都只有不到一天的路程。世道太平，五谷丰登的时候，赶着牛羊的农夫和走村串镇的商贩络绎不绝。年轻女人的头上扎着长湖镇来的绣花头巾，赶马车的小伙子脚上套着洛翰国来的皮靴，农舍的炉火上架着戴尔镇来的传说是矮人打的铁锅，而殷实人家新年的晚祷台上立着雕工精美的镶银的烛台，传说还是大绿林里精灵的手艺。  
      如今不仅商贩难见一个，有时一下十来天，连邮差也见不着。以前时不时能看见的穿着厚实的毛皮外套，掏出整块金子或者大颗的宝石，来到镇上，一下买走一整群羊或者一整盘奶酪的矮人，现在已经。。。。。。  
      老马不用人指挥，自己就走到了羊圈门边。  
      约翰从马车上跳下来。他的腿脚已经冻僵。落地的那一瞬间，好似有万颗铁钉钻进了他脚底的骨头，然后沿着他的腿骨一路向他的身体扎进去。他低头看看地面，看似薄薄的冰泥上只有一个浅浅的白痕。冰冻起来的时候，比人的骨头要硬多了。他原地倒腾着双脚，缓了一阵，才卸下马，操起羊圈木栏外的叉子，开始从马车上叉草下来。本来似乎挤作一团的羊，似乎立刻醒了过来，绒绒地向约翰站着的这边的栏杆靠过来，急切地伸出冻红的鼻子，咩咩地叫着。  
      “急什么？草总还有的是。”约翰叉了一束草，甩进羊圈里，“你们还算好，有草吃就能活。总比人要好。”  
      羊当然来不及理会他的羡慕，只顾低头吃他运进来的干草。  
      他突然觉得干草堆里有什么质地不一样的东西。是他左手握着铁叉，右手伸进稻草里去摸。他的手指触到了细腻柔软的纤维，好似猫背上光滑柔顺的细毛。在那织物的下面，是略有弹性的肉体。他从来没有摸到过这样精细的织物。它的柔软让他心头似有小猫的肉抓轻轻抓挠。新奇的快意让他心神荡漾。  
      但是享受的感觉只持续了不到一秒钟。  
      他倏地收回手，两手紧握住铁叉柄，瞪大眼睛细看这个掀开了一半的稻草堆。  
      稻草就是稻草，坦率朴素如农夫，不会特别掩盖秘密。稻草间隙露出一个深绿色的身影。一动不动。  
      “死了么？”约翰壮起胆子，再次伸手去摸。那个身影虽然没有活人的热气，却也不是完全冰冷。  
      他赶忙把草堆顶上的稻草重新扒拉下来，盖住这个身影，然后手脚并用地重新套上马，匆匆往石墙城堡赶去。留下困惑不解，饥肠辘辘的羊群，望着他的背景，失望地咩咩叫着。  
      石墙镇是先有城堡再有镇。  
      据说这城堡是古时刚铎国的一位亲王为了探索疆域而修建的边城。在缓坡丘陵之上夯土为基，垒石为台，在石台上筑起了城堡和高高的瞭望塔。守城的士兵慢慢解甲归田，与附近山民通婚，把围绕这城堡的缓坡和丘陵开垦成大片的农田。此地虽然稍微偏僻，但土地却相当肥沃，更有多条溪流缓缓流过。因此人烟绵延数百年，村落渐渐成型。  
      最近一百来年，石墙镇的领主由帕雷家族世袭。传到现任的德雷斯*帕雷，已经是第五代。过去石墙镇一直向刚铎纳税。现在名义上石墙镇仍然是刚铎的领地。但是刚铎忙于对付半兽人军队时不时的袭击，已经很多年没有关注过这个边疆小镇了。  
      石墙城堡多年没有翻修，墙基渐渐爬满了藤蔓。外墙朝北的一方连地基都有些松动了。城门是两扇用铁条钉起的橡木门板。原先加固用的铁条都是统一制作的，每隔一定长度就有一个规则的带柄的三角形状，既是为了彰显与刚铎的“生命之树”的亲缘关系，又起到作为铁钉固定铆着点的作用。然而城门年久失修，不少加固铁条已经锈蚀松动。补上去的那些只是普通的铁板，而且宽窄都不一样。  
      虽然近来附近的森林时不时有半兽人、食人妖、蜘蛛精等邪恶生物出没，甚至伤害百姓，但幸好城堡附近的村庄和田野还没有遭受过正面袭击。然而帕雷领主有一百个理由提高警惕。领主的军队早就昭告百姓，如果有不明生物或者陌生人出没，一律立即押送领主那里，听从发落。如果不能擒获，也必须迅速报告领主的武官头领奥默。如有隐瞒懈怠，前后左右各5户人家全体连坐受罚。  
      上午的阳光斜斜地从石墙上的小窗照进来，只能淡淡地照亮正厅中间的一小块地方。城堡议事厅正厅的大部分仍然退缩在阴影里。  
      4个持长矛配刀的卫兵开道，另2个卫兵断后。夹在他们当中的约翰和一个城堡的仆从一人拎着麻布卷的一头，走在中间。那麻布是用来包裹存放的长矛的，有时也用来搬运大件物品。  
      走到议事厅正厅的当中，士兵们分列两旁。约翰和仆从把麻布卷搁在地下。麻布的一头松开了一点，浅金色的长发从粗糙肮脏的麻布的缝隙中散落出来，恰巧落在那一小片淡淡的阳光下，闪耀出晨星一样的光芒。  
      帕雷踱着方步走出来，端端正正地在正厅一端的木质高背椅上落座。他还挺年轻，已经开始有了浑圆的肚子。椅子在他的体重下发出轻微的咯吱声。  
      他的谋士麦迪亚斯从正厅侧面的阴影里突然冒了出来，几步上前，向他躬身行礼，然后退居一旁，拱手而立。  
帕雷看着跪在地下的约翰，和他身边的麻布卷，不作声响。他显得很矜持地慢慢地捻着胡子， 其实也是不想让人看出来他的手在发抖。  
      见他不做声，约翰单膝跪在厅下，更不知道该如何是好。他额头冒出一串冷汗，也不敢抬手去擦。  
麦迪亚斯向约翰挥了一下手。约翰好像得了解放令一样，赶忙掀开麻布卷，把里面的东西—或者说生物--展现给他的领主看。  
      一股浓烈的腥臭让持矛的卫兵忍不住略略侧过脸去。  
      一阵寒意从帕雷的胃里向上升起。他下意识地捂住了肚子。  
      麦迪亚斯睁大了眼睛，观察躺在地上的这个生物。他身量看似很高，四肢瘦长。沾着稻草的笔直的浅金色的头发有及腰长。他外面罩着一条长斗篷，表面是棕色，内里是深绿色。斗篷左侧到下摆已经撕碎。他上身穿着深绿色的短上衣，下穿棕色的紧身裤和深棕色的短皮靴。全身有好几处伤，沾满了深色的血污。其中有一处从他左侧髋部一直延伸到后背和下腹，好像他整个人都被捅穿了。他的腰带左侧也断了一半，腰带上挂着一个劈裂的空刀鞘。  
      麦迪亚斯壮着胆走向正厅中间，从一个卫兵手里摘过一把长矛，用矛柄挑开遮盖在这个生物脸上的头发，露出一张没有胡须的像年轻男子一样俊美的脸。但是发丝间的耳壳却是尖尖的，向脑后挑起。他闭着眼睛，纹丝不动，看不出是死是活。  
麦迪亚斯把矛柄往约翰面前的地上一跺，简短地命令道：“说。”  
      约翰赶忙结结巴巴地说：“大人，我不知道这个东西是什么，从来没有见过这样的东西。他。。。他。。。肯定。。。。不是本地的。。。。”  
      “哪儿找到的？”  
      “我。。。。我的马车里。不过我真的不知道他是怎么到我的马车里来的。苍天在上，小人不敢撒谎。我。。。。”  
      “你怎么找到的？”  
      约翰把早上叉草喂羊的事情絮絮叨叨说了一遍。  
      麦迪亚斯听得不耐烦，挥了一下手，示意他停住，喝问道：“没见过这样的东西？你怎么知道他不是人？”  
      “大人，”约翰把双手拱在胸前，恳切地说，“我把他从车上拖下来的时候发觉他很轻。要是人的话，不管死人活人都不可能那么轻的。”  
      麦迪亚斯绕着那个生物的面前走了两圈，盘算着约翰的话。他突然在约翰面前停下， 追问道：“你的马车上的草是哪里来的？”  
      “马车昨夜留在地里了。就在干草垛旁边。前几天下雪，路不好走。昨天装上最后一车干草以后天都擦黑了。怕回到家太晚，就没把车拉回来。今天早上才赶着马去拉的。”  
      “你去的时候车还在原来的地方？”  
      “是的，就在干草垛旁边。”  
      “草没动过？”  
      “没注意呀。谁会想到车上多出这么个东西来？吓死人啦。”  
      麦迪亚斯顿了顿，又问：“你的干草垛在什么地方？”  
      “那片草场在甜水井村的最边边上，是瘸子科克比家的，靠近浊水溪的大橡树那块儿地方。”  
      “说话小心你的舌头！”  
      约翰吓得伏下头：“小人不敢，小人说的都是实话。”  
      “那地方，”他用矛柄戳了戳约翰的胸口，逼他抬起头来，“你也敢去？”  
      “小人不敢撒谎啊。就是上次闹过妖怪脚印，就没人敢去种。地都荒了，只能收些草了。瘸子科克比自己都不敢去自家的地里。我用半袋白豆换了他这片地一年的草。您可以把他叫来对质。我说的句句都是实话啊。”  
      麦迪亚斯用矛柄在离那个生物头部很近的地方跺了跺，好像在思忖下一个问题。他突然想到了什么，转过身去追问约翰：“你上次去那块地是什么时候？”  
      “上次？”约翰不解地望着麦迪亚斯，“就是昨天去运草的时候。”  
      “蠢货！”麦迪亚斯又用力跺了跺矛柄，“我问你再上一次！”  
      “再上一次？”约翰小心地问，“我昨天傍晚运了一次草回来，再上一次是午饭过后半晌的事情吧？”  
      “笨蛋！”麦迪亚斯挥动矛柄，又狠狠地跺在地上，“你每天都去那里吗？每天看到都是一样的草垛吗？”  
      “啊，大人，没有，没有。我轮着去几个草场运草。再上次去那里已经是三四天前的事了。”  
      “你昨天看到草场和三四天前有没有不一样？”  
      约翰迷惑地拨弄自己的手指，恳求道：“大人，我真的没注意。前几天下雪，路很难走。我都只顾着看路了，没注意周围。”  
      “他身边还带着什么？”‘  
      “没了呀？”  
      麦迪亚斯再次看了看躺在地上的那个生物的侧脸，又上下打量了约翰一会儿，冷笑道：“你真的没发现他带了别的什么东西？”  
      “没有啊？”  
      “你敢说你说的都是实话？”  
      约翰哀求道：“大人，小人不敢撒谎。小人句句都是实话。”  
      麦迪亚斯再次把矛柄重重地戳向他的胸口，撩开他的粗布外套。一个银环状的东西掉了下来。  
      “你还敢说你句句都是实话？”他一脚踏在这个银环上，厉声喝问。  
      约翰吓得面如土色，双手簌簌发抖：“大人，我本来马上就要告诉你我捡着了这个，我只是还没来得及说。。。”  
      麦迪亚斯往旁边一挥手：“来人！”  
      两个卫兵立即从两边夹住约翰。  
      约翰连连躬身恳求：“大人，饶了我吧。我嘴慢了一点，我真的不敢骗您。。。。”  
      一直一言不发的帕雷拖长声音说：“麦迪亚斯----”他右手手腕抬起，向他的谋士勾了勾手指。  
      麦迪亚斯走回他的主人身边，靠近他问：“老爷，您有何吩咐？”  
      帕雷压低声音，悄悄说：“监狱已经满了。”  
      麦迪亚斯低头说：“明白，老爷。”他回身对约翰说：“帕雷大人念你平日还算老实，这次就饶过你死罪。拉出去，鞭打6下。罚你绵羊两只。限你明天之内交上来。”  
      约翰连忙付地叩谢。  
      麦迪亚斯接着说：“把他拉出去！” 他把长矛再次一挥，又重重地跺在地上。连地上的尘土都震得浮了起来。  
      两个卫兵架着一路哀嚎的约翰走出正厅。  
      麦迪亚斯把长矛拄着地，弯下腰，捡起那个银环。他转过身正要把银环呈送给帕雷的时候， 突然发现躺在地上的那个生物慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
      他吓得双手紧紧长矛。银环掉在地上，发出细碎清冽的“噌啷”声。  
      那个生物的眼睛略微转了一下，还没来得及聚焦在眼前的人类身上，便开始痛苦地呻吟起来。


	2. Chapter 2

      女仆爱玛正在石墙城堡厨房忙碌着准备午饭。突然有个卫兵来传唤，让她送一瓢水到正厅去。她特地追问了一下，是帕雷老爷要茶吗？卫兵说不是，好像是有人送来一只受伤的精灵。

      她以前只是在传说故事中听说过精灵。传说中他们生活在密林深处，有时会在晚上神不知鬼不觉地穿越人类的土地。他们拥有魔法，可以制造人类无法想象的精美的器物。他们收藏着数不尽的财宝，比刚铎的国王还要富有。

      当她端着一小盆水来到正厅时，被地上这个满身血污的生物吓了一跳。她心跳着，在卫兵的注视下慢慢走近这个生物。她端着水盆，遮住自己的脸，从水盆边缘偷偷地望向地下。

      粗看他就像个年轻俊美的男子，侧躺着，浅金色的长发在地上铺泄开来，好像流淌着的黄金。从长发的缝隙里，露出一只尖尖的耳朵。

      “水。。。”

      他的声音微弱但清晰。尽管他正经历着巨大的痛苦，但他并未失去节制地撕心裂肺地尖叫，而只是发出压低的呻吟。

      麦迪亚斯催促道：“快点快点！”

      爱玛定了定神，在精灵的背后靠头这边跪下来。她把水盆放在地上，用水瓢舀了水想要喂给他喝。但是她发现他这样躺着瓢里的水几乎都要倒到地上去。于是她伸手穿过他的头发，想要扶着他的头把他转过来。

      她从未触摸过这样的头发。如此柔软却如此坚实，笔直，细密，顺滑如水。她惊讶地看着那美丽的金发从自己指缝间散落，好像干燥的细沙一样重新垂落在地上。她有点好奇地把手往那金发更深的地方摸去，抚到了他的脖子。她准备用力把他扶起来靠住自己的膝盖，却惊讶地发现他的身体如此之轻，而且没有人的热气。

      她开始相信这个生物果然不是人。

      她舀起半瓢水，凑到他的唇边。她不知道该说什么。她的目光短暂地和他相接，便已经使她心跳再次加速，如同初春的小兔在她胸膛里乱撞。他的皮肤洁白无瑕，如婴儿般光滑，没有任何风霜的痕迹。他闭上眼睛，连着几口把水瓢里的水喝完，嘴唇开始有了一丝血色。爱玛注意到他的睫毛也是金色，颜色稍深。

      爱玛轻轻把他放下，好似把一个精致的瓷娃娃放在地上。她看了看麦迪亚斯。后者示意她站立一旁。她连忙端起水盆，退到正厅的一旁。但眼睛还是忍不住地望向精灵。究竟发生了什么？谁伤害了这样美丽的生物？

      麦迪亚斯走到他身边，低下头仔细打量。连一贯淡漠的帕雷大人也忍不住走下他的座位，来到正厅中间，想和麦迪亚斯一起观察着这个生物。麦迪亚斯一只手里仍然紧握着长矛。他警惕地向帕雷伸出手说：“大人，小心，不要靠得太近。”

      帕雷楞了楞，又犹豫起来，往后退了两步。

      麦迪亚斯用矛柄捅了捅这个生物，喝问道：“喂！你是谁？从哪里来？为什么来石墙镇？”

      那生物仍然闭着眼睛，嘴唇无声地重复了几遍，似乎在念叨“石墙镇”这个地名。

      “喂！说话！”麦迪亚斯又捅了他一下，“回答我！”

      他被捅到了伤处。他痛苦地蜷缩起来，右手捂住左侧身体的伤口。

      “你是谁？”麦迪亚斯像捅一堆稻草一样又捅了他的侧面一下，“喂！说话！”

      那个生物艰难地说：“我只是路过的。。。。”

      “路过？你从什么地方来？”

      “从。。。从大绿林里来。。。。”

      麦迪亚斯的瞳孔瞬间放大了。

      帕雷好奇地走上一步问道：“你真的是从山上大绿林里下来的精灵？”

      麦迪亚斯赶忙拦住帕雷，低声说：“大人，小心别靠得太近”。他转身继续喝问：“你叫什么？”

      “绿影。。。。”

      “你是干什么的？”

      “我是个蜂蜜精灵，收了蜂蜜回山上去。” 绿影闭上眼睛停了好几秒钟，仿佛刚才几句话已经耗尽了他的力气。

      传说中，精灵可以听懂鸟兽树木说话，召唤鱼群和鸟群。帕雷看上去更感兴趣了。他略弯下腰，似乎要伸手去摸那个名叫绿影的精灵的尖尖的耳朵。

      看到帕雷感兴趣的样子，麦迪亚斯凑近他低声说：“老爷，别轻易相信他的话。这世上只有养牛养羊的，哪有养蜜蜂的？再说，这大冷天，哪里来的蜜蜂？“

      帕雷露出犹豫的神色。

      麦迪亚斯赶忙继续说：”山上下来的尽是些食人妖，半兽人。杀人吃人的事发生过好几次。精灵只是个传说，谁也没见过真正的精灵。谁知道他究竟是什么。你看，”他用矛柄敲了敲绿影腰带上的空剑鞘，“他身上可有半点蜂蜜的印子？可他却带着武器呢。看着就可疑。”

      帕雷皱着眉，看着绿影。

      他盯着帕雷说：“世道不太平，小心点总是好的。我看，他浑身都是不祥之气。他会给我们带来灾祸。得马上把他处理掉。”

      “处理？要怎么处理？”

      “把他交给我。我会弄到深山里把他处理了。保证不留痕迹。”

      帕雷低头不语。

      麦迪亚斯追问道：“老爷！要是留着他，到了夜里，谁知道他会变成什么？”

      帕雷打了个寒战，往后退了一步。但是他又看了一眼躺在地上的精灵，还是说：“至少我们看一看他身上还有些什么能证明他身份的东西。在弄清之前，先看好他。”

      “等弄清了，也许就迟了，老爷。”麦迪亚斯催促道。

      “也许他真的是过路的精灵。过几天他的族人不见了他，会下山来寻找。”

      “老爷，谁知道过几天找上门来的是什么？也许是食人妖？”

      帕雷摊了摊手说：“也许是带着金银珠宝愿意来赎他回去的精灵？”

      “老爷！”麦迪亚斯说，“精灵是不可捉摸的生物。他们会魔法。如果他真的是精灵，他的族人隔着墙都能把他带走。对我们根本没有任何好处。如果他是个妖精，等太阳一落山，他就会开始活动起来。到那时候就晚了。”

      帕雷想了一会儿，说：“还是在斟酌一下，先别急着动他吧。”

      麦迪亚斯见说不服他的主人，只有使出最后一招：“老爷，我们的牢房已经满了。没有地方关他了。”

      帕雷说：“北墙脚下那几间老兵器库，可以先把他放那里。以前牢房满了的时候，你也用过那里。”

      麦迪亚斯只好说：“是，老爷。”他回头对卫兵说：“把他的衣服剥下来好好搜，然后把他锁到老兵器库去。”

      他转头对爱玛说：“待会儿拎桶水到老兵器库去把他冲一下。血腥气臭死了。”

      爱玛连忙屈膝行礼：“是。”

      城堡北墙下曾经有一排平房，紧挨着登上城墙的阶梯。原先设计作为兵器库使用。如果城墙上防卫出现危机，后续部队的士兵可以奔到这里取了武器，跑上阶梯，到墙头增援。现在大部分屋顶已经塌陷，塌下的横梁和木片屋顶还有一些堆在墙角无人清理。 朽烂的木质兵刃架上空空如也。只有中间那一间，有几根仍然坚实竖立着柱子。这里曾经作为行刑柱，把犯了过失的村民用铁链拷在柱子上的铁环里鞭打。

      卫兵把裹在粗麻布里的不明生物扔在行刑柱下。其中一人大喝一声：“豪格！上新货了！” 他连呼了几声，对面墙上一个小窗口露出一张兴奋的胡子拉碴的脸：“哇哈哈！来得正是时候！”

      那张脸从厚厚石墙边的小窗一闪而过，一瞬间就出现在老兵器库前。豪格是石墙城堡的狱卒头领。他腰上挂着一大串铜钥匙。

      “今天是什么好日子？”他咧嘴笑着，露出恶心的黄牙，“刚送走一个赶车汉，又来一个倒霉蛋。咦，这个是女人么？” 他用脚踢了踢散在麻布外面的长长的金发。

      卫兵说：“不是的。不知道他是什么活物。你最好看好点，别让他半夜出来把城堡里的人吃了。”

      “是食人妖吗？哇哈哈，那就更有意思了。”他从墙上挂着的铁链里选了一条，绕在手腕上甩了甩，“我这铁链，拴上公牛都拉不断。哈哈。”

      他掀开麻布，准备把铁链拷上犯人的手腕。看到他洁白的皮肤，他抬起头对卫兵地一笑：“老听说妖精吃人。这活物，是给人吃的么？”

      卫兵催促他说：“你快点弄好，交给你我们好回去了。”

      “啊哈哈，这事急不得，急不得。“豪格咧嘴笑着，把绿影的一只手腕拷进一根柱子上铁环里，然后拽着他另一只手腕想拷进另一根柱子上的铁环。但是锈蚀的铁环断了下来。绿影好像失去了知觉，瘫软在地上。

      “这样不好弄。”豪格比划了几下，决定用绳子把绿影的两手绑在一起，然后再把他的手腕吊在柱子上的铁环里绑紧。他的身体靠着柱子，半跪在地上，浅金色长发披散开来，现出裸露的身体上可怕的伤口。

      “这家伙命大，”豪格用手指戳了戳他的伤口，“要是别人恐怕早就没命了。”

      “是呀。”卫兵拽了拽绑住绿影手腕的绳子，“要是’人‘，恐怕早就没命了。这家伙怕是真的不是人啊。这绳子够牢么？他晚上万一挣脱出来怎么办？你还有别的称手一点的铁链或铁环什么的吗？”

      ”手边没有，但是我可以叫铁匠来现打一下。你帮我再看他一会儿。我去叫铁匠老彼得来。“

      ”你可快点啊。看着这家伙让人起鸡皮疙瘩。“

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

      很多年之后，索林仍然能回想起，瑟兰迪尔在山脊上回首而去的样子。

      史矛革在埃勒博横冲直撞，如入无人之境。成千上万的矮人，身上着火，脚上流着血，拼死从正在塌毁的城门口往外逃。不远处，河谷镇已经化为一片火海。耳边是妇孺的哭叫和伤者绝望的嘶喊。空气中弥漫着烧焦的尸体的恶臭。他提着一柄剑，徒劳地想要召集城堡的卫队，却被连滚带爬地逃难的矮人们挡住了视线。他高声喊道：”不要慌！不要乱跑！拿起武器！“但他自己都难以听见自己的声音。正当他痛惜局面混乱失控，完全无法组织任何有效的抵抗收拾的时候，他望见，在河谷镇背面的山脊上，木精灵绿色镶银边的细长三角形旗帜在热焰蒸腾的气流中来回地飘荡。旗下现出一小支整齐的军队。精灵射手们背着弧线优美的长弓和雪白的长柄弯刀。为首的精灵骑着高大的麋鹿，身穿银色的铠甲。火光印衬在他的甲胄上，闪动着飘忽的形状。

如果不是族人的尖叫和鲜血，他都有点想要承认，精灵的军队真的很美。

      该死的优雅的整洁的高傲的美。

      ”帮帮我们！“他高举双臂在空中挥舞，朝着山脊的方向，用尽最大的力气喊道。

      有一瞬间他甚至感到真有那么点儿希望。因为他觉得精灵王的目光和他相接。这古老的生物的目光，深邃而悠长。在他爷爷的正殿里，在外交礼仪的宴会上，这同样的目光也曾与他四目相接，让他着迷地猜想它们曾经亲历过的漫长的历史，和博览过的浩瀚的文献。他猜想着它们的主人应当渊博而明理。渊博而明理的生灵，则应当也会恻隐而善良。

      然而，他看到，精灵王叹息般地扬了一下右手，左手拉过缰绳，拨转麋鹿的头，身体稍向左一倾，动作如同舞蹈般优雅轻盈。然后他便消失在山脊后。那一小支精灵军队，也像夏天渗入泥地上的水一样，瞬间褪走。

      退到干干净净。

      只剩下他，被困在烈焰、鲜血、尸体、惨叫和废墟之间。

      他的族人们失去了几百年苦心经营精心建筑的埃勒博城堡。矮人们带着的金银细软，也逃不过乘火打劫的半兽人的四下追杀。半兽人早已觊觎矮人的财富和国土，乘虚占领了索尔的矮人王国的另外一个重镇魔利亚洞窟。索尔带领残部想要夺回魔利亚，却不幸战死，被半兽人首领亵渎者阿佐格当众砍头。他的父亲，山下之国的王储索恩，在乱军之中不知下落。半兽人誓要把都林血脉斩草除根，彻底扫平矮人种族。索林拼死砍伤了阿佐格，率领剩下的军队浴血苦战，终于暂时把半兽人逼回魔利亚洞窟内，好歹给矮人突破包围圈去逃生的机会。

      眼看矮人王国的军队几乎损失殆尽，埃勒博和魔利亚双双陷落，无法夺回。索林只好脱下战袍，藏起短剑，换上苦力穿的粗布短衣和旧羊皮袍，隐姓埋名，混进逃难的矮人中间，在人类的村镇间一边打短工谋生，一边寻找着机会。

      他永远不会忘记。他永远不会原谅。

      当他拉着装木炭、风箱、铁砧和陶炉的小板车，跟着铁匠老彼得来到石墙城堡北墙下的旧兵器库的时候，他的眼睛突然燃起了火，死死地盯着双手被绑着，半跪在地下，赤裸着身体的这个精灵。老彼得和豪格在讲什么，已经完全不在他耳朵里了。从这精灵的身上，他闻到了熟悉的半兽人的血的味道。但是他更想知道，精灵的血是什么味道。

      他随手抓过一条锈蚀的旧铁链，绞在手中，发出钝闷的咯咯声。

      精灵还在半昏迷中。他眼睛闭着，嘴唇颤动着，好像残余的全部力气都只够维持呼吸，已经无力看清周围将要发生什么。

      但是索林看得清清楚楚。因为他永远不会忘记，那个在山脊上转身而去的背影。

      老彼得最后对豪格说：”好吧，那就这样吧。“他转身拍拍索林的肩，对他说：”小伙子，干活吧。“

      索林往地上啐了一口，随手把旧铁链往旁边一扔，哗啷一声巨响。

      精灵的睫毛掀动了一下，仍然没能睁开眼睛。

      老彼得说：”就拿那边堆着的旧镣铐，拣一副大小合适的，把这铁链接上去就行。“

      索林点了点头，从小板车上开始卸工具下来。

      卫兵对豪格说：”交给你了。我们走了。“

      豪格对老彼得说：”你们就在这里干，我到上面牢里去看着。“他回身从兵器库前的通道旁的一扇门进去。不久他的脑袋从旁边石墙上的小窗往外探了一下：”喂！我随时能看到你们。别想偷懒，也别大意把他放跑了！“

      老彼得往陶炉里填上木炭，接上皮质的风箱，开始慢慢地推拉。木炭一明一暗地燃了起来。索林捡起一副旧镣铐，用锉刀使劲地锉着上面的铁锈。他眼睛看着精灵，似乎他恨不得手中的锉刀一层层锉掉不仅仅是旧镣铐上的铁锈，还有那精灵脸上的冷漠和傲慢。

      爱玛提着一桶水，左胳膊下夹着一大卷抹布从通道的另一头走来。她绕过铁匠摊，把水桶放在地上。水桶里冒出热腾腾的白汽。她先从布卷里抽出一条长巾，一手捋过精灵的长发，将它束住。她又从抹布卷里抽出一块面巾，在水桶里浸湿，蹲下身，小心地擦着他的脸。

      ”姑娘，你还特地用热水？“索林冷冷地说，”小心冬眠的毒蛇醒过来，转身就会咬你一口。“

      爱玛回头看着这个矮人。在石墙镇打短工讨生活的矮人一批又一批，来了又去。但她特别记得这个跟着铁匠老彼得的矮人。他的眼神和别的矮人不一样。

      ”橡木桶？你干嘛这么说他？“她在水桶里绞了一遍毛巾，好奇地抬头看着这个须发浓密的矮人，”听说他是精灵啊。“

      ”别被精灵标致的模样骗了。他们比蜥蜴还要狡猾，比毒蛇还要冷血。“

      ”他真的是精灵？“爱玛说，”你以前见过精灵吗？“

      ”见过，还不如不见。“索林简短地说。他把锉好的镣铐投入炉火中开始煅烧。然后他提起水桶去井里打水，预备一会儿淬火用。

      他回到旧兵器库时看到爱玛在擦精灵身上的血污。

      ”喂！小心！“他本想说沾上半兽人的血会引来不祥之灾。想了想又把后半句咽回去了，换了说辞：“别碰他。让我告诉你该怎么对付这家伙。”

      索林走上前，拎起爱玛带来的小桶，泼在瑟兰迪尔身上。瑟兰迪尔抽搐了一下。他腰部的伤口碰到水，好像热铁淬火时一样冒出蒸汽来。一桶水冲不够，索林又提起自己淬火用的大桶，冲走他身上的血污。

      爱玛惊叫了一声，两手合抱在胸口，向后退了一大步。她定下神来，看着又陷入昏迷的瑟兰迪尔，怜惜地说：”瞧他伤得那么重，不知道会不会死啊。“

      索林冷眼看着精灵身上的伤。他从来没有见过精灵赤裸的样子。他眼前的身体和矮人或者人类是如此地不同，几乎完全没有体毛，皮肤细洁匀白，肌肉虽不显山露水，但看他匀称的骨骼和颀长的四肢， 可以想像当他在林间奔跑腾跃的敏捷，或者斩杀半兽人时的干净利落。要是换一个时间和空间，他甚至可能还会欣赏一下精灵的优美的身体。但是，不是现在，更加不是这一个。

      他的目光循着精灵身体上的伤口，想像着瑟兰迪尔受伤时的场景。

      高傲的精灵王或是带着随从在林间小道上穿过。埋伏的半兽人四下涌出，出奇不意地从他背后猛然一击。。。。

      想到半兽人，他胳膊上粗壮的肌肉不由自主地开始跳动起来。他转过身，抓起铁锤开始捶打烧红的铁片。

      瑟兰迪尔呻吟了一声，他金色的睫毛掀动了一下，费力地睁开眼睛。

      “啊！你醒了？”爱玛失声说。她转而惊喜地从带来的布卷里抽出一条毯子，裹在精灵的身上。她的手触到他的皮肤时，她的脸上飞起了一阵红晕。

      瑟兰迪尔艰难地吐出一个字：“水。。。”

      “啊！水。。。我马上给你去盛来。”爱玛提起裙子一阵风样地飞跑而去。

      望着她的背影，铁匠老彼得烟熏黎黑的面孔上浮起一丝无奈的笑。他摇摇头，看看索林，说：“小姑娘，就是这幅样子。”

      索林狠狠地捶打着。他阴沉的橄榄色的眼睛似乎在浓密的须发中陷得更深了。

      爱玛装了一陶瓶的水来，俯下身送到瑟兰迪尔唇边。瑟兰迪尔急切地饮着，就像焦渴的沙地上的一棵树。他终于从陶瓶的瓶口移开嘴唇，呼吸开始均匀起来。爱玛试探着用手背轻轻擦去他唇边残余的水迹。她望着精灵渐渐恢复血色的嘴唇。这生物神奇的生命力让她惊讶，而他嘴唇的柔软的感觉更让她心旌荡漾。

      “小姐，谢谢。”瑟兰迪尔抬起眼睛望着爱玛，使后者的心跳剧烈地加快起来。他说的中土通用语带着一种古老而细腻的口音，听来有种言语难以描述的柔软的感觉。他接着说：”这里有芫荽吗？“

      ”芫荽？“爱玛慌了一下，然后问，”就是香菜吗？有绿色小小叶子的，长在灌木底下的，味道很浓的那种草药？“

      ”是，就是它。“

      ”哦，那个。。。。现在是冬天，大概只有干的了。你需要吗？“

      ”有就好。干的也行。“

      ”要多少？“

      ”一小把就行。“

      老彼得哼了一声：”他就是说一捆，这傻姑娘也会去扛来吧。“

      爱玛转身抛开，一会儿就气喘吁吁地奔了回来，手里攥着一把香菜干的碎末。

      ”啊不好意思，只有这么点了。你要拿它怎么用？“

      ”能给我吃吗？“

      爱玛惊奇地说：”你只要吃这个吗？还需要别的吗？“

      精灵摇摇头：”就这个好了。不用别的了。“

      爱玛小心地把一撮香菜干送进精灵的嘴里。她着迷地感受指尖奇异的温暖的感觉。正当她要再给精灵喂食时，一块碎石击中了她的手臂。剩下的香菜末全撒在了地上。

      ”啊！“爱玛惊叫一声，抬头看去，”谁呀？干什么！“

      豪格从石墙上的小窗探出头来，粗声喝道：”臭丫头，胆子不小啊。他要是晚上有了精神跳出来杀人吃人，就是你给惹的祸！“

      ”你没看见他受了这么重的伤，都快死了！“爱玛含着泪争辩道。

      ”去去去！“豪格喝道，”是帕雷大人让你喂他的吗？滚回你的厨房去。不听话，小心我抽你！“

      爱玛抱着水桶和陶瓶，含着泪走了。

      豪格得意地露齿而笑，像是一只满足的豺狼。

      索林把捶好形状的铁镣铐丢进水桶里，淬火的铁器蒸腾出一股白烟。他隔着这层烟雾死死地盯着瑟兰迪尔。受伤的精灵靠着柱子，重新闭上眼睛。他的嘴唇轻微地蠕动着。索林猜想他在念医疗的咒语。虽然并未亲眼见过，但他听说过精灵神奇的医术，可以让濒死的生灵重新恢复生机。正因为如此，当他听说他的族人们，受了伤的，疲累不堪的，饥寒交迫的，走进绿林去寻找庇护，却再也没有见到他们活着出来，这更让他愤怒。

      这高傲的精灵王，大概做梦也不曾想到，自己会落在一个矮人手里，并且要向一个卑微的人类女佣乞求吧？

      复仇的怒火在他的橄榄色的眼睛里不动声色地燃烧着。

      豪格大摇大摆地摇晃着一串钥匙，从石墙上的小门走出来。他像是拍一个玩具一样拍拍索林的头，拍下去后还用力往下压，揉了他头发浓密的头顶一把。索林往旁一闪，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。但他并没有注意这个矮人的眼神。他指着精灵，对索林说：”小子，我看你老盯着他。盯了好久了。“

      索林没有搭话，冷冷地瞥了豪格一眼。

      豪格咧嘴笑着，露出恶心的黄牙，压低嗓子说：”你有多久没有碰过女人了？“

      索林楞了一下。

      豪格把胳膊肘架在索林肩上，接着说：”你看着他做什么？呵呵，光看有什么用？喏，给你这个。把他锁上，然后你去上他。“

      索林惊讶而厌恶地瞪了豪格一眼。

      豪格挤眉弄眼地说：“你明白我叫你干啥了没？就是你想要对女人干的事。别看他不是女人，摸上去比女人还要好呢，嘿嘿。”

      老彼得把脸转到背对着石墙的地方，无声地咒骂了一句。

      豪格又推了索林一把，笑道：”干啥还不去？你是没种了？还是害怕了，下不了手？去吧！好好干。待会儿赏你一杯啤酒。“

      索林甩开豪格的胳膊，夺过钥匙。他挽起连着镣铐的铁链，一步步走向双手被缚着，身上只裹着一条毯子的精灵。

      瑟兰迪尔垂着头，笔直的浅金色长发半遮住了他的脸。似乎他又陷入了昏迷。

      索林站在了瑟兰迪尔面前。他的身体挡住了豪格的视线。现在他可以俯看这个精灵。他从未想到过自己可以从这样一个角度看这瑟兰迪尔。他想像着自己从上方俯看精灵王配着红宝石的枝形王冠的样子，尽管那顶王冠现在并没有戴在他的头上。

      豪格在他背后怪笑道：”慢慢搞他，别一哆嗦就没了，嘿嘿嘿！“

      寒风吹动着镣铐，铁链轻轻相击。

      瑟兰迪尔微微扬起头，脸色仍苍白，一双冰冷的蓝眼睛傲然地直视着索林。他咬着牙，压低声音，用矮人语一字一顿地对索林说：”你要是敢碰我，从今往后的都林血脉都得为此后悔！“

      索林轻蔑地一笑，用矮人语轻声回应道：”你害怕了？“

      瑟兰迪尔似乎正想反驳，索林突然伸出一只手钳住了他的脖子。他满意地看到精灵王的眼睛里终于掠过一丝恐惧。他的虎口感受到了对方加速的脉搏。他同样咬着牙，压低声音，一字一顿地说：”碰你我还嫌脏，你这狼心狗肺的懦夫！“

      他狠狠地甩开瑟兰迪尔的脖子，快速地把镣铐拷紧他的双手，然后另一头扣紧在柱子上的铁环里。然后又给他扣上沉重的脚镣。最后丢掉了原来绑着他双手的绳子，大步走回铁匠炉旁，把钥匙拍进豪格手里。

      豪格大笑道：”哈哈哈哈！白天有人看着不好意思吧？那你晚上再来！“

      索林一言不发地把铁匠的工具收上木板车，拖了就走。

 


	4. Chapter 4

      麦迪亚斯骑着马，沿着河边的荒地慢慢地走着。一只乌鸦飞过他的头顶。他抬起头，望着它远去的方向，又看看渐渐西坠的散漫无力的夕阳。

      时间不多了。天黑后绝不能再在这里逗留。

      可是，究竟需要找到什么才能弄清那个奇异的生物的来历呢？

      麦迪亚斯在一颗大橡树下停了下来。前方不远处就是瘸子科克比家的地。现在已经荒了。秋天收的牧草还东一堆西一堆地堆在地头。

      又一只乌鸦飞过他的头顶，跟着前一只飞去的方向。远远地有乌鸦聒噪的声音传来。像是聚集了一大群，在那浊水溪的对岸远处上游的黑森林里，人眼睛看不见的地方。

      这片森林再往北去，连接着一片更大更幽暗的密林。传说上古时候这是精灵的领地。只要不惊扰精灵，人类曾经被允许自由地进山打柴、打猎、采摘野果、捡拾栗子和松子。但是自从被不知来自何方的妖魔侵袭，已经很久没人敢进入那片林地了。

      麦迪亚斯琢磨着要不要去那里看一看，几只乌鸦从水边的林子里飞出来，似乎争抢着什么。它们相互追逐，直到飞到大橡树上方，在高大的树冠中争夺着，发出难听的“哇哇”声。

      麦迪亚斯皱了皱眉，拨转马头正要离开橡树下，一样东西从橡树上掉了下来。那几只乌鸦冲向地面又去争抢。麦迪亚斯策马朝那东西落地的地方走去。乌鸦“哄”地一声飞散开，却又飞得不远，在低处的树枝上蹲着。

      麦迪亚斯下了马，用脚拨开枯草，低头去看。当他看清那是什么东西的时候，吓得倒退了几步。

      一根手指。

      但那绝不是人类的手指，也不是常见的动物的爪。肤色青黑，骨节粗大，还长着狰狞的爪般的指甲。

      他定了定神，捡起一根枯枝，把那根手指拨弄过来，仔细观察着截断的地方。骨茬的断面是黑色的，像切开的奶酪一样被整齐地几乎连根斬下，散发着一股恶心的污秽气味。他突然想起早上看到的奇怪生物身上血污的气味。

      他狠狠踢了一脚，把断指飞踢进浊水溪。橡树上的乌鸦“哇哇”叫着，又向着溪水下游的方向追逐而去。

      “难道是这样？”他心里忽然一动，想像着昨夜的场景。

      漆黑的夜里，披着斗篷的精灵走出幽暗密林，独自走向溪水边。突然，一只形状模糊的恶灵向他袭来。精灵挥刀自卫，却力有不敌，连中数刀，滚落到溪水中，被水流顺流冲走。。。。

      麦迪亚斯想到这里，丢下树枝，向远处望去。他的目光果然搜到了溪水边的一小片浅滩，离一个草垛只有几步路的距离。他跨上马，向那片浅滩快步而去。在通往草垛的泥泞道路上，有着新鲜的马车木轮的车辙印。

      “应该就是这样了。”他按奈住心头的恐惧和好奇的激动，绕过草垛，策马在冰面和泥地交界的地方走着。冰面很光整。但是浅滩的淤泥上，有一颗搁浅的枯树。树杈旁的淤泥上有浅浅像是一捆草被拖过的痕迹，一直通向干草堆的方向。他骑马绕着树杈走了两圈，又下马在浅滩上用脚扫开浅雪仔细搜索。他从背囊里摸出早上从马车夫约翰身上搜出的银环。那银环看大小应该是个发箍，式样简单，只在中间有一处线条细腻绞拧的花型，好似交叉的藤蔓形状。

      麦迪亚斯端起这个银环，继续想像着。

      身受重伤濒死的精灵被水流冲到浅滩的冰盖上。他几次爬起，却又倒在冰水中。他攀着枯树爬起来，挣扎着爬上浅滩，躲进堆着草的马车里。而那车正是约翰头天晚上留在地里的。松动的银发箍掉在了草堆里，被约翰捡起，藏进了他怀里。

      ”直到它现在落在了我手上。“麦迪亚斯捏紧手里的银发箍，得意地想，“这回吊上大鱼了。得想办法把那家伙弄到手！”

      远处再次传来乌鸦的喧闹声。他抬头看了看越来越西斜的日头，打马奔回石墙城堡。他回到城堡后第一件事情就是去旧兵器库兜了一圈，确保精灵被牢牢地锁在那里。他下马仔细检查了锁着精灵的铁链和镣铐，然后撩起他的金发，揪住他的耳朵尖摇了摇他的脑袋。精灵仍然处于半昏迷的状态，只是轻声哼哼了一下。他松开手时，精灵的脑袋就垂了下来。但他明显还活着。这就够了。

      听到马蹄声，豪格连忙从城堡的牢房里迎出来。“大人。”他点头哈腰向麦迪亚斯打招呼。

      麦迪亚斯用马鞭指了指背后的旧兵器库，压低声音对豪格说： “白天有什么人来过这里？”

      “没有别人。就那老铁匠，还有跟着他干活的矮人。他们弄好了铁链和手铐什么的就走了。”

      “矮人？”麦迪亚斯挑起了一边的眉毛。

      “就是跟着铁匠干活的那家伙，人家叫他橡木桶。”

      “哦？”

      “矮人个头不高，力气可真不小。不过，那家伙有点古怪。”

      “哪里古怪？”

      “他老死死盯着这个妖精。”

      “是嘛？”麦迪亚斯捻着胡须，眯起了眼睛，“他想要干什么？”石墙镇和周边的村庄时常有流浪的矮人。人类已经习惯了他们的存在。开始还有人担心他们会把跟踪而来的半兽人引来。但后来发现无家可归的矮人是便宜好用的劳动力。渐渐地这些担心也消散了，或者说他们担心的事不再是矮人会引来半兽人。

      豪格冒出一声猥琐的怪笑，然后说：“他那点鬼心思，还藏着掖着呢。听说矮人很好色，干起那事来地动山摇的。附近人家凡是家里有女人的都小心提防着他们。我看他是憋坏了吧？”

      麦迪亚斯皱起了眉。他暗下决心要找人查问一下矮人们的来历和瓜葛。他对豪格说：“给我把他看好了。别出什么岔子。”

      “一定的，一定的。”豪格连连点头。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

       矮人欧里掀下肮脏的粗布头巾，身体几乎垂直地倒向阁楼里的干草堆。他碰到了躺在屋角里的矮人巴林的脚。但他只是模糊地咕哝了一句似乎是道歉的话，便一动不动地睡着了。巴林咳嗽了一阵，从当作床垫的干草堆中吃力地爬出来。干草在他膝盖下发出悉悉索索声。他爬到阁楼当中能直起腰的地方，撑着膝盖慢慢站起来。这个阁楼本来是放东西的，并未设计给人居住。但这点高度对巴林已经足够了。他向阁楼下面看了一眼—那里正是铁匠老彼得的工具棚---却没有看到别的身影。他回头问欧里：“就你一个人回来了？孩子们呢？”

       欧里已经开始打鼾。

       巴林估计不会得到任何有效的回答。他翻转身慢慢爬下楼梯，准备去做饭。欧里已经回来，估计菲力和奇力最多在路上玩一会儿，马上也会回家来。

       他拨弄着工具棚里的一个小陶炉的炉火，给炉膛里添上柴。火光映着他花白的胡须和虚红的腮颊。烟气冉冉上升，熏得他又剧烈地咳嗽起来。他两手撑着膝盖，蹲着身喘息着，眼前金心直冒。他慢慢等着这一阵过去，但眩晕和虚弱的就像铁锈，侵蚀着这个矮人原本坚固耐磨的筋骨。好不容易等他感觉稍平复些，他爬上一个翻过来的破木箱，解开一个从梁柱上倒挂下来的包裹。里面是半袋粗面粉和半袋豆子。这是他从人类这里学来的防老鼠的方法。还挺管用的。

       他在一口粗陶锅里倒上水，搅动着混合的面粉和豆子，开始做粥。

       “舅公！”“舅公！”两个孩子清脆的声音从没有门的工具棚外传来。菲力的浅棕色头发的小脑袋冒了一下，奇力已经钻到炉膛边来烤火。

       巴林怜爱地摸了摸奇力和菲力的脑袋，把他们一边一个夹在自己腋下。小矮人咯咯地笑起来。巴林是索林的外婆的娘家的亲戚。按辈份算起来，和索林的父亲索恩同辈，且比索恩还年长几岁。但是在埃勒博时，他只王宫卫队的后备役队长，平时多数时间都在宝石作坊为贸易合同和账册而忙碌，只有逢年过节或者碰上祭祀大典才有机会参加王室的活动，排在众多矮人贵族和军官的队列里，远远地向王座上的索尔致意，更不指望别的矮人会把他当作王族来对待。他奇迹般地逃过了史矛革入侵和半兽人的追杀活了下来。现在却可以和都林的血脉如此亲密。在这国破家亡的时候，他实在不能指望太多。

       “舅公我们今晚吃什么？”菲力问。

       “我们吃豆子粥。”

       “还有什么？”

       巴林叹了一口气。他望着小陶炉的炉火，眼前飘过埃勒博宽敞的宴会厅的景象：熊熊燃烧的大灶上慢慢的转动着的滴着油的烤肉，大块的面包夹着厚厚的奶酪，高高地堆在盘子里，后面放着一排排冒着泡的啤酒。

       他突然笑了笑，拍着菲力的脑袋说：“哦，我忘了，还有的。”他翻过旁边架子上一个倒扣着的瓦盆---又一种防老鼠的手段，从里面的一小堆土豆里拿出两个来，交给两个孩子，“去，把这个洗洗，待会儿一起煮着吃。”

       两个小家伙拿着土豆笑笑闹闹地一溜烟地出去了。

       巴林望着孩子们的背影，再次叹了一口气。索林的姐姐受伤不治，把自己两个孩子托付给欧里。忠心耿耿的欧里辗转打听到索林的下落，把孩子们送了过来。亲人相聚虽是喜事，不巧他却病倒了，没法再干重活。这一年收成不好。秋天收获季节过去，打零工的机会越来越少。索林和欧里无论怎样幸苦或肮脏的活计都接过来干，连两个没有成年的孩子也会懂事地帮忙，但收入只够艰难糊口。幸好铁匠老彼得给了他们这个住处。镇上的寡妇裁缝也时不时地接济给他们一些土豆和南瓜之类食物。尽管如此，这个冬天仍然分外地难熬。

       他听到背后传来沉重的脚步声。回头看去，果然是索林回来了。

       “你绝对不会相信我今天碰到了谁。”索林压低声音说。

       巴林吃了一惊。索林不会轻易说这样的话。他连忙问：“你碰上谁了？”

       “瑟兰迪尔。”

       巴林惊讶地倒吸了一口气，连他花白的胡子都飘了起来：“什么？幽暗密林的精灵王？怎么可能？他怎么会在这里？你肯定是他？”

       索林决然地点点头：“就是他。我绝对不会认错。”他把自己跟着老彼得去城堡干活看到的情况简短地对巴林说了一遍。“他做梦也不会想到自己会落到这个地步。”他最后说。

       巴林点点头。这果然是谁也想不到的事情。他接着问：“你说，是那些人类把他捉来的么？”

       索林说：“没有可能。这几天没见到城堡里有出兵的动静。再说，瑟兰迪尔狡猾得很，怎么会轻易落在别人手里。怎么，你觉得会是人类主动去捉精灵？”

       巴林捋了捋胡子，有点犹豫地说：“也许，人类以为精灵有什么秘方能让他们也能长生不老么？”

       索林哼了一声：“那些愚昧的人类。。。。。。”

       “但是，”巴林说，“他认出你来了么？他有没有对你说什么？”

       索林捏紧了拳头：“他干下那样卑鄙怯懦的事情，还有脸面说什么？”

       巴林叹息了一声，不知说什么好。他很理解索林的愤怒。但是现在也许不是愤怒的时候。他看到的更多是机会。他顿了一下，揣摩着怎样才能说服索林。他和索林相处不多时，就已深知他的脾气。这年轻的矮人王子内向但诚恳，与他父亲和祖父都不相同。

       最后，巴林说：“你有没有想过，我们可以利用他？”

       “利用？”

       “对呀。精灵长生不死。他们的性命很珍贵。死在人类手里太可惜。他现在肯定心里怕得要死。那些人类说不定正想着怎么把他炼成长生不老的膏药呢。”

       索林冷笑一声，说：“他嘴上可还挺硬。”

       巴林心想他俩果然交谈过。于是他赶忙接着说：“现在他正是孤立无援，求生心切的时候，要是我们救他一命，他就欠我们一份人情。可以让他立誓，帮助我们赶走史矛革，夺回埃勒博，作为报答。”

       索林又冷笑一声：“他会遵守他的诺言吗？他精明着呢。当年埃勒博的矮人王国昌盛的时候，他不是时不时地派使团来示好？可是埃勒博大难来临的时候，他在哪儿呢？如果他真能赶走史矛革，他会把埃勒博还给我们吗？”他伸出拳头在巴林面前攥紧说，“他会把矮人的黄金和财宝抓在自己手里。我们还是无家可归。不，巴林，我不会相信一个精灵。”

       巴林叹了一口气。他不得不承认索林说的有道理。他比他的父亲更有远见和头脑。巴林有时止不住地想，如果身为王储辅佐索尔的是索林，也许埃勒博会更有希望熬过史矛革和半兽人的入侵。但是历史是不能说“如果”的。

       可是，他仍不死心。毕竟精灵仍然是中土大地上一支强大的种族。相比之下，人类更靠不住。他想要再努力一次。

       “索林，埃勒博已经被夺走了。它现在不在我们手里。”

       “埃勒博。。。”索林悲伤地望着巴林。

       巴林心里很难受。这不是他想说的话。这是所有矮人不能去触碰的伤口。但是他需要推动索林去做这件事。他接着说道：“即使木精灵占据了埃勒博，以后我们总有机会把他们弄走，把埃勒博再夺回来。如果木精灵看中的是财宝，对付他们总比对付龙要容易。眼下，连回埃勒博的路都被封死了，我们自己都进不去，更没有办法杀死史矛革。”

       索林低下了头。菲力和奇力在屋外嬉笑打闹。两人的身影掠过工具棚的门口。索林的目光转向两个小矮人的背影。

       巴林接着说：“我们在外流离失所越久，越多埃勒博的子孙被半兽人杀死，矮人王国的力量白白耗散，我们重回埃勒博的可能性就越小。都林的血脉就要终结了。”他说了一大段话，胸中涌上一股热气，忍不住咳嗽起来。

       “我不能让这发生。”索林艰难但决然地说，“我要怎么去和瑟兰迪尔说？”

       他惊讶地看着巴林咳得上气不接下气，他的嘴角喷出血沫来，染红了他花白的胡子。

       “巴林！”索林失声叫道。

       巴林捂着嘴，向他挥挥手，示意他不要靠近自己。他向后退着，直到他的后背碰上了屋角的旧木柜。他扶着木柜大口地喘息。

       “巴林！你不要紧吧？”索林上前想要扶他。这时，菲力和奇力也跑进了屋子。他们叽叽喳喳地说：“舅公，舅公，土豆洗好了。放在哪里煮？”

       巴林连连向他挥手，嘶声说：“别管我。。。看着炉子。。。粥要烧焦了。。。”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

       帕雷年轻的妻子瑞奈莉无聊地在炉火前拨弄着四弦琴的琴弦。音符凌乱，不成曲调。但总比完全无声的沉闷的夜晚要好。

       女佣爱玛端来了烛台。她脸上按耐不住地泛着红晕。

       “夫人，您什么时候就寝？”

       “我。。。还没想好。老爷呢？”

       “他还在书房里。”

       “那我也等会儿吧。”

       “夫人，您想不想看一件新鲜东西。”

       “什么新鲜东西？”瑞奈莉不解地望向爱玛。

       爱玛端着蜡烛，用眼神示意。瑞奈莉好奇地放下琴，起身跟她走下楼。爱玛把夫人带到洗衣房，把蜡烛靠近平摊在木板长桌上的几件衣服和一双深色的鹿皮长靴。两个女人头凑在一起细细看着这些衣物。瑞奈莉伸手捂住嘴，惊讶地小声叹道：“我的天呐！”

       一件撕破的斗篷，外面是棕色，内里是深绿色，质料像是最上等的天鹅绒。一件深绿色的厚呢料的短上衣，一条棕色的略有弹性的紧身裤，和一件白色衬衣。虽然这些衣物都带着洗过的残留的血渍，而且有撕裂刺破的痕迹，但衣料都非常精细。特别是那件衬衣，面料洁白细腻，触上去极其轻盈柔滑，在烛光的映照下，领口和袖口更散发出点点光芒，好像有珠玉宝石镶嵌在柔软的纤维当中，或者是夜晚的星辰织进了衣料的花纹里。

       爱玛得意地说：“夫人，我从没见过这么漂亮的衣服。我洗的时候就觉得特别不一样。您好好看看，多美的布料啊。手工那么细致。这都不像人的手做出来的东西。看这件衬衣，不知是什么做的呢。”

       瑞奈莉说：“怕不是丝绸吧？”

       “丝绸是什么？”

       “听说那是用魔法把森林的精髓抽取出来织造的。像水一样柔滑，像月光一样美，像影子一样轻。听说只有刚铎的王族的贵妇才有丝绸做的手帕。”

       “啊！”爱玛叹道，“可这是一整件衣服啊！”

       瑞奈莉忍不住地问：“这是哪里来的？什么人穿着这样的衣服？”

       爱玛凑近瑞奈莉的耳朵，压低声音说：“听说他是精灵。”

       “啊？精灵？他现在在哪里？”

       “老爷叫人把他锁起来了。怕他万一是妖怪，晚上会出来吃人。”

       “是吗？那你怎么知道他真的是精灵？”

       “妖怪不会有这么好的衣服吧？”

       “他现在穿着什么呢？这么冷的天，他不会冻死吗？”

       “放心，我给他裹上了毯子。”

       “他长得什么样子？”

       爱玛的脸上泛起少女的红晕。她吞吞吐吐地说：“他像。。。就像。。。画里的王子。。。”

       瑞奈莉笑着拧了她一下：“傻丫头。瞧你那样子。”但她自己也动了心。“我们明天去看看他吧？”

       爱玛伤心地说：“其实我好担心。他受了很重的伤，不知能不能活过今天晚上。”

       “听说精灵不会死。如果他真是精灵，明天也还会活着。”

       “是吗？夫人？“爱玛脸上重新漾起了笑意，”他要是不会死就太好了。”突然她想到一件事，对瑞奈莉说：“麦迪亚斯大人傍晚来找我要精灵的衣服。”

       ”哦？是吗？“

       “我说我刚洗了还是湿的，没有给他。”

       瑞奈莉不解地说：“他要那些干什么？”

       ”不知道。“爱玛说，随即又露出害怕的样子，”他让我不许和别人说。您听过就当不知道吧。“

 

 

       索林悄悄地沿着城堡的墙根往前走。静静飘落的稀疏的雪花有一颗没一颗地埋没在他浓密的须发中。他需要夜晚的寒气来压住他的怒火，特别是不得不去和一个精灵打交道的时候。如果有别的选择，他宁可不去做这件事。但是他思忖了一阵，意识到巴林提的的确是一个好主意。如果继续在这人类的小镇上做个铁匠，终其一生也不会有机会重新夺回埃勒博。为了埃勒博，为了矮人的王国，他必须忍耐。

       他还得小心，不能让人类察觉他的意图。

       他在靠近旧兵器库的时候，特地谨慎地打量了石墙上的牢房窗户一会儿，确定豪格没有在暗中窥视。深不见底的地牢里隐隐传来隐隐的哀嚎。即使没有人正在下面行刑，这地牢小小的冰冷的窗口也足以让人毛骨悚然。索林从来没有下去过。巴林曾被叫下去帮忙修理铁牢门。也许他就是在那里感染了瘴气才得的病。人类有无数种肮脏的疾病。在千百年的生活中他们似乎已经耐受了。而不得不与人类混居的矮人似乎对这些疾病更缺乏抵抗力。

       他贴着墙根往前走了几步。这时，他注意到一个神奇的景象。

       瑟兰迪尔仍然双手被拷，倚在木柱上。他双臂和脸上裸露的皮肤在黑暗中散发出微弱的莹白的光芒。木精灵真是令人讶异的生物。刚铎有一首古老的歌谣，其中有一句描述一队木精灵在黑夜里穿过密林。

       “ _他们的指尖就是星光，他们的脸庞胜过满月。”_

       他想起自己很小时候，有精灵使团来埃勒博。他们一个个长得又瘦又高，走起路来像流水一般柔缓。他的奶妈告诉他精灵满肚子都是故事，因为他们晚上不睡觉，一直都在看书。他问奶妈：“那他们一夜得点多少蜡烛啊？”奶妈告诉他精灵自己就会发光，不需要点蜡烛。他曾经好奇地想要钻进精灵的长袍，掀起那一层层厚重的丝绸，看看那下面的皮肤是否真的会发光。

       当然，那是在他还很小，还不知道幽暗密林的木精灵有多么高傲自私多么令人厌恶之前。

       他从没有离哪一个精灵这样近过。也不曾有哪一个精灵这样无助地落在他手里。这是一个天赐的报仇的良机。

       但是，现在不是要他性命的时候。

       索林走近瑟兰迪尔，听到他全力压抑着的呻吟声。他心里骂了三四遍“活该！”，然后沉住气，伸手拨开垂落在瑟兰迪尔脸上的淡金色的头发，托起他的脸。柔滑的金发从他的指缘滑落。他觉得自己的手触碰到瑟兰迪尔脸颊的地方，有种神奇的滑腻感，好像触过蝴蝶翅膀，沾了一手五彩缤纷的粉末的触感。

       傲慢的木精灵王不会允许自己在人类的锁链下因为伤痛而失态。但他全部的意志和力气似乎都消耗在他的伤痛上，已经无瑕注意到索林的前来。他艰难地喘息着，身体不住地颤抖。

       “喂！醒醒！”索林压低声音，轻轻拍了拍瑟兰迪尔的面颊，“睁开眼！“

       瑟兰迪尔神志恍惚地咕哝了几句。他开始说的是辛达语。然后是中土通用语—也就是人类通用的语言。

       索林听清楚他说的是”水“。

       索林耳边响起他的族人的声音。那是在埃勒博陷落的浓烟里绝望的嘶喊，在幽暗密林中被半兽人和蜘蛛猎杀时的哀嚎，在流浪的路上冻饿濒死的啜泣。想着这些他就分外愤怒。他在黑暗中攥紧了拳头。但是他必须克制自己。

       这时，瑟兰迪尔略微睁开眼睛，看到索林，却突然不发声音了。

       ”你再忍忍，我去给你拿水。“索林拍拍他的肩膀说。他用随身带的铁壶，在早上汲水打铁的井里灌了水，拿回瑟兰迪尔身边。他把铁壶凑近瑟兰迪尔的唇边，低声催促道：”喏，水。“

       瑟兰迪尔没有动。

       索林焦躁地说：“快点！我不会害你。”

       瑟兰迪尔舔了舔焦渴的嘴唇，但眼神中含着警惕。

       索林仰起脖子喝了一口，再次把铁壶凑到瑟兰迪尔的嘴边，低声说：“我说了这是水。”

       瑟兰迪尔沙哑的声音艰难地说：“你。。。你要干什么？”

       索林没耐心和他纠缠，左手一把抓住他的头发把他的脸抬起来，右手握着铁壶把水灌进他嘴里。瑟兰迪尔促不及防，被水呛到，咳嗽起来。索林连着灌下大半壶水，才放下铁壶，用手背拍拍瑟兰迪尔的脸说：“喂，你醒了？能说话了？”

       瑟兰迪尔在喘息的间隙，狠狠地盯着索林。

       索林感觉越来越不自在。他避开瑟兰迪尔的目光，往下看着裹在精灵王身上的毯子。他伸手去摸对方左侧的腰部，他记得那里有个很大的伤口。

       “别。。。”瑟兰迪尔来不及阻止他，索林粗糙的大手隔着毯子碰到了他的伤处。他痛得忍不住叫出了声，随即为自己的失态而狠狠咬住嘴唇。“别碰我。”瑟兰迪尔稍微缓过劲来，咬着牙说，“这是。。。多尔贡多的幽灵毒剑的伤。。。毒还在。。。你碰了，整个人都会腐烂。。。”

       看到瑟兰迪尔重伤痛楚的样子，索林的怒气本来已经渐渐低下去，被这句话又激了起来。“哼！”索林冷笑一声，“我看你并没烂掉么！你是不是要说精灵就算受个伤，也比命有定数的生物伤得高级？”

       “少说风凉话。”瑟兰迪尔忍着痛说，“你究竟要干什么？”

       “说正经的。”索林压下怒火，往后退了半步，站直身子说，“我是来帮你的。”

       瑟兰迪尔没有吭声。

       索林开始想，巴林果然是料错了。他早知道和精灵打交道没有什么好结果的。他正要转身走开，想了想，忍住气，又试探了一次：“我可以帮你。”

       “帮我？”瑟兰迪尔愤愤地说，“你祖父当年要是听我一句话，不要招来那条龙，那才是帮了所有人的大忙。”

       索林楞了一下，随即反驳说：“龙要来总是会来，和我祖父有什么关系？埃勒博又不是从我祖父从平地上挖出来的。我们矮人祖祖辈辈都在幸苦地工作，才积攒下那笔宝藏。”

       瑟兰迪尔冷笑一声：“哼，是你们祖祖辈辈都在挖人家的墙角。把铲子和镐头伸进了大绿林的领地 ，把属于我们的白钻石揣进了你们的口袋里。”

       索林愤而甩手说：“去你的！要不是矮人在开挖，你们压根都不知道山脉里还有白钻石！“他指着瑟兰迪尔的鼻子挖苦说：”你们高高在上，不肯弯下腰弄脏漂亮的长袍去干幸苦的工作。但看到人家得到财宝，又嫉妒不过。”

       瑟兰迪尔转过脸去，避开他的手指：“你们贪心不足地攫取地里的宝藏，根本不管日后的后果是什么。”

       索林反驳他说：“你怎么知道你说的后果就是真的是后果？你样样事情都料得到，又怎么会被多尔贡多的毒剑刺伤，落在人类手里？”

       瑟兰迪尔怒而不语。他被巨大的痛楚和剧烈的怨愤折磨着，身体和灵魂好似都要被撕裂成纷纷的碎片。

       他最后咬牙说：“我的事不用你管。”

       “你。。。”索林没想到瑟兰迪尔这么软硬不吃。他很想撂下他扬长而去。但是想到巴林的噂噂叮嘱，他最后打算再试探一次：“你少嘴硬吧。说句痛快的，只要你答应我的条件，我可以救你出去。。。”

       “你？”瑟兰迪尔仰头瞥了他一眼，嘴角浮出一丝不屑的冷笑，“密林边境随处都是半兽人，密林里面还有蜘蛛怪和食人妖。你准备把我救到哪里去？”

       看他虽然受了重伤，身处绝境，却软硬不吃，索林狠狠地一跺脚：“那你就在这里等死吧！”他转身大步就走。

       回到铁匠后院的工具棚，他没有爬上阁楼休息。他在门口来回不停地走。寒风吹在他脸上，让他觉得扎心地凉。

       巴林从没有门板的门口探出头，无声地看着他。直到他的脚步缓下来，巴林才深深地叹了一口气。

       索林侧面对着他，两眼看着墙根，简短地说：“谈崩了。”

       巴林愣了一下，他连连梳理着自己花白的胡子，眼睛在索林身上转了半天，忍住叹息，微笑着说：“那也还好。至少他还活着。过几天再谈谈。”

       索林倒进阁楼上的干草堆里。但是他睡不着。他能听见两个外甥、巴林和欧里的呼吸声，围绕在他的身边，在这小小的阁楼里。但他觉得非常孤独。他不想承认这是因为听到了那只该死的精灵说的话。他感觉自己被包围在浓稠的黑夜里，没有星光也没有声响。中土大地已经成了邪恶横行的恐怖世界。连经历了三个纪元的腥风血雨的智慧而强大的精灵也落到这般境地。中土的其他生物还有出路么？

       他悄悄起身，绕过熟睡的其他矮人，再次走回瑟兰迪尔身边。

       黎明前的黑暗浓得像化不开的泥水。瑟兰迪尔皮肤上的光芒似乎在渐渐变暗。邪恶的毒伤消耗了他的生命力。他靠在木柱上，神志恍惚，不住地呻吟。

       索林突然意识到，自己没法下手杀他。在流离于中土大陆的这几年里，当他每次想到精灵的时候，都会觉得那么愤恨和厌恶。但他尽管时常梦见自己和矮人亲族砍杀半兽人，却从来没有梦见过砍杀精灵。

       意识模糊的瑟兰迪尔张了张嘴，含混地用辛达语断断续续地似乎在乞求什么。

       索林不想看到任何生物被折磨，即使这个生物是个讨厌的精灵。他无奈地想，如果这只精灵现在乞求他补上一刀，以尽快结束他的痛苦，那就好了。他既报了仇，也不用再和这傲慢的家伙打交道。

       从瑟兰迪尔含混的声音中，他听到一个一再重复的词。

       “喂！”索林低声喝问，“你在说什么？”

       “莱戈拉斯----莱戈拉斯----”

       “喂！醒醒！”索林握紧他的下颌摇了摇，“莱戈拉斯是什么意思？你说话呀！”

       瑟兰迪尔的声音越来越低微，直到他完全失去了知觉。索林失望地慢慢松开手。瑟兰迪尔的头垂了下来，淡金色的长发重新遮住了他的脸。

 


	7. Chapter 7

      浊水溪边，山脚下的密林里。几只豺狼正在啃食着尸体。突然他们警觉地竖起耳朵，然后夹着尾巴飞速消失在灌木丛中。

      劳尔带着一小支半兽人踏进了这片树林。他很远就嗅到了尸体的气味。但是没有料到情况会是这样。

      半兽人横七竖八的尸体在这片树林周边倒了一路。前前后后有十几个。劳尔捡拾起一具尸首。只剩一点皮肉连着的脖子承受不住尸体脑袋的分量，彻底断了下来，噗地落在冻硬的枯草上。

      “就这里？”他发狠地问一个半兽人小喽罗。后者缩着脖子点点头，露出害怕的样子。

      “就一个？”再次得到肯定的回应，劳尔扔下尸体，恨恨地想，这帮没用的东西！25个半兽人的连队，其中好几人还配着多尔贡多的毒剑，竟然连一个精灵都没抓住，而且只有1个活着逃回来。

      更让他意外的是，从尸体的伤痕来看，大多半兽人是被半兽人的刀所杀。如果不是这支追捕队突然发疯相互砍杀，那就只有一个解释：被围捕的这个精灵没有武器，或者至少没有称手的武器。所以他才夺下半兽人的刀来自卫。

      他翻动着草丛中的尸体，寻找可能的线索。他的一个同伴发出一声得意地嚎叫，从一具尸体的攥紧的手中扯下一块布片来。

      两个半兽人在幽暗的月光下细看那把刀。野兽般的黄色曈仁瞪得老大。

      这是一片深棕色的衣料，没有花纹和装饰。劳尔认出这是木精灵常穿的斗篷的衣料。它的主人应该只是普通的木精灵。

      可是，一只什么样的木精灵能在黑夜里一口气斩杀20多个半兽人呢？这里肯定有些什么特别的地方。劳尔跟随着气息，追踪到森林的边缘，密林消失，岩石裸露的地方。在一块石头上的凹陷处，他用手指剥了一片冰渣，放进嘴里啧了啧，得意地咧嘴笑着，露出尖锐的牙齿。

      他尝到了精灵的血的味道。特别甜美的，古老的永生的生物的血。如果不是血里混着多尔贡多剑毒的味道，他还想品尝更久。他啐出嘴里的血沫，伸头望着岩石岸边刚刚重新结冰的溪水，顺着溪水流经的方向又继续远望。在远处隐隐闪着星星点点的火光。那是人类居住的村庄。

      他朝身后的半兽人喽罗一挥手，他们几个重新又消失在黑暗的密林中。

 

      麦迪亚斯敲开了半山客栈的后门。客栈老板阿让慌忙恭敬地迎接他。“老爷，       他急切地说，“这里没外人。您放心。他还在楼上他平常住的那个房间。”麦迪亚斯朝他点了点头。阿让急忙闭嘴。

      二楼一间屋子的窗户里，亮着蜡烛摇曳的光。

      麦迪亚斯压低帽檐，敲了敲楼上亮着烛光的客房的门。

      他身后，一间黑暗的客房的门慢慢打开了。麦迪亚斯深吸了一口气，转身走进那间客房。这是他们的暗号。为的是确保迷惑那些万一太有好奇心的人。半山客栈离石墙镇并不远。在有人的地方，任何秘密都不会保存太久。所以要速战速决。

      黑暗中，一个高大的身形隐藏在从头兜到脚的长袍里。他的轮廓模糊，只比黑暗更加浓一些。

      麦迪亚斯从怀里掏出银发箍，搁在客房的木板桌子上。

      他听见黑暗中的对方深长地吸了一口气，仿佛是猎犬在辨识猎物的气息。这声音让他本能地恐惧。他尽可能抑制住舌头的颤抖，肯定地告诉对方：“这个可是活的。”

      他听见黑暗中发箍被在木桌上拖动并摩挲的声音。他等了一会儿，不安地舔了舔嘴唇。最后忍不住问：“怎么样？多少钱？”

      “活的？”对方低沉的声音仿佛来自地狱的深处。

      “是活的！”麦迪亚斯焦躁地试图说服对方，“不过你真的是要一个活的，那就赶快吧。”

      “受伤的？”

      “嗯。”麦迪亚斯不情愿地承认，心想别因为这个掉了价钱，他想了想，马上跟着说，“但现在还是活的。”

      对方在黑暗中摩挲着精灵的发箍，无声地笑了起来。开始他还克制。但想象这件珍贵的肉体落入他的掌中的快感，使他忍不住笑出了声。他的笑声如同夜枭一样在简陋的乡间旅店的空房里振荡。

      麦迪亚斯打了一个寒战。他喜欢钱，但是讨厌被别人捏在手心里的感觉。他打算把主动权拉回自己这边，速战速决。他伸手从桌子上拿回发箍，威胁说：“你到底是要还是不要？你不要的话我就另找别人了。”

      对方沉默了一下。空屋的空气似乎都要凝结。麦迪亚斯能听到自己心跳的声音。最后对方说出“10个刚铎金币”的时候，他的手心冒出一阵意外欣喜的冷汗。他听说上次有人从溪水中捞到一截据说精灵的残尸就卖了1个刚铎金币。在石墙镇，1个刚铎金币就可以买一匹好马，外加全套鞍具。这次果然是挖到金矿了。但是他还不甘心，继续讨价还价说：“才10个刚铎金币？这可是个活的。几百年都碰不上一个的。”

      “如果你回去时他已经死了，完整的尸体10个刚铎金币。”

      麦迪亚斯心里一阵窃喜，连忙追问说：“要还是活的呢？”

      “活的，再加上这个。”对方掀了掀罩在手臂上的长袖，一枚豆子般大的宝石戒指在黑暗中闪出莹莹的绿光。

      “夜光石！”麦迪亚斯认出这价值连城的珠宝，据说有神奇的功效，可以预见未来，帮人逢凶化吉。他还没从狂喜中恢复过来，一枚金币滚动着，“啪”地翻转搁在了桌子上。对方说：“这是订金。不管死活，三天后在这里，一手交钱，一手交货。“

      “还有这个。” 一个冰冷的东西落到了麦迪亚斯的手心。对方接着说：“把这个插进他的身体里。”

      麦迪亚斯在黑暗中触摸着自己手里细长的金属，一头略尖，另一头带着一个小小的弯曲。样子像个钉子。比常见的别针要大一些，但比捅烟斗的通条又要小一些。

      麦迪亚斯狐疑地重复道：“插进他的身体里？”

      “别让他自己拔出来，也别让别人看见。”

      “这是为了什么？”

      “为了给这件货打上我的主人已买下的标记。” 黑暗里，那人耸动肩膀笑着，连木板桌子似乎也抖动起来。

 

 

      索林听到楼下的响动，腾地醒来。他快速地翻身坐起，一手伸进当床垫的干草堆里，握住了他的剑柄。他往楼下看去，看到巴林背着一个藤筐，拄着拐杖，正准备出门的样子。欧里和两个孩子还在熟睡。

      “你去干什么？”

      巴林好似若无其事地说：“去镇边上林子里看看还有没有掉下没人捡的栗子，顺便再去河边荒地里挖挖有没有秋天没摘完的香菜。”

      栗子是木精灵爱吃的食物。

      索林明白他的意思。但他说不出口让巴林放弃他的念头。象所有矮人一样，巴林也相当地固执。他只好说：“路上小心。”

      巴林微笑道：“放心。天开始亮了。半兽人没法在光天化日下活动。你再睡一会儿吧。炉膛里有土豆烘着。”

      寒冷的清晨，石墙镇还没有醒来。令人压抑的刺骨寒冷似乎击昏了这平日就了无生气的小镇。笔直细瘦的树枝上承着几日的残雪。灰暗的陈旧的房屋被白雪暂时掩盖了它们的丑陋。 矮小的巴林慢慢地在结冰的石阶上行走。在这个人类的小镇上，此时此刻，似乎只有这个矮人是唯一的活物。

      他边走边咳嗽。走上一段就得歇息一阵。

      镇子东头的大路边就有栗子树。但是秋天掉下的栗子早就被捡光了。他在镇子边上的林子里运气也没有好更多。他的手脚已经冻麻，才在雪和泥的混合物中翻到四五个栗子。毛茸茸的外壳上刺还没有掉。他顾不上扎手，把它们一个个捡起来。孩子们也会爱吃。他心里想，然后悲伤地摇摇头。他们应该学习读写，礼仪，剑法，历史，成为都林血脉的继承人，光复矮人的王国，而不是跟着大人帮人类打铁，劈柴，做苦力勉强维生。

      他心里挣扎一阵，决心把栗子带回去给菲力和奇力。他得另找一些什么给瑟兰迪尔。

      他吃力地爬上一段石阶，靠着墙角坐在地上休息。地面很冷，但他实在走不动了，已经顾不上那么多。他觉得自己年纪还没有让他衰弱到那个地步。他的身体一定是有什么问题了。天神奥勒在上，在他回归奥勒的殿堂之前，还能再看一眼埃勒博的大殿吗？

      他头上，一扇木窗“吱呀”一声开了。他怕是住在里面的人家要倒夜壶，弄脏他好不容易捡来的栗子。他赶忙翻滚身爬起来。

      “哦呀！你这矮人！”屋里一个女人的声音吃惊地说，“一大早在这里干什么？”

      巴林抬头看见一张熟悉的面孔，笑眯眯地说：“夫人，我只是路过。”

      “天这么冷，进来喝杯茶吧。”寡妇裁缝多丽丝招呼道。

      巴林盘腿坐在裁缝的高脚圈椅上，捧着热乎乎的茶，心里油然而生感激。

      多丽丝40来岁，身材圆胖，成天带着铜质的顶针箍，穿着一件棕色的旧围裙。丈夫死后她独自支撑着这个裁缝铺。好几批流浪的矮人都曾经在她的门廊里过夜，只要帮她打上井水，劈好柴。后来镇上有人风言风语说她需要的矮人的力气，并不止于水缸边和柴灶旁。她在街上边哭边骂。后来再有矮人上门时，她干脆开门让他们进屋。流言反而被吓住，不敢再浮出街面了。她也不在乎它们是否还继续在洗衣池排水沟边，或者菜市场的摊位后面悄悄地流淌。

      最近已经有一阵子不再有新的矮人流浪经过石墙镇。但是巴林，欧里和索林还会轮流过来帮她打水劈柴。

      多丽丝一边缝着一件男人的罩袍，一边絮絮叨叨地说：“好多日子没看见你了。我以为你已经离开镇上，要不就是你也和欧里一起跟着别人去山上打柴了。”

      巴林微笑着说：“是啊，夫人。天冷下来后我就没怎么出门。欧里上次给你带来的柴还有多少？我叫他再给你背一些来。”

      “啊哈哈，柴还有。还能用一阵。橡木桶还跟着老彼得在做活吗？”

      “是呀。有活就去做。不过有时有，有时没有。”

      “现在活越来越少了。能挣钱的营生不好找呀。”

      “是呀。”巴林叹道，“什么时候城主老爷要找人翻修城堡就好了。那样就会有很多活可以干。”

      “帕雷老爷呀，干什么都没主意。再说，他也没这个能耐弄到足够的钱来翻修城堡。老天，但愿我活着的时候不必看到我们用得上这个城堡。要真的打起仗来，就现在这个样子，城堡也没什么用场。要打仗的话，恐怕日子更不好过吧。”

      巴林苦笑道：“是呀。”

      多丽丝缝好一只衣袖，穿上另一段线，把罩袍翻过来，一边说，“你看，现在人家越来越省，可以用好衣料的，也尽量用便宜的。我说罩袍哪能用粗布做。人家可好，不仅用粗布，还要在袖子肘子这里加固。裤子也要做成这样的。丑死了。”

      巴林随口问：“这是什么人订的衣服呢？”

      “这是甜水井街的帕斯卡尔定做的衣服。”她突然停了一下，问巴林，“你住在孤山的时候，山里有没有精灵？”

      “精灵？”巴林的背直了一下，“哦，那个，我们的城市埃勒博在山下。精灵住在山上森林里。我们平时没什么往来。”

      “精灵很值钱吗？”

      “这个。。。”巴林越加狐疑，“你是说精灵有没有钱？我想精灵挺有钱的吧？”

      “我听说呀，帕斯卡尔订的这身衣服，是他准备去挖精灵的骨头时穿的。”

      巴林打了一个冷战，他掌心的茶好像突然失去了温度。

      多丽丝接着说：“听说秋天的时候，有人在长湖镇打渔时，捞起了一段奇怪的尸首。据说还不是整的，穿着奇怪的盔甲。好像是大水从山上的小溪里冲下来的。”

      “哦？”

      “然后，居然有人出了大价钱把那具尸首买走了。人家才知道这是个精灵的尸首。买的人还放出话来，说如果再有，还会买。你说，精灵不是不会死的吗？怎么会有尸首呢？”

      “这个。。。精灵一般的确是不会死，但是他们可以被利器杀死，或者被火烧死。”巴林一边说着，一边迅速地在心里盘算着几种可能性。他问：“那这叫帕斯卡尔的人要到哪里去挖精灵的骨头呢？”

      “不知道。看他准备的东西，似乎是要去什么地方花力气挖泥土的，不像是去湖里用渔网捞。你要是想知道，我可以等他来拿衣服的时候顺便问问他。”

      “不不不，不用让他发现是我想知道。”

      “说老实话，其实我也想知道。”多丽丝说，“听说精灵会魔法。要是有人想花大价钱弄一只活的，那也许还真值得。为什么死的也要呢？想不明白。”

      巴林捋了捋胡子说：“中土让人想不明白的事情越来越多了。。。”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

       爱玛和瑞奈莉悄悄地转过墙角，远远地看着旧兵器库里被铁链绑缚在木柱上的精灵。

       “哦！天哪！看他的金发。”瑞奈莉不禁悄悄地叹道。

       “小点声，夫人！”爱玛赶忙拉了拉她的外袍的袖子，“别被人看到了。”

       瑞奈莉无奈地拉低外袍兜在头上的帽兜，遮住脸。她不应该出现在这个地方。但是爱玛的描述已经让燃起了她的好奇心，更不用说抚摸过精灵的衣物给她带来的神奇的感觉。

       她小声问：“爱玛，你看到他受伤了？”

       爱玛点点头，揪心地望着那个非比寻常的囚徒，“他伤得可不轻。他。。。他不会是昨天夜里死了吧？”

       “啊，真是太可怜了。”瑞奈莉沿着墙角往前走了几步。爱玛想要拉住她，但自己的脚像是不听使唤似的，也忍不住向那囚徒的方向移动。

       瑞奈莉的指尖轻触过精灵的赤裸的臂膀。她从未见过有人有这样均匀细致的皮肤。它有着纯净的白色和弹性的质感，触摸它让人怦然心动。

       “我的天呀。”她小声地感叹，心想爱玛的言辞实在太贫乏，没法描述清楚精灵的肉体的美好。或者说人类的语言已经不足以描绘这种美好。但她随即看到包裹着他身体的毯子，在腰部的部分有黑色的液体渗出来。而他被铁镣扣住的手腕，皮肤已经磨破。“罪过啊。。。”她的心随着她的手指颤抖。 她的手指在伸向精灵的浅金色的头发时犹豫了一下。她最终感受到来自精灵的微弱的鼻息，欣喜地回头对爱玛说：“他还活着。”

       爱玛的眼里含着眼泪说：“夫人，那您能不能想法救救他？这样下去他肯定会死的。”

       瑞奈莉转身往回走。爱玛连忙跟上去说：“”夫人，您去求求老爷吧。”

       “不，“瑞奈莉无奈地摇头说，”直接求他是没有用的。他肯定不会答应，说不定还会做出更可怕的事情来。“她想到在城堡地牢里发生过的那些残酷的场面，心头一阵发紧。在她结婚前，并没有听说帕雷有特别暴虐的名声，至少没有超过他统治一方的需要。在这个时代，暴虐似乎已经是各个王国和城邦的统治者不可缺少的素质。但是当她开始听说城堡的地牢有多深，并目睹过几次犯了很小过失的百姓或仆从被施以酷刑的时候，她开始明白她原先的预想还是太过轻描淡写。

       爱玛着急地说：”那我们怎么办呢？“

       ”想想，再想想。“瑞奈莉说。

       当她和帕雷在温暖的餐厅对坐着吃早餐的时候，她看见他满意地吞下又一个煎蛋。她心里想，今天的早饭不错，也许食物使他心情轻松的时候是一个触及敏感话题的好机会。

       她在座位上挪动了一下身体，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角。

       ”老爷，“她揣度着言辞，小心地说，”听说您的领地上捕获了一个珍贵的猎物？“

       ”嗯？“帕雷扬起了一侧的眉毛，不知道她指的是什么。

       ”听说，他有着金色的头发和巧言的舌头。“

       帕雷若有所思地说：”哦，你是说那个自称是精灵的东西？“

       瑞奈莉装作惊奇地样子说：”是吗？他真的是个精灵？那可真不寻常。“

       “哦，是啊。他是这么说，但他真正是什么，谁也不知道啊。这真是一件烦心的事。”

       “那老爷你打算拿他怎么办呢？”

       帕雷皱了皱眉，说：“还没想好。反正不能轻易放了他。”

       瑞奈莉心里一动，说：”是呀老爷。既然不能放了他，就把他好好养着吧？“

       帕雷的眉毛一挑，意外地望着他的妻子。女佣爱玛不失时机地给他的杯子里倒满热腾腾的蜂蜜水。

       瑞奈莉见似乎能有转机，接着说：”如果老爷您好好对他，他肯定会心怀感激，会给石墙镇带来好运。“

       帕雷若有所思地听着: ”恩，我想想。。。“

       ”您看镇上昨天夜里还挺太平的。您还怕他是食人妖吗？您可以不把锁全解开。这样的话，您随时都可以重新把他关起来。“

       见帕雷仍然不表态，瑞奈莉继续说：”要是他真的是精灵，却因为伤重天冷死在石墙镇上，万一他的族人来山下寻找他，那可就麻烦了。“

       帕雷终于点了点头：”好吧。先养着再说吧。“

       站在帕雷背后的爱玛，端着茶壶，从茶壶柄后面悄悄翘起她的大拇指。

 

 

 

       豪格登上石梯，在靠墙的能晒到太阳的地方坐下。从这个位置他可以同时看着兵器库里这个意外的囚徒，又能从石墙上的小窗口随时查看他的常规的犯人。他得意地晃着腿，胳膊搁在一个旧板箱上，从怀里掏出一把花生米嚼着。这个板箱里残留着一些碎石，不知是谁上次修整城堡墙头的路面时留下来的。

       他饶有兴致地看着铁匠老彼得和那个矮人在下面干活。

       旧兵器库正在被加固改造成能长久使用的房间。尊帕雷大人的命令，有人运来干草，给这囚徒铺了一个床铺让他可以躺下。他被重新穿上他的衣服。他的斗篷盖在他的身上。但他的双手和双脚仍然被铁镣铐着。铁匠也被叫来，给兵器库的里面半截装上铁栅栏。

       一块石子从房顶上扔下来，打在瑟兰迪尔身上，又弹开来。

       豪格拖长声音，怪声怪气地说：“喂，白肚皮的蛤蟆！”

       瑟兰迪尔一动不动。

       豪格发出怪笑声，又扔了一块石子下来，一边冲着瑟兰迪尔叫道：““喂，黄毛的死狗。”这块没扔准，击中了房梁的残缘，擦着索林的肩头弹落到地上。

       索林厌恶地瞪了豪格一眼。

       豪格没有察觉，或许他察觉了也不会在意。那只是他掌心之中的又一个囚徒。他想怎样对他的囚徒就怎样对待他们。

       豪格又飞出一块石子，在离瑟兰迪尔的腰上伤口不远的地方砸中了地面。“喂，树林里的妖精！看招！”他在这恶毒的游戏里自得其乐，各种刻薄恶心的字眼随着石块东一下西一下地飞落到旧兵器库里。瑟兰迪尔一动不动。但帮着铁匠干活的索林已经郁了一肚子火气。

       豪格甩出又一块石子，这块击中瑟兰迪尔的头。瑟兰迪尔呻吟了一声，手腕牵动了一下铁链。

       豪格得意地大笑起来：”哈哈哈，声音那么酥？昨晚没人X你，受不了了是不是？“

       索林终于忍不住，丢下铁锤，转身要走。

       铁匠老彼得连忙叫住他说：“你去哪里？”

       “我。。。我去耳根清净一下。”

       老彼得低声说：“别招惹那个痞子。干完活我们就走了。”

       索林往墙根上方看了一眼，大声说：“这铁条太短了。我去找些木桩来垫一下。”

       老彼得迟疑了一下，没有阻拦。

       索林大大方方地先走到旁边的另一间旧兵器库，拎起几根木条检视一番。然后似乎他对这些木料不太满意，放下它们，又往城墙上走。城墙上堆着一些木料，似乎也是不知那一次修理时剩下的。躺在墙头风吹日晒无人清理。他抓起其中一根，大步走下石梯。在走过豪格身边的时候，他好像脚下被砂石一滑，急忙用木料撑住自己。木料的一头顺势就把板箱顶落下去。碎石在囚室里洒落一地。

       索林慢慢地收回木料，随手扛上自己肩头，简短地对豪格说：“劳驾，借过。”

       豪格恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，一手抽出腰间的皮鞭，正要借势发作。索林从肩膀后面冷冷地瞥了他一眼。他宽阔的肩膀上轻松地扛着一根粗大的木料，胳膊上鼓起的肌肉在他粗布罩衫下线条分明。

       豪格卷起皮鞭挽在胳膊上，恨恨地对索林吼道：“滚！你这毛茸茸的野人。”

       索林没搭理他，扛着木料下了石梯，回到旧兵器库继续干活。

       豪格在石梯上骂骂咧咧了一会儿，悻悻地走下来回牢房里去了。

       老彼得偷偷对索林撇了撇嘴：“干得漂亮。这下耳根清净了。”

       临近中午的时候巴林给铁匠们送来了午饭。趁着索林和老彼得吃饭的时候，他走到铁栏杆边，仔细地打量着那精灵囚徒。他脸朝里面侧躺着，看不清面孔。但是看那修长的身体的轮廓，笔直的浅金色头发，和露在金发缝隙里的小巧的耳朵尖，这无疑是个精灵，而且不是常见的木精灵。他们多数都是深棕色的头发。

       巴林在埃勒博的时候，就注意到有些宝石订单可能是来自精灵。他们会细致地要求每一颗宝石的颜色，质地，分量，但要的都是粗料。这些粗料通过人类中间商，最终会到达精灵工匠的手里。在埃勒博时，他看见过一两次精灵使团，惊讶地远望他们修长的身影无声地滑过索恩的宫殿粗厚的柱廊，暗暗欣赏他们华丽的衣袍摇曳的边角。但他从没见过任何一个精灵工匠，更难以想像那些白钻石一样冰冷高傲的生物也能在作坊里埋头工作。但他有时忍不住想像，那些精灵工匠也应该有着纤长白皙的手指，他们会怎样拿捏拨弄这些宝石粗料，直到把它们加工成精美的首饰，或者镶嵌在精致的用品上。他摸到过精灵制作的宝剑，锋刃和装饰都令矮人叹为观止。如果不是因为事先就知道这是精灵的作品，和他一起品赏那柄宝剑的矮人工匠们肯定忍不住公开地大声赞叹。

       他悲伤地想起，那群工匠现在已经都不在世间了。

       像所有矮人一样，他天生对精灵保持着警惕。但这不应该成为矮人抓紧这次机会的障碍。

       他低声咳嗽一声，想要引起精灵囚徒的注意。但是那声咳嗽像引信一样引发他的身体抽搐地接连咳嗽。他捂着嘴转身离开铁栏杆边，走到有太阳的地方，扶着墙休息了一阵。

       索林起身对他说：“你回去躺着吧。”

       “我没事。” 巴林从怀里摸出一个干芦苇叶包成的小包，拍进索林手里。芦苇叶里散发出诱人的酸甜味。

       索林问：“这是什么？”

       巴林笑了笑说：“这是梅子。精灵都喜欢的。”

       “你哪里来的梅子？”

       “那个女裁缝给我的。”

       “你专门为了这个家伙去问她讨的？”索林不满地皱起了眉头。

       “没。我去捡栗子，路过她那里。她自己给我的。”

       索林还是阴沉着脸。离开埃勒博，在人类的村镇流浪没多久，他就察觉人类对于男女之间有不少规矩和戒条。他还注意到好脾气而且能说会道的巴林似乎挺讨女人喜欢。他不在意为一个人类干活然后领取报酬，但是他不想让一个矮人被纠缠进任何人类的麻烦事里去，更不要说竟然是为了一个精灵。

       巴林用期待的目光看着他。

       索林没有办法，只好把小包揣进怀里。

       巴林笑眯眯地说：“这就对了。再试试吧。”他正要走，又想起了什么，回过头压低声音，对索林说：“听说附近有人收买精灵的尸体。”

       索林吃了一惊：“是什么人？买去做什么？”

       巴林摇摇头：“不知道。但是听上去总觉得不对劲。”

       “是人类在买吗？”

       “不确定。倒是有人专门为此准备去挖精灵的尸体。”

       索林冷笑一声：”人类，哼，那倒不奇怪。只要有钱挣什么都可以干。你留着心，打探一下究竟是怎么回事。“

       ”哎，好的。“

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

      等老彼得去抽一支烟的功夫，索林悄悄走近铁栏杆。他特意抬头看了看对面墙上通向牢房的小窗，确认豪格不在那里。然后他挪开还没装好的牢门，走进牢房，在瑟兰迪尔背后转了两圈。

      瑟兰迪尔一动不动。

      他想了想，把芦苇叶包着的小包丢进瑟兰迪尔的面前，然后装作没事的样子走出去继续干活。

      等最后一根铁栏杆也安装好，旧兵器库的屋顶也盖上芦苇席的时候，索林告诉老彼得他去把囚室里面扫一下，然后会把工具车拖回去。老彼得就先走了。

      待老彼得走后，索林找了把扫帚，进囚室去扫地。他把散落的石子扫回板箱，然后把板箱和扫帚放到一旁，在瑟兰迪尔身后蹲下，低声唤道：“喂！醒醒！”

      瑟兰迪尔仍然没有动。

      他心想：“死了？”想到这里，他既觉得有些懊恼，但也私下松了一口气。如果瑟兰迪尔真的已死，他也就不再需要勉强和他去打交道了。但是，他的目光落在瑟兰迪尔头部前方一点的地方，看见一卷干芦苇叶卷得整整齐齐地放在那里。旁边一字排开5个梅子核。

      “这家伙是什么时候把梅子吃掉的？我怎么一点都没察觉？”索林心里懊恼地想着。

      刚铎有一首古老的歌谣唱道：

_精灵轻盈地穿过林间，不会惊扰最胆小的母鹿。_

_隔着一座山都能听见， 矿洞里矮人沉重的脚步。_

 

      瑟兰迪尔还活着。他说不出该是感到欣慰还是该是感到沮丧 。于是他伸手在瑟兰迪尔背后推了一把：“喂！醒醒！”

      他感觉瑟兰迪尔背上的肌肉抽动了一下。 “别碰我！该死的！”瑟兰迪尔低声说。他的声音虽然低，但是要比昨夜稳定有力。

      索林站起身，说：“你脑子清醒了？想清楚了没有？”

      瑟兰迪尔转过身，望着索林说：“你早上怎么不直接把那个人渣一块儿扫下来？”他脸色仍然苍白，但眼神显得机警有力，似乎他的生命力已经恢复了一些。

      索林冷笑一声说：”你有本事你自己去灭了他，找我做什么？“

      瑟兰迪尔冷冷地说：”是你自己来找我要帮我的。你这么快就忘记了？“

      索林一阵恼火，恨不得在那金发的脑袋上狠狠地踹上一脚。

      瑟兰迪尔看出了他的恼怒，用手肘支撑着身体坐起来。他的眼睛仍然低于索林的视线平视的高度，但是那似乎不曾减损他的冷傲。他右半侧身体靠着木柱，歪着头看着索林，似乎看着一件好玩的东西。他的冰蓝色的眼睛似乎无比幽深。精灵的外貌看不出年纪，只能从眼睛里看到积淀千年的漫长曲折的生命。

      索林毫不畏惧地直视着他。哪怕手执一段橡木为盾，他也敢独自迎战半兽人首领阿佐格。这高傲的精灵王也不在他话下。

      瑟兰迪尔露出一丝淡淡地微笑：“嗯，我对索尔说过，你比你爹要靠谱。我果然没有看错。”

      索林截断他的话头说：“你不配提我的祖父和父亲！”

      “那我们来说说你身边的另一个老头吧。对了，他应该是你亲戚吧？”

      “你。。。”索林猜不透瑟兰迪尔要说什么。

      “他得病了，不是吗？他慢慢失去一个战士的体力，变得越来越虚弱消瘦。月亮升上来的时候他发着烧，太阳升起来的时候他又像水塘里的石块一样湿冷。”

      “你。。。你在说什么！”索林感觉胸口好像被人猛击了一圈。

      “邪毒已经入侵了他的身体。他的肺将会一次一次渗出血来，然后一点一点慢慢凝固，像淤泥一样胶着，像木炭一样塌陷。死亡不会这么痛快地结束他的痛苦。在那一天到来之前他会不得不为呼吸每一口空气而挣扎，直到他所有的力气只够用来呼吸。”

      “你竟敢诅咒巴林！”索林抓住瑟兰迪尔的领口，一把把他拽起来。

      牵扯伤口的疼痛使瑟兰迪尔差点叫出声。他抓住索林的的手腕，想要把他推开。索林重重地把他搡倒在地。瑟兰迪尔喘息着，艰难地用胳膊肘和膝盖移动身体，避开索林。他衣服撕破的地方露出里面的伤口。

      这时，索林注意到他胳膊上和身上几处较浅的刀伤已经大幅度地愈合了。其速度之快超过索林见过的任何创伤。

      他走上前一步，踏住瑟兰迪尔的胳膊，俯下身，掀开他的短外衣。他没有束腰带，左侧腰部的伤口露了出来。那一大片黑色也已经褪去了一些。

      “放开我！”瑟兰迪尔愠怒地抽出胳膊，拂下短外衣的前襟，愤愤地说，“你想干什么！”他还想避得更远，但铁镣牵住了他的手腕。他蜷起身，双手手肘夹紧护住自己的身体，对索林说：“谁要诅咒他了？他叫什么名字，是你什么亲戚，和我都没有关系。我只是告诉你他身上会发生什么。”

      索林瞪着瑟兰迪尔说：“凭什么这么说他？你怎么知道的？他中了什么毒？”一连串愤愤的问题抛向瑟兰迪尔，但他自己胸中空洞的疼痛感越来越明显。他发觉瑟兰迪尔说的句句都直指最近几个月巴林身上发生的变化。他不得不承认，精灵神奇的医术令他惊讶。但是正因为如此，他更担心瑟兰迪尔预言的巴林的结局会变成事实。他目睹了太多的族人的伤亡。他不想再失去任何一个亲人。

      “这不是毒，”瑟兰迪尔整了整衣服，支撑着身体坐起来，“这是人类常见的一种疾病，名叫虚痨。很多人类都染上过它，但是只有一部分人类会因此丧命。”

      “为什么是巴林？”

      “这我管不着。但是，自从他以后不时咳出血沫，他身边身体虚弱的，或者是小孩，也会慢慢染上这种病。”

      菲力和奇力蹦蹦跳跳地身影飞快地略过索林的脑海。

      “你。。。”他恨不能一拳捣向那张精致优美的嘴，让他再也吐不出这些可怕的话语。他拽住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀把他拖过来，狠狠的按在木柱上。

      瑟兰迪尔痛得叫出了声。

      索林向他吼道：“告诉我！怎样才能治好他的病！全部说出来！要有半个字吞吞吐吐。。。”

      “我不会。”瑟兰迪尔简短地说。他的脸色变得十分苍白，气息也开始凌乱。似乎刚才激烈的动作撕裂了他的伤口，使他异常痛苦。

      索林一手抓住瑟兰迪尔被铐住的手腕，一手卡住了他的喉咙。他用自己的体重压住精灵，瞪着他的眼睛吼道：“你这条毒蛇！你骗我！我唾弃你的先祖，和你所有的后代！”

      这句话显然比他粗暴的动作更深地伤害了瑟兰迪尔。他气得发抖，掰住索林的手腕用力甩开他的铁钳般的双手，以致于把他衣服的肩部也撕破了。

      “我告诉过你了！我不知道！”瑟兰迪尔在索林的铁钳般的大手下痛苦地挣扎，但嘴上毫不松口。

      索林丢下瑟兰迪尔站起来。他仰着头，垂下眼睛冷冷地瞥着正努力稳住气息的精灵。他愤愤地说：“那你告诉我干什么！就是为了让我提前感受更多痛苦吗！”

      “我是看看，你愿不愿做一场交易。”

      “交易？”索林的眉毛扬了一下，“和精灵做交易能有什么好下场？”

      瑟兰迪尔揉着自己的脖子说：“昨天不是你自己来找我的么？”

      索林两手握紧了拳头，奋力抑制住自己一拳砸向瑟兰迪尔的脸的冲动。他咽下一口气，直截了当地“嗯”了一声。

      瑟兰迪尔请了清嗓子说：“河谷镇陷落的那一天，有个精灵在镇上。”

      “这和我有什么关系？”索林用瑟兰迪尔说过的话冷冷地反驳说。

      “他是一个贸易精灵，同时也是医官的学徒。那时他正在河谷镇采买东西。这个勤奋谦逊的年轻精灵随身带着医术咒语本，有空就拿出来背诵。”

      索林专注地听着。

      “我只会一部分医术咒语。这可以治疗普通的刀伤箭伤，但是对付不了多尔贡多的剑毒。那本医术咒语本上，应该有着更高级的解毒咒语，可以帮我清除身体里的毒素。那里面也有治疗虚痨的药方和医术咒语。”

      索林扬起下巴说：“你想让我去河谷镇把咒语本找出来？”

      “正是。”

      “在一个有几千人丧命的，30年前就已经烧成废墟的城市里？”索林追问道，带着讥讽的口气。

      瑟兰迪尔回敬他说：“你这山下之国的王子，怎么不知道河谷镇最好的那家旅店--有名的珍珠旅店？下山采购的贸易精灵，和准备下到埃勒博去的精灵使团，都会在那里小住。”

      “在有巨龙蛰伏的眼皮底下？在半兽人出没的地方？”

      “你没胆子去？几个半兽人就把你吓住了，橡木盾？”

      “我怎么知道咒语本没有被烧成灰？”

      “精灵学徒用的医术咒语本一般有这么大小，”瑟兰迪尔用手比划了一个比手掌略大的框，“他是一个小心谨慎的精灵，应该会把它随时放在一个精钢打制的铁盒里。”

      索林认真地思考了一下，又说：“你骗我。你们精灵手脚那么利索，掉了宝贝东西在河谷镇里，怎么不自己去捡回来？”

      瑟兰迪尔淡淡地说：“他把他自己的命捡回来了。这就够了。”

      索林惊讶地张开了嘴，随即他觉得更加悲伤：“你们可以动用这么多人力，花这么多力气，只为了一个精灵，却不肯伸出一根手指帮助我的族人！你的族人性命珍贵，却把别人都当作草木蝼蚁！”

      瑟兰迪尔喝道：“够了！我的族人忍受你们矮人多少年了！先不说上古你们杀了多瑞亚斯精灵王灰袍庭葛，抢夺了他的城市和精灵宝钻。我的军队苦心在北面边境坚守了几百年，谁知你们为了挖白钻石，挖断了蓝山里的水源，害得大绿林成片枯萎，才给了邪恶生物突破防线，侵袭进森林腹地的机会。现在的绿林，邪恶横行，我有多少族人无辜地被入侵的半兽人和蜘蛛怪杀死？更不要说你那财迷心窍不听劝告的祖父怎么招来的那条龙了！精灵的弓箭穿不过巨龙史矛革的皮甲。你要我拿我自己的族人来白白送死吗？”

      动怒消耗了他刚刚恢复了一点的体力。他摆了摆手，疲惫地扭过头去说：“算了。矮人果然是没法论理的。你不想交易就算了。”

      索林往后退了一步，吸了一口气，说：“我没说不。但是你的话太不可信。我怎么知道，等你拿到咒语本，不会乘机给巴林下个毒咒？”

      “下毒咒那种见不得人的事是精灵干的么？我要咒一个矮人老头干什么？”

      “你算计得那么清楚，为什么昨天我找你的时候你一点没提这事儿？”

      “很简单，因为昨天我不确定我能活到今天，没必要和你这愚蠢顽固的矮人浪费时间。”

      “你！”索林本来已经让步的心又被激起怒火。虽然从昨天到现在被绑在人类的监牢里一动不动的是这精灵，他却觉得被耍得团团转的正是自己。

      “谁知我今天竟然又被你这愚蠢顽固的矮人浪费了时间。”瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，“从我眼前消失吧。”

      索林奋力挥了一下扫帚，把地上的碎石和梅子核一阵风一样地扫出了牢房外，然后砰地一声关上牢房的铁栏，扭头就走。

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

      索林回到暂住的工具棚的时候，看见巴林正拿着树枝在雪地上教菲力和奇力写字。奇力老实地一笔一画地在写。顽皮的菲力却拿树枝拢起雪球玩。巴林发现了，爱怜地在他浅棕色头发的小脑袋上拍了一掌，然后握住他的手腕，和他头凑头，一笔一画地带着菲力写。好像是被冷风吹着了，巴林才写了几划，就轻轻地咳嗽起来。

     索林下意识地伸出了手：“巴林。。。” 

     巴林看见索林的动作，突然意识到，离开埃勒博那么久，他已经自己太疏于王室的尊卑。他放下菲力的手腕，讪讪地说：“对不起，是我失礼了。”

   “不，巴林，我不是这意思。”索林把蓬松浓密的头发往脑后捋着，想不出该怎么告诉他，他将要面对的缓慢的痛苦的死亡。他怔怔地看着巴林和两个外甥。

   “索林，你在想什么？”巴林试探着问，“那事---谈妥了？”

     索林不置可否地略略点了一下头。

     巴林脸上溢起真心的欢喜：“啊！太好了。他喜欢梅子的话，我可以再去弄。”

    “不用了。”索林说，“那不是眼下最紧要的。我们先得想法到河谷镇去，找到一本精灵的咒语本。”

      巴林不解地问：“河谷镇？”

    “嗯。你知不知道河谷镇有一家珍珠旅店？”

     巴林笑了起来：“当然知道。再熟悉不过了。”

    “哦？”

   “那是镇上最好的旅店，就在钟楼旁边，门口有专门给马车用的斜坡。门廊上立着高大的白色大理石柱子，里面的台阶都是白色大理石的，很气派。往来河谷镇和埃勒博的尊贵客人都喜欢住那里。我常去那里给客人看样品。底楼还有个考究的餐馆，它的厨房做的炖肉，真是好吃极啦。”说到这里，他停了下来，花白胡须下的嘴唇哆嗦了一下。他和索林对望着，谁也不想提醒对方，那家豪华的旅店现在该是怎样凄凉颓废的样子。

     菲力和奇力齐声说：“我也想吃炖肉！”

     索林吼道：“老实学习！别开小差！”

     两个孩子有点怕他，低头继续在雪地上写字。

     索林走到院子外面。巴林跟了上去。

     索林回望他一眼。巴林比平时更显得矮小，似乎几天没有注意，他的背就已经弯了下去。 索林的心又收紧了一下。

     巴林急切地追问他：“需要找什么咒语本？你告诉我样子，我可以去找。”

     索林把从瑟兰迪尔那里听来的话简单描述了一下。巴林连连点头：“他说的应该是真的。我是看见过有人类带着精灵用精钢打制小盒子，把金子和宝石什么的放在里面，长途旅行时带在身边。那种小盒子能防水也能防火。”

     “你不能去。”

     “为什么？”巴林不解地说，“没有人比我更熟悉那个地方了。”

     “不，太危险了。”索林说，“那地方现在是个坟场。夜里随时有半兽人和食人妖出没。得我自己去。”

     巴林说：“那我也可以跟着你，给你做帮手。”

    “不！你别去。”索林坚定地说。

      巴林低下头，撑着腰叹了一口气，忍不住又咳嗽起来。

   “这里需要你。”索林说，“我要走开几天。你去盯着那只精灵，别被他耍我们空忙一场。”

    “好，遵命。”

      武官头领奥默大步走在石墙城堡的走廊里。他身后跟着两列卫兵。

      麦迪亚斯从他的文书室走出来，加入他们的队伍，连声追问：“怎么了？发生什么事情了，还是发现什么东西了？”

      奥默一言不发地看了麦迪亚斯一眼，让后者更觉得事态的严重。

      奥默等不及仆人开门，径直推开帕雷的房门，大声说：“大人！你看看这个！”他挥手示意身后的卫兵把一个沾血的布包在帕雷面前一层层打开。

     里面是一把精致的短刀。刀身的金属近乎白色，靠近刀背的地方正反面都有一道细槽。刀刃微微弯曲，线条精细流畅。刀柄是浅色的红榉木，用三道同样近乎白色的不知名的金属箍着。金属箍上还镶着深红的宝石，既是装饰，又增加抓握的方便。金属护手的地方雕刻着细致的藤蔓纹路，一直延伸到刀柄的金属箍上。

      他们谁也没有见过一柄武器做到这样精美。但这无疑是一柄凶器，因为刀身还沾着大片暗红色的血迹。

     麦迪亚斯首先发问：“这是哪里来的？”

   “浊水溪上游的一个小山岗那里，紧靠幽暗密林的边缘的地方，”奥默说，“我在那里设了一个岗哨。既能了望溪水两岸的动静，又能随时发警报信号。昨天下午去换岗的士兵发现岗哨是空的。今天白天我们在离岗哨北面山坡下一片林子里找到了哨兵的尸体。尸体上插着这把刀。”奥默指着刀柄比划着说：“刀子直插他的胸口，从前胸一直穿透，卡在脊柱的骨头里，花了点力气才拔出来。”

      麦迪亚斯接着问：“哨兵是被一击致命吗？他没有反抗吗？”

    “他的剑掉在尸体右边。剑刃上没有血迹。看来他就算可能战斗过，或者至少拔剑准备战斗，但是没有砍到对方。”

     帕雷楞着不说话。

     麦迪亚斯又问：“这八成是山贼强盗的诡计吧？每个岗哨只有一个哨兵太不保险了，奥默大人。”

     奥默说：“已经把士兵加到每班两名了。但是，这绝不是普通的山贼强盗。”

   “难不成是半兽人？”

      奥默向士兵又使了一个眼色。士兵打开另一个布包，一把刀刃笔直，刀尖折成奇怪的直角的黑色大刀露了出来。一股浓烈而奇特的腐臭味道在房间里弥散开来。帕雷忍不住捂住了鼻子。

     麦迪亚斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“这是什么人的兵器？”

    “是半兽人。”奥默说，“而且还是一大群。”

      麦迪亚斯想起昨天看到的溪水上游林地上空盘旋的老鸦，心里打了一个寒战，但表面不动声色。

      奥默接着说：“离哨兵尸体100多步，更近水边的林子里，我们发现一群半兽人的尸体。已经被豺狼、秃鹫和乌鸦啃过，数不清到底是几个了。零零落落地至少有20多个。半兽人好几次偷袭过我们的领地。但是这是第一次被我们发现有这么多死的半兽人。而且，这些半兽人显然不是我们的哨兵杀的。”

       ”尸体全部都是半兽人？“

      ”正。这个我确定无疑。“

      麦迪亚斯半是狐疑半是惊讶地说：”得多少人马才能全歼20多个半兽人？附近有大队人马经过的痕迹吗？“

      ”一点也没有。几乎连脚印也没有。“

      ”这些半兽人是被什么杀死的呢？“

      ”尸体已经被啃咬过，看不太清楚。但是大概是刀剑所伤。看样子还是很锋利的大刀之类。“

      麦迪亚斯左手握拳往右掌一拍，突然说：“大人，我请求把昨天捉到的那个精灵的皮带和刀鞘拿来！”

      帕雷点了点头。仆人应声而至，很快拿来了麦迪亚斯需要的东西。

      奥默左手拿起劈裂的空刀鞘，右手执短刀，把它往刀鞘里一插。短刀正正好好能插进精灵的刀鞘里。

      帕雷倒吸了一口冷气，双手抓着椅子的扶手，就算离开几步都能看出来他在发抖。

      麦迪亚斯想了想，用手指扣了扣半兽人的大刀，转身对帕雷说：”大人，半兽人应该是起了内讧，相互砍杀而死的。否则怎么解释附近没有其他人马经过的痕迹？您说对不对？“

     帕雷点了点头。

     麦迪亚斯拿过奥默手里的精灵短刀，在手里划了半圈，把刀柄伸到帕雷面前说：”可是这是铁证！精灵杀了我们的哨兵。没准，他正在半兽人达成什么交易，碰巧被哨兵察觉到，便杀了他灭口！“

     帕雷惊得说不出话来。

     奥默反问道：”麦迪亚斯大人，这没道理。如果精灵和半兽人在打交道，和我们的哨兵有什么关系？哨兵不是被派去打仗的，而是随时准备通风报信的。如果他真的看到森林里有什么动静，也应该马上在岗哨点燃烽火。但是前天夜里安静得很，什么烽火也没看到。而且他是被刺死在岗哨外面的森林里。我交待过所有去岗哨执勤的士兵，没紧急情况不得离开岗哨。“

      ”这就对了，奥默大人。“麦迪亚斯接过他的话头说，”哨兵不会每天夜里都看到精灵和半兽人在碰头对吧？所以他才会离开岗哨去看个究竟。精灵和半兽人都没想到会有人类在近旁。所以精灵发现有人时大吃一惊，立马下手把他刺死。大人，“他转向对帕雷说，”有什么情况能让一个精灵非得杀人灭口呢？只有一个解释，“他提高了音量继续说，”他在谋划借半兽人的手，侵入石墙镇，抢劫我们，杀死我们。“

      帕雷的肚子也开始发抖。

      奥默还是不能完全相信：”你说的是一种可能。但是，我还是不敢相信。精灵是智慧高贵的生物，怎么会和半兽人搅在一起？“

     麦迪亚斯冷笑道：”如果他们真的那么智慧，当然会知道借刀杀人最方便。再说，精灵不是人，半兽人也不是人。谁知道精灵怎么看待我们？说不定他看我们就和我们看半兽人或者矮人一样。况且，传说只是传说。在座有哪位以前和精灵打过交道的？“

      奥默无法直接反驳，但是仍然不愿轻易放弃。他而是转念一想，说：”那也得把那精灵提上来好好审讯，弄清到底是怎么回事。“

      麦迪亚斯说：”他是个危险的生物，最好马上把他处理掉。宜早不宜迟。“ 他转过头去对帕雷说：”大人！请您早做定夺。“

      奥默也向帕雷说：”这事非同小可。我们地处偏远，与刚铎隔山跨水，万一有半兽人大军入侵，势必难以抵挡。必须要早做准备。即使这精灵真的和半兽人在谋划什么交易，也得把他提审上来，搞清楚背后还有些什么。“

       麦迪亚斯摇了摇头说：”这精灵必然诡计多端，不会开口。“

       奥默讥讽地说：”麦迪亚斯大人，你不是一向都有很多让人开口的办法嘛？“

       麦迪亚斯也不示弱：”奥默大人，他是精灵，靠人的手段恐怕不足以让他开口。“

       两人几乎同时转向帕雷。

       帕雷抬起手，遮住额头说：”罢了罢了，让我一个人再想想。你们先退下吧。“

      帕雷晚餐吃得很少。瑞奈莉关切地问：“老爷，您不舒服么？”

      帕雷没有说什么，只是叹了一口气。

      这时，仆人报告说奥默独自求见。

      瑞奈莉问：“都这么晚了，是急事么？等老爷吃完甜点吧。”

      帕雷对瑞奈莉挥了挥手说：“你先出去。”

      瑞奈莉垂下眼帘，顺从地低头行礼，拿餐巾抿了抿嘴唇，起身离开餐厅。她刚从后门离开，奥默就大步走了进来。

    “大人，”奥默开门见山地说，“我是个武夫，不善言辞。但是最近发生的事情十分蹊跷，您一定不能只听一面之词。”

    “你说的还是那哨兵被杀的事？”

    “大人，哨兵被杀只是整件事情的一个角。您想想，自从那条龙烧毁了河谷镇，这世道是越来越不太平了。夏天以来，村民被食人妖拖走已经有10来次。商路上夜里有游荡的半兽人也有不下3次，但基本上都是2-3个。没有哪一次有这么多半兽人同时出现的。”

      帕雷叹了一口气。

    “大人，”奥默继续说，“依我看，这些半兽人不是冲着我们来的。”

      帕雷的眼睛抬了起来：”哦？“

     ”您想，“奥默紧接着说，”那片林子离最近的人家只隔着一条河，骑马半小时就到了。冬天河里结了冰，水不深，要过河并不难。如果他们真的是要抓人或者抢劫东西，早就过来了。大人，他们是冲着那个精灵来的。“

      ”但是，他们都死了。。。“

      ”是的，大人，“奥默右手握拳击在左手掌心，”这是关键。杀死他们的人，或者生物，那得有多大的本领。“

      帕雷打了一个寒颤。

      奥默接着追问：”为什么这些凶恶的妖魔要追赶一个自称是养蜜蜂的精灵？听说他受了重伤。那些半兽人差一点就得手了。问题是，谁能一下杀死这么多半兽人把他救下？那人为什么要救他？“

     帕雷不知所措地含混的问：”嗯，那你说呢？“

     奥默说：”只有一个解释，他绝不是一个普通的精灵。我们一定要好好问清楚，看看他到底是什么来意。森林深处，传说也有一个强大的精灵王国。这精灵究竟要干什么，一定得好好问清楚。如果他没有恶意，我们得好生对待他。万一得罪了精灵，那就更加灾祸临头了。“

      看见帕雷还在犹豫，奥默说：”大人，百姓中最近有传说，有人高价收购精灵。连湖里捞起来的多年陈尸都能换来金币。活的更不知道价值多少。“

      ”啊？有这样的事？“帕雷惊讶地张开嘴，”是谁在买？买去做什么用？“

      ”现在还不清楚。但是，已经有百姓结伴上山，借打猎的名义在山上寻找，或者挖掘无主的据说是埋着精灵的孤坟。“

      ”真有人猎到精灵么？“

      ”所幸没听说有。否则精灵怪罪下来，我们也承受不起。这个精灵，说不定也是为这事而来的。“

     ”你确定他是个精灵，不是别的？“

     ”我去看过他一下。应该没错。“

     ”你怎么知道？“

     ”我丈人年轻时给河谷镇的商人做保镖，曾经多次走过幽暗密林里的精灵小径，听那些马帮商队讲过很多精灵的故事。听他说起的精灵就是这样的装扮，有着一对尖尖的耳朵。“

      帕雷轻轻拍打着自己的肚子，思索了一会儿，最后说：”我们是要好好询问他的。现在先暂时养着他呢。要确保不要给他逃走，或者被别人抢走。“

     ”是。大人。“

 


	11. Chapter 11

       淡淡的夕阳下，一个长长的阴影投在旧兵器库改制的牢房前，好像一条长长的舌头。瑟兰迪尔感觉得到它的贪婪的气息。那双充满欲望的眼睛已经在他身上扫了很多遍。现在它似乎专门在等暮色降临，然后就可以扑向它的猎物。

      他静静地躺着，保存所剩不多的体力。多尔贡多的剑毒虽然在白天被精灵的医术咒语暂时压制，到了夜晚就会再次发作。那万箭穿心的痛楚还不是全部。毒伤会使人神志昏迷。他不记得前两夜自己都梦呓了些什么。他只能乞求自己无意识下说的都是辛达语，而且周围只有人类和矮人，没有人听得懂。

       其实他猜得到自己会吐露什么。

       ----莱戈拉斯，那封信！

       在人类与精灵结盟对抗魔王索伦的最后之战开始不久，他的父亲，大绿林的精灵王欧勒弗就战死了。葬礼刚结束，统领联军的诺多精灵王----至高无上的吉尔加拉德大王秘密召他去主帅的行军账。他被告知大王将要举行一个秘密仪式，传授给他重要的神谕。当那仪式开始以后他突然感觉恐惧。以前从未有过任何一个精灵，无论男女，那样地触碰过他的身体。但他是一个精灵战士。战士的天职就是服从使命。事后他想尽量忘记那场仪式。但他总是忘不掉吉尔加拉德右手上戴着的那枚巨大的精灵宝戒--火之戒纳雅，火红的光芒似乎饱含着生命的力量，闪耀地在他眼前晃动。

       那天夜里，吉尔加拉德大王告诉他，这是为了给他的家族和整个木精灵族注入生生不息的生机。如果没有它，他父亲一族的血脉就不会更替延续，同样的命运也会降临到绿林所有的木精灵的头上。这是天神对脱离精灵族群特立独行地生活在大绿林中的木精灵的法外开恩。要想接续这个恩典，欧勒弗的血脉传人必须定期地和精灵宝戒的持有者交媾，通过他的身体给绿林注入生机。如果得不到持戒的精灵王的恩赐，他虽然也可以寻找有生有死的生命来替代，但后者的力量较弱，他必须更频繁地去获取。

       出于对这位精灵长者和主帅的敬畏，他没当场发作，质问这究竟是恩赐还是惩罚。

       他不记得自己是怎样踉踉跄跄地回到了绿林精灵的阵营。他只记得一路上自己心里都在嘶喊：“为什么是我！”

      他的愤怒使他带领木精灵军队杀敌时更加勇猛顽强。

      当战争结束，木精灵战士只有三分之一回到大绿林。他被拥戴为王，继承了他父亲的领地。但是他很快发觉了两件令人恐惧的事情。

      第一件事，是他居然有了身孕，此前他只是隐约听说过有这种神秘的上古魔法，但他从来没有见过，在大绿林的藏书里也找不到有关这种魔法的解释，更不要说解药。他只能从大热天就开始穿上宽大的衣袍遮掩自己。腹中有个活物在蠕动的感觉使他更感羞辱与惊恐。他有一阵子成天骑马在乱石丘陵地带飞跑，试图把这不期而至的血肉坠离身体，却毫无成果。最绝望的时候他甚至想要杀死自己来摆脱最终仍将显露的耻辱。他日里常常觉得困倦，却夜不能眠，好不容易睡去却时不时地在噩梦中惊叫着醒来。他只好告诉仆人他梦中仍在血战，希望他们真的会相信。

       第二件事，是绿林精灵的繁衍。尽管活着回来的战士们陆续安定下来成了家，但大绿林里生出的小精灵出奇地少。女精灵们很难受孕，即使受孕了也常常流产。流言慢慢地传开，说这篇绿林不是休养生息的家园，而是被遗弃和诅咒的土地。

      冬天过去，绿林的老藤重新抽出嫩叶时，瑟兰迪尔生下了一个儿子，一个和他一样金发碧眼的辛达精灵。这个随着春天而来的王子被起名莱戈拉斯，意为绿叶。这件事情除了他自己，就只有他忠心无二的医官法鲁恩知道。西尔凡精灵本来就不太拘礼。举国上下没有精灵多嘴去问这位王子是哪个女精灵生的。这让瑟兰迪尔稍稍安心。

       在莱戈拉斯诞生后，大绿林终于又有精灵婴儿陆续地降生，尽管仍然稀少而珍贵。

       瑟兰迪尔是一个战士。战士必须完成自己的使命。

       虽然他知道三枚精灵宝戒的下落，但他不能想象自己该如何向别的精灵领主吐出那难以启齿的乞求。他宁可寻求其他的生命。在漫长的岁月里，他发现人类是一个还算不坏的选择。他们数量众多，随处可寻。独处的人类男性通常不难诱惑，哪怕他们知道他们面对的既不是人类也不是女性。况且辛达精灵的体貌似乎很受人类男性的欢迎。他慢慢掌握了一些窍门。衣服事先熏过令人迷醉的花香，轻微的几声叹息，金色发梢轻柔地抚触，故意迎向他们的贪婪的目光然后假装羞涩地扭头避开，顺便展露领口里白皙的肌肤。。。通常这已经足够让他得到他所需要的。即使有些男人最终仍然会因为察觉他的身体不是女性而有所犹豫，施上一点法鲁恩为他专门配置的草药，也就可以顺利得手。

       他始终没有把这大绿林的秘密告诉莱戈拉斯。他不知从何说起。也不知从此莱戈拉斯会用怎样的眼神看他。在整个绿林精灵王国，除了他自己，只有法鲁恩一个精灵知道这个秘密。在法鲁恩一再的提醒下，他勉强同意由法鲁恩把这个仪式和它的意义记录下来，以他的口吻写成一份书信。法鲁恩一再发誓，除非是瑟兰迪尔突然身遭不测，而且绿林的精灵们仍然想要继续留在这个国度自由自在的生活，否则他绝不会把这份书信交给莱戈拉斯。至于到那时候，莱戈拉斯会怎么决定，那将是他自己的选择。瑟兰迪尔这才在书信结尾签上了名。

       最近几百年，特别是史矛革占领埃勒博，孤山和河谷镇不再有矮人军队防守之后，大绿林周边的人类村镇已经越来越不安全。穿过绿林精灵小径的商队逐渐绝迹。要找到一个合适的人类男子越来越不容易。但是他的运气从来没有像两天前的那个夜晚那么差过。

       先是因为岗哨报告绿林堡垒周围不远似乎有一队半兽人军队，使他犹豫了一会儿，浪费了前半夜的时间。当最终听到警报解除，他像过去几千年中无数个类似的夜晚换上普通的西尔凡精灵的装束准备悄悄出发时，仆人突然在门外说莱戈拉斯求见。他不能让他的儿子—精灵卫队的头领--看到他异样的打扮，只能换回精灵王的衣袍接见。莱戈拉斯说他似乎还是感觉到森林中有半兽人，请求带一支部队出去追捕。他很生气，训斥了莱戈拉斯，告诫他不要浪费精灵士兵宝贵的生命，冒险出击。然后他重新换上普通西尔凡精灵的装束，牵了一匹马匆匆出门。他没有再次检查一下他的装备，这是他第一个重要的错误。

       他的坏运气接连不断。通常他会尽量避免重复接触同一个男子。但是现在他的选择已经越来越有限，有时只好将就一下。他几年前刚找过那个猎人，希望他现在仍然是单身。可是来到猎人的小屋才发现那里刚被食人妖洗劫过。他不得不走近森林的边缘，更靠近浊水溪的地方。他极少如此靠近人类的村镇。他知道他们心思易变，好奇心胜，占有欲又强，没事最好远离他们。

       他的第二个重要的错误，是冒险去引诱那个岗哨中的人类士兵。也许换了一个场合这不是太大的错误，只是运气不够好，碰上了一个不愿和另一个男性的身体交媾的人类。但是他把手伸到腰间时才发现自己忘了带草药。

       如果这个士兵只是拔剑驱赶他也就算了。他竟然还责骂他无耻下流。连夜跋涉的疲惫，两次扑空的失望，都比不上多年忍辱的心伤被揭开的剧痛。狂怒之下，他随手挥刀刺中了士兵的前胸。

       当他意识到他干了什么的时候已经来不及了。黑暗中他听到大量鲜血涌出的汩汩声和那士兵的肢体最后的抽搐。

       他失神地松开了刀柄。他杀过无数的半兽人，他也会和他的族人们一起打猎。但是他并未准备杀死一个无辜的人类。

       这时他又犯了一个要命的错误。他只想快点回家，不想再去碰那个士兵的尸体，所以没有去取回还插在滚落到坡下的尸体上的短刀。

       当他没走多远，听到树丛中有“呼”的风声袭来的时候，右手在腰间又摸了个空。幸好他迅速闪开，半兽人的第一刀砍在了旁边的树上。这给了他宝贵的机会。他踢开这个偷袭者，夺下他的刀。大群的半兽人像狼群一样从树丛间冒了出来。他且战且退，直到被逼到溪水旁边。眼看没有退路，他心里反而平静了。

       因为他生来就是个战士。

       那就干脆杀个痛快。

       当身边重新安静下来，只剩下垂死的半兽人痉挛的声音时，他犯了最后一个致命的错误。他跨过一个半兽人的尸体，想往森林深处走去。这也很自然，因为他背后已经是溪水。但是他忽视了一个精灵战士应当谨记的规范：尽可能不要从敌人尸体上跨过。因为你不能随时确保他们确实都已经死透了。

       当那个恰好没死透的半兽人一剑从他左侧腰部刺入时，他眼前突然闪过第一次在战斗中受伤后，他父亲欧勒弗愠怒的神色：“瑟兰迪尔！管好你自己！”

       幸好他腰间的刀鞘挡了一下，否则这一剑会直插他的胸腹，足以致命。他一刀刺入那个半兽人的颈根，确保他不再动弹。他还没松开刀柄，一股异样的灼热的疼痛迅速从他腰部的伤口蔓延到他全身，他的手虚弱地开始颤抖。他拄着刀，慢慢地跪下身，左手捂住腰间的伤口。他摸到自己的血，分外灼热的血。这时他意识到最后刺伤他的不是普通的半兽人的大砍刀，而是多尔贡多的毒剑，在锋利的剑刃上涂上了使人血液灼干、神志昏迷的邪恶的毒药。

       他最后模糊的意识，是自己滚下了冻结了一半的浊水溪。他做了一个梦，梦见自己努力地挤回母亲的子宫中。他怀疑自己在生死的边缘徘徊。但是放眼却看不到曼多斯殿堂的光辉。直到他在剧烈的疼痛中在石墙城堡正厅的青石地板上醒来。

       冬日在石墙上撒上最后一抹余辉，把石墙城堡的旧兵器库门前地上的影子拉得更长。那影子终于按耐不住地移动了起来。

       一只指甲肮脏的手用钥匙打开了新安上的铁栅栏上的锁。

      瑟兰迪尔听出了豪格粗重的呼吸声。他有生以来第一次希望自己立刻陷入昏迷。但是，今天夜还没深。

      “不许出声！”豪格低声威胁道。

       那只手开始抚弄他的头发，顺着发丝伸入他的衣领。背后的呼吸声加速地变得更为贪婪。另一只手从他的衣襟的下摆伸了进来。

      出乎豪格的意料，瑟兰迪尔开始低声地呻吟，而且这呻吟似乎并不是源自痛苦或者恐惧。他感觉到瑟兰迪尔的胳膊肘隔着衣服把他的左手按在他自己的左侧腰上。瑟兰迪尔的身体也开始轻微地扭动，好像对他的抚摸挺受用。

     “好你个淫虫！”豪格的欲火越发膨胀。他粗暴地把瑟兰迪尔掀起来，按在木柱上，半跪着背对着自己。

       他的囚徒发出颤抖的微弱的声音：“慢一点。。。摸摸我。。。轻轻地。。。”他用被锁链铐着的手握住豪格的手，在衣服里面贴着他自己的腰间揉抚。

       豪格用空着的右手急急地解开腰带，嘴里说：“你个吸血的妖精！看我不X死你这贱货！”

       瑟兰迪尔的呻吟变得愈加凌乱，也愈加诱人。豪格恨不能再快一点，再用力一点。。。

      当他意犹未尽地抽出自己，顺手在瑟兰迪尔的臀部重重地抽了一掌，站起身，一边系上腰带，一边回头看看周围，确信没有人经过。他把瑟兰迪尔推倒到地上。看着身体蜷曲，衣服凌乱的瑟兰迪尔，他得意地踹了他一脚，把手中的钥匙哗啦啦地一摇，说：“这次暂且先饶过你了，下次叫你叫得再响些！你给我等着！” 他走到铁栏边，又回头威胁说：“要是你敢对别人讲，看我不扒下你的皮做鞋底！”他重新锁上铁栏，大摇大摆地走了。

      待他走远，瑟兰迪尔拉下衣襟，把散乱的金发往耳后掠了掠，唇边浮起一丝冷笑。


	12. Chapter 12

     麦迪亚斯在石墙城堡的监狱里探头张望，看到豪格不由地喊了一声：”你在干什么？“

     豪格连忙把左手从冷水盆里抽出来，在身上擦了擦，迎上前去，躬身行礼：”麦迪亚斯大人，有什么吩咐？“

     ”你的手怎么了？“

     ”没。。。没什么。吃晚饭的时候烫着了。“

     ”烫着了？哼，你这笨手笨脚的家伙。“

     豪格连忙点头哈腰地说：”您放心，您吩咐下来的事情我一定做好。“

     ”那个家伙，“麦迪亚斯脑袋一晃，指了指窗外，”今天有什么动静没？“

     豪格连忙报告：”挺老实的。我看他都没怎么动。不过，“他小跑到窗边看了看，又回过身对麦迪亚斯说，”夫人和女佣晚上来那里，她们已经呆了一阵子了。现在还在呢。“

     麦迪亚斯皱往窗外看了看，果然看到瑞奈莉和爱玛的裙角露在铁栏里。

     ”夫人怎么会到这种地方来？她来干什么？“

     ”是爱玛带着她过来的。女佣给那家伙梳头洗脸，还喂给他东西吃。“

     “真是奇了怪了。”他回过头又问：”还有什么人来过？“

     ”奥默大人也来过。他没进去，只在外面看了一眼。“

     ”奥默来过？”麦迪亚斯皱起了眉头。他可不想被这个头脑简单的武夫坏了自己的好事。他想了一会儿，问豪格：“就这些人？“

     ”嗯，就这些。没别人。哦，不过，今天铁匠又带着那个矮人来干过活。“

     ”哦？那个矮人还盯着他吗？“

     ”就是！就是那个橡木桶。我看他老死死盯着这家伙，眼神不善。八成是谋划着什么，就要下手呢。“

     ”有意思。。。“麦迪亚斯捻着胡子，思量着手下人打听来的有关矮人、孤山和长湖镇的传闻。他的眼神在堡垒的石墙上飘忽不定地扫视了一番，过了一会儿，他对豪格说：”不管是人还是矮人，都得防着点。别让人靠近那个家伙。“

     ”是，大人。“

     麦迪亚斯没有回家，而是返身回到城堡里，告诉仆人，求见帕雷。仆人面露难色，说帕雷在泡澡。麦迪亚斯特地说有重要的机密的事情，要单独禀报。仆人进去了一会儿，折转身出来，引麦迪亚斯进去。

     洗澡房里放着一个椭圆形的巨大木桶。桶边铺着白色的亚麻布。帕雷正泡在热水里，肩上堆绕着一条白色的毛巾，隔开胡子和水。他眯着眼睛，脸颊在热气熏蒸下泛着愉快的红光。麦迪亚斯怎么都没法不联想到一头泡在泥潭中悠闲自在的猪。

     帕雷懒洋洋地说：“麦迪亚斯，什么急事把你带到这里来了？”

     麦迪亚斯故作紧张地看了看两边。

     帕雷会意，从热水中抬起手，朝仆人挥了挥。仆人迅速地消失在门外。

     麦迪亚斯这才靠近帕雷，压低声音说：“老爷，我偶尔听到一个消息。我开始还不敢相信，觉得这是没有见过世面的乡野村妇上不了台面的流言。但是我想来想去，这事您必须知道。”

     “到底是什么事？”帕雷被他激起了好奇心。

     “老爷，听说精灵特别会讨女人喜欢。”

     “哦？是吗？”帕雷捋了捋胡子。

     麦迪亚斯顿了顿，接着说：“听说古时候长湖镇一家旅店时不时有精灵来往。每次来都住在最僻静的一间房间。这家旅店特地在精灵常住的房间墙上挂上一幅画，画里有个机关，可以通到隔壁房间。晚上就有女人们聚在隔壁，移开那个机关，偷偷看睡觉的精灵。精灵很狡猾，他们的眼睛能穿过墙壁看到隔壁的女人是什么样子。如果是个丑女人，他就装作继续睡觉。如果是年轻漂亮的女人，他就会起身弹琴唱歌。听到他唱歌的声音，女人们会被迷得神魂颠倒，忘乎所以，心甘情愿地和他上床。”

      帕雷笑眯眯地等着他把一个桃色故事讲下去。

     麦迪亚斯突然掷出冷冰冰的现实：“老爷，您知道吗，爱玛那个傻丫头这两天去了那精灵呆的地方不知道多少次了。”

     “哦？”

     “更不像话的是，她后来把夫人也带去了。”

     帕雷像是突然被兜头浇了一碰冷水，哑然地张大了嘴巴。

     “我开始怎么都不敢相信。”麦迪亚斯赌咒发誓着说，“夫人虽然年轻，但是性情贞洁娴静，不像是会做出这种轻浮事情的。不过，那个小女仆可就保不准了。”

     “你。。。你看见什么了？”帕雷从脖子上摘下毛巾，撑着木盆的边缘站起来。

     麦迪亚斯赶忙从旁边的椅背上拿过浴衣，递给帕雷。他似乎害怕地慌忙解释道：“我其实只是看见她们两人在监牢门外张望，其他什么也没看见。”

     “她们。。。她们进去过么？”

     “我没有看见，我向老天发誓。我只是在城堡里面走过，偶尔从窗外看到一眼。”

     帕雷披上浴衣爬出浴缸，神色又是惊恐，又是羞愤。

     麦迪亚斯小心翼翼地说：“老爷，我相信夫人不会无缘无故突然丢下妇道和礼仪。大人您千万别怪罪了夫人。”

     帕雷系上浴衣的腰带，大步走到门口，推开门召唤仆人：“去，把夫人叫来。”

     麦迪亚斯暗暗掐着指头算着时间。果然，一会儿仆人回复说夫人不在房间里，不知道在哪里。

     帕雷气得浴衣的带子一阵乱抖。他下意识地攥紧了右手的拳头。

     麦迪亚斯乘机说：“您不如去把看守牢房的豪格招来，问问他今天有没有看到夫人。”

     帕雷朝仆人一跺脚。仆人飞也似的奔去了。帕雷裹着浴衣在房间里来回踱步，脸上青一阵，白一阵。豪格过了一会儿才来。他的左手绑着脏兮兮的亚麻布的绷带，绷带边缘的手臂红肿着。见到帕雷和麦迪亚斯，连忙屈身行礼。

     还没等麦迪亚斯开口，帕雷先发话说：“我且问你，今天有没有看见过瑞奈莉夫人？”

     豪格不敢起身，狐疑的目光来回扫过帕雷和麦迪亚斯两个人的脚。

     麦迪亚斯大声说：“对帕雷老爷不许说谎！”

     豪格心领神会，马上说：“是的，大人。我见到夫人了。”

     帕雷急忙问：“在哪里见到的？”

     “回禀大人，就在旧兵器库那里，关着那个奇怪的家伙的地方。”

     帕雷的牙齿咬得咯咯作响。他追问说：“她有没有进到那里面去？”

     “她----呃----是的，她是进去过了。”

     帕雷做了一个手势叫他不用再说下去了。他手扶额头，一手撑着腰，好像突然觉得身体太重没法承受了。

     麦迪亚斯赶紧挥手叫豪格出去。然后他对帕雷说：“老爷，也许不是您想像的那样。等夫人回来您可以问问她。也许。。。。”

     “别说了！”帕雷喝道。他随即瘫坐在椅子里，好像一条被甩出水面的鱼一样张大了嘴，呆呆地望着房间的一角。

     麦迪亚斯掂量着这一发重击的效力。他暗暗希望这次不要用力过猛，弄出岔子来。

     帕雷慢慢地抬起头，对麦迪亚斯说：“今夜我们就把这事解决了。”

     麦迪亚斯刚想为自己的计谋得意一番，却听见帕雷紧接着对仆人说：“找人把奥默也叫来。”他不由得暗骂一声“该死”，但脸上仍然保持肃穆的神情。

     奥默来的时候，帕雷已经换上了日常穿的衣服，端正地坐在了书房的长桌后面。奥默不知道为什么帕雷脸色这么难看。他看了麦迪亚斯一眼。后者肃然地立着。奥默心里不安，不知道麦迪亚斯突然报告了什么消息，让帕雷深夜把他召唤进来。

     奥默向前鞠躬行礼：“帕雷老爷，我到了。”

     “嗯，奥默，我发觉，那个精灵果真是个祸害。”帕雷这次显得非常坚决，和平时判若两人。

     奥默有些不解，他问道：“您审讯过他了么？他说了什么？”

     “这家伙不用张嘴，我就知道他会说谎！”帕雷恨恨地说，“我有证据，不用听他胡说八道。哼，大冷天，采蜂蜜，谁会相信谁才是傻瓜呢！”

     “老爷，您招我来，需要我现在做什么？”奥默接着问。

     帕雷的右手在椅子的扶手上握紧了拳头，比划了一下，说：“我要你把他带到长湖镇卖掉。把钱带回来。”

     奥默和麦迪亚斯同时大吃了一惊。

     麦迪亚斯结结巴巴地问：“老爷，精灵。。。也能卖钱的么？”

     帕雷像是得计地挥舞了一下拳头，笑眯眯地说：“看，我亲爱的麦迪亚斯，你也有不知道的时候？”

     麦迪亚斯背上一阵冷汗，但是装作无辜的样子问道：“老爷，我真的不知道。这是怎么回事？”

     “奥默告诉我的。有人出钱买精灵。”

     奥默点点头：“老百姓是有这传闻。听说已经有人成群结队去森林里挖掘。”

     麦迪亚斯心里连骂了几声该死。

     帕雷接着说：“精灵不是个好东西。我们要赶紧把他除掉。但是，如果只是杀了他，那就太便宜他了。既然可以卖钱，就把他卖掉。换来的钱可以充作军费，或者用来修补城墙。需要用钱的地方可不少呢。”

     麦迪亚斯干巴巴地说：“是啊，老爷。。。”

     帕雷继续说道：“河谷镇已经完蛋了。现在附近最大的集市就在长湖镇。如果真有人在市面上搜购，到那里不愁找不到买家。让奥默带上军队押着他去，免得被他逃走。”他不但说的合情合理，而且一改平时混沌迟缓的语调，一番话说得干脆利索，好像肥满的躯壳里突然换上了他祖先精明强干的魂灵，脸上都放出光来。

     麦迪亚斯只好点头，心想这只肥猪什么时候变得机灵起来了？

     奥默想想仍然觉得不对劲，他回复说：“老爷，万一他真的不是罪犯，我们却把他卖掉了，他的族人追上门来，找我们要人，怎么办？”

     “你担心什么？”帕雷说，“你觉得，就凭那把刀，哨兵要不是他杀的，会是谁杀的？他杀了我们的哨兵，是我们的罪犯，罪该处死。我们饶他一条性命，已经是对他额外的宽大。就凭这点，他的族人也应该赔偿我们。”

     麦迪亚斯突然说：“老爷，奥默大人的担心不是没有道理。我们都知道他杀了哨兵，但是那家伙精明得很。如果他抵死狡辩，我们也会很被动。毕竟没有人看见他杀人。再说，就算我们拿出那把短刀当作物证，谁知道精灵一族会不会死缠烂打，不认我们人类的法律，硬要占我们的便宜呢？”

     “哦。。。那个。。。”帕雷的语速又缓了下来。烛光还在静静地燃着，他圆胖的脸上的那一阵光开始褪去，皮肤似乎又松垂下来，回复到他平日的庸碌的神情。

     麦迪亚斯话锋一转，上前说：“老爷，精灵再狡猾，也比不过人类的智慧。我有个更好的法子。”

     “哦？什么法子？”

     麦迪亚斯赶忙继续说：“老爷，照我这法子，不仅可以把精灵卖掉换回大笔的钱，还能让石墙镇的人平平安安地置身事外。万一山里还真有精灵王国，精灵王国的族人还真找上门来问我们要人，和我们也全无一点干系。”

     帕雷惊喜地追问：“真的有这样的法子？赶快说来听听。”

　 麦迪亚斯微微一笑，拱手说：“老爷，您可知道，精灵和矮人是世仇？”

　 “是吗？”帕雷惊讶地在长桌上摊开手，他看了奥默一眼。奥默也点头说：“好像是有这么回事，老爷。这个我也听说过。”

　　麦迪亚斯接着说：“您想，以前河谷镇的商号多么富裕，集市多么繁华。一大原因是因为精灵和矮人需要贸易。但是他们自古就结下了怨仇，谁也不愿意和对方直接打交道。所以给河谷镇和长湖镇的人抓住了机会，靠做中间商赚了几百年的安稳钱。”

　　“那现在呢？”

　　“现在，矮人的王国已经被巨龙占了。那些矮人死的死，逃的逃。活下来的也和叫花子一样，给点钱让他们干什么活都行。我们镇上现在就有几个。我们不如秘密地叫个矮人来，把这个事情交给他。他一定乐得去干。以后要是万一有精灵国的精灵找上门来，我们也可以装好人，说我们明明是打算把那精灵放走，他却被矮人偷出去卖了。他们听了肯定会相信。”

　　帕雷听得连连点头。

　　奥默皱眉说：“但是，这样做真的好么？”

　　麦迪亚斯笑道：“奥默大人，你多虑了。这事谁会知道？我们计划周全了，就只有天知地知。你不是提过好几次吗？现在世道这么不太平，石墙镇需要购买更多武器，招募更多军队巡逻边境，修补城墙，这些都要花额外的钱啊。”

　　帕雷想了想，又问：“麦迪亚斯，如果矮人拿了钱偷偷跑了，那可怎么办？”

　　麦迪亚斯沾沾自喜地说：“老爷，您真是英明，把这些细节全想到了。我已经提前把镇上矮人的情况打听清楚。他们有个软肋捏在我手里。您放心吧。他们拿到钱不敢不回来。”　　　

　　奥默还是不放心，说：”世上没有不透风的墙。我们怎么能了解矮人的心思？就算这矮人在人类面前不说，难保不会在矮人和矮人之间传来传去。而且矮人到处流浪，没法管住他们。这消息早晚要走漏出去。“

      麦迪亚斯狞笑道：”我们让他办完事，回到这里来复命后，就永远住嘴！这样他就没法传任何消息出去了。奥默大人，这件事得拜托你了。“

      奥默皱紧了眉头，眉间的肌肉拧成一道山脊。

      帕雷喜出望外地在桌上拍了一掌说：“真是太好了。就这么办了。”

　　麦迪亚斯追上一句说：“老爷，这事要办成，一定得保持机密。除了这屋里的人，任何人不能透露。要是事情败露，就是透露机密的人的责任。这可是关系到石墙镇这么多百姓的性命啊。”他特地望了奥默一眼。奥默避开他的目光，转向帕雷，还想辩解。但是帕雷把手一挥：“就照麦迪亚斯说的做吧。”

　　　　　　

 


	13. Chapter 13

　　索林打磨着旧铁锹和镐头，准备天亮前悄悄出发。欧里在一旁低头帮着他。索林在埃勒博时并不认识这个年轻的矮人。他生在一个普通的矮人铁皮匠的家族里。如果不是史矛革的入侵和埃勒博的陷落，他现在应该已经差不多学透了父亲的手艺，准备满师毕业了。他和埃勒博的王室并无关系，只是偶尔遇上了身受重伤的矮人公主和她的两个孩子。索林还记得他第一次遇见欧里的时候的情形。那天他正在打铁，突然听到菲力和奇力脆生生的声音叫”舅舅“。他放下铁锤，来不及擦一把被煤烟熏黑的脸，急忙把两个小矮人搂进怀里。然后他才注意到铁匠铺门口，穿着一件像是捡来的人类的破破烂烂的外衣，怯生生地缩紧鞋子前面露出的脚趾的年轻矮人。当索林走向他的时候，他恭敬地向索林行礼。

       在一个破旧的人类的铁匠铺门口，这情形似乎庄重到有点滑稽。

       但索林很难否认，他当时鼻子一阵发酸。

       欧里始终很少说话。巴林和索林都都没问起过欧里的父亲和家人。对于流浪的矮人这个问题的答案已经被其他同样在流浪的矮人重复了太多遍了。

       邻居的狗叫了起来。

       躺着的巴林不安地支起身，从阁楼向下看。

       索林丢给欧里一个颜色。后者赶忙把工具丢到堆着干草和废木料的杂物堆里。索林挺起胸，双手交叉在胸前，冷冷地看着走近铁匠工具棚的这个人。他依稀认得这人是城堡里的某个重要人物。但是他本能地觉得这个人在这个时间出现在这里，不会有什么好事。

       麦迪亚斯拖长声音问：”哪个是跟着伐木工打柴的矮人欧里？“

       欧里正要答应，索林一伸手挡住了他。

      索林往前站了一步说：”你哪位？“

      麦迪亚斯哼了一声，不屑地说：”粗鄙的矮人，你们在这里也有些日子了，连城堡主人都不知道么？“

      ”反正不是你。“

      如果换了个镇上的普通百姓这样顶嘴，麦迪亚斯早就一棍把他打翻在地。但是他还不想打死这矮人。现在是派他用场的时候。他眯起眼睛，上下打量着索林。

       ”你，就是被叫做橡木桶的那家伙？“

       索林略点头，没有吭声。

       ”你是这户人家的家长？“

       索林不知道，镇上每户家长都被登记在册。如果一户人家任何人违法或者欠税后潜逃，家长要替他坐牢。罪责稍大一些的，周边的邻居的家长都要被连坐。

        麦迪亚斯冷笑一声，说：”那好，就当你是这户人家的家长。你可知罪么？“

        阁楼上的两个小矮人被吵醒了。菲力先要起身往楼下看。巴林连忙按住他，低声叫他和奇力都别出声。

       索林牢牢地站着，对着麦迪亚斯说：”你要干什么？“

       麦迪亚斯说：”哼，不知羞耻的家伙！有人告发到我这里，说打柴的矮人欧里奸淫妇女。人证物证都在。这是死罪！你有什么好说的？“他抱着双臂，挑衅地瞥着索林。

      索林狠狠地回头瞪了欧里一眼。欧里涨红了脸，委屈得低头咬起指甲。索林喝道：”说话！“

      欧里快要哭出来了：”我没有。。。“他声音小得像老鼠，还没露出头来就缩回去了。

      索林回过头瞪着麦迪亚斯。后者冷笑着望着他，捻着自己的胡须。索林厉声反问：”你不要血口喷人。你说的人证物证在哪里？“

      麦迪亚斯不说话，抬起手中的棍子戳了戳欧里的裤腿。欧里像被火烫了一样倒退了几步。他被身后的杂物堆绊倒，破旧的裤腿下面露出裹着腿的绣花的织物。

      索林开始还在担心欧里倒下的时候碰松了杂物堆上的木料，露出下面磨了一半的工具，被麦迪亚斯看到会被追究。但是当他眼睛扫到欧里的奇怪的绑腿的时候，也不由得楞了一下。

      欧里语无伦次地辩解道：”这是她送给我的。。。不是我拿的。。。我没碰她。。。我什么也没做。“

     索林回头用矮人语喝问：”你究竟干了什么？这是什么？哪里来的？“

      欧里缩成一团，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

      索林细看才发现，欧里穿在里面的防寒绑腿是一双女人的旧羊毛袜子的袜筒改的。袜跟估计是磨破了，已经被整圈剪掉，用布条仔细地锁了边。他追问：”是那个女裁缝？“

       欧里擦着鼻子点点头，他蜷缩着好像要钻进地底下去。

      索林一把把他揪起来，使劲摇晃了一下：“你给我收住，自己好好和那家伙讲明白，别被人类瞧不起！”

       欧里低着头，缩着肩膀，抬着眼睛看着麦迪亚斯，断断续续地说：“这是裁缝穿旧不要的。。。她给我的。。。我帮她打了柴。。。”

       索林对麦迪亚斯说：“我们帮人类干活，人类给我们报酬。这有什么问题吗？”

       麦迪亚斯像逮住了猎物的狐狸一样眯着眼睛说：“你干的是什么活？”

      “我。。。就是。。。打柴。。。”

      “你干着干着就干到人家床上去了吧？”麦迪亚斯说，“那条街上的邻居作证，说你不止一次和多丽丝淫乱。今天早上你还去过那里，你还想抵赖？”

      “等一等，”巴林一边咳嗽着一边从阁楼上爬下来。他理了理胡须，恭恭敬敬地站在麦迪亚斯面前行了个礼，说：“大人，您一定是搞错了。裁缝多丽丝只是雇我们干些粗笨的力气活，没别的事情。”他又咳嗽了几声，接着说：“今天欧里和伐木工去山上打柴了，根本不会去裁缝那里。今天早上是我路过那里，和她聊了几句天。当时她窗都开着，没有避讳邻居。大人请明察。如果真有苟且的事情，怎么敢大大方方地开着窗呢？”

        麦迪亚斯笑眯眯地说：“好你个巧舌如簧不知廉耻的老家伙，原来你也插了一脚。你自己送上门来，就别怪别人了。”他向后招呼一声。两个卫兵拿着绳子上前就把欧里和巴林捆上。

        巴林大惊，连忙辩解说：“大人，我们什么非分的事情也没有干过。不信您可以找多丽丝对质。请你千万不要听信街坊邻居的传言。”

       “这由不得你说。”麦迪亚斯扯着巴林的胡子，把他的头仰起来，“你这不及三寸丁骨皮高的土鳖虫，人类的女人是你随便可以碰的吗？”

       “舅公！舅公！”菲力和奇力从阁楼上下来，扯住卫兵手里的绳梢。

        麦迪亚斯把手一挥说：“连这两个小的一起抓走。”另一个卫兵用一条大麻袋从上往下一套就把奇力整个套了进去。菲力正要逃开，另一个卫兵一手把由不得他拎了起来，眼看要倒扔进麻袋里。

      “住手！”索林扑过去一拳 击中那卫兵的下腹。菲力掉在了地上。瞬时几把刀指住了索林的脖子。

       菲力在地上打了一个滚，紧紧抱住了索林的腿，警惕地看着周围的卫兵。

       索林突然冷笑起来。

       麦迪亚斯问：“你笑什么？”

       索林说：“你为什么偏巧这个时候来找我们麻烦？这么大费周章究竟要干什么？”

       麦迪亚斯退后半步，打量着这个须发浓密神情冷峻的矮人。也许他低估了这个矮人。不过他相信王牌正在自己手里。这个矮人连翻牌的机会都没有。他杵了杵手里的长棍，示意卫兵收回剑。然后他对索林说：“你应该感谢我给你一个机会----做好这笔生意，兴许我可以帮你在城主大人那里求情，饶过这几个土鳖虫。”

       索林简短地说：“我听着。”

       麦迪亚斯向左右使了个眼色，卫兵们把欧里、巴林和两个小矮人拖走了。

       索林的眼睛几乎要冒出火来。但他克制着自己，耐下性子听麦迪亚斯的条件。

     “城主大人捕获了一个猎物，”麦迪亚斯压低声音说，“是一个精灵。”他仔细打量着索林的神色，满意地注意到对方的脸上似乎冒起怒火。他接着说，“城主大人为这个精灵找到了一个买家。要到半山客栈交货。半山客栈在独角山东北坡的半山腰上，就在老河谷镇的商路旁边。你知道那个地方么？”

       索林目无表情地点了点头。老河谷镇的商路，通到河谷镇之后，再往前延伸，就可以一直走进埃勒博的大门。这是所有矮人都认识的一条路。

      “你必须在明早天亮前出发，先走通往长湖镇的大路，过了黑鸭渡，再拐上小路，去往独角山。往独角山方向时必须走小路，别让人看见。一路上不能让人发现你带着个精灵。这事极其机密，不准对别人说。到了那里不准和人交谈，等后天我到了再说。听明白了没有？”

      “买家是什么人？”

      “你不用管。事成之后我就放了你那几个亲戚。如果搞砸了你别想再回到石墙镇，也别想再见到他们了。明白没有？”

       索林不无讥讽地说：“这么简单的事情，你不会一进门就说？”

     “哈哈哈。。。”麦迪亚斯笑道，“看你粗手笨脚，心思还不少。”他突然收干笑容，弯下腰凑近索林威胁说：“你要是想耍花招，我就把那几个矮冬瓜的脚一截一截地敲碎，拌上盐，腌成冬瓜酱！而且我会让他们活着看到整个过程。我说到做到！”

       索林转开脸不理他的威胁。

       麦迪亚斯站直身体，从怀里掏出一个小小的钱袋，丢给索林：“这是你的盘缠。明天早上来兵器库，会有人给你木板车和干粮。”

       索林捏紧了钱袋，斜着脸看着麦迪亚斯。

      麦迪亚斯笑道：“这就对了！有钱拿就赶紧抓住。”

      索林一字一顿地说：”等我回来，他们谁要是少了一个脚趾头，我要拿你的手指来赔。“

      麦迪亚斯露齿狞笑道：“好吧。少罗嗦。明天天亮前！”

      索林点头说：“明天天亮前。”

 


	14. Chapter 14

        启明星还没有升起来，索林就来到了城墙下的旧兵器库。黎明的寒冷，把卫兵呼出的热气在他胡子上结成了霜。卫兵把瑟兰迪尔裹在宽大的斗篷里，装在一辆垫了干草的木板车上，外面盖上一条毯子。斗篷的帽兜遮着他的脸。隔着毯子能摸到他的手脚仍然被铁链锁着。女佣爱玛把一袋食物递给索林。索林注意到她左脸上有一个很深的紫红色的掌掴的手印。见这个矮人看着自己的脸，爱玛哆嗦了一下，退到走道旁的阴影里，但眼睛还舍不得地看着板车。

       索林低头避开她，目光转向旧兵器库里面。现在的囚徒换了四个矮人。索林靠近铁栏，用矮人语对巴林说：“那家伙让我去独角山的半山客栈。”

       巴林惊恐地说：“那地方早就荒废了。通向那里的路，夜里全是半兽人出没。你不能去那里。”

     “我没有选择。” 

      牢房里传来吓人的哀嚎。

      ”别理他，“一个卫兵说，”那是豪格。他发烧发得糊涂了。“

      豪格的脸出现在石墙上的小窗里。他额头裹着浸着冷水的毛巾，两眼通红，脸色发紫，像老牛一样呼哧呼哧地喘着气。他的整个左臂肿胀起来，像异形的腌黄瓜一样，用脏兮兮的绷带挂在肩上，污秽的黑色一直延伸到颈根。他摇摇晃晃地伸出一只还能动的右手，声嘶力竭地喊道：”快把这个妖怪拖出去！烧死他！烧死他！毒蛇！害人精！“索林看到他右手的指尖也开始发黑肿胀。

       然后他向后倒了下去，从窗口消失了。

       卫兵说：“快走吧。别磨蹭。”

      索林向巴林点了一下头：“我会回来的。”

      巴林忧伤地望着他的王子，眼眶里充满了眼泪。他忍住不在索林面前掉下眼泪来。但他转过身的时候，泪珠无情地打湿了他花白的胡子。

       天慢慢亮起来。无力的阳光只是在云层后稍微露了一下脸，就踪迹全无。白天到得很迟，而且始终迟疑着，似乎黑夜不愿退让，最后凝结成铅灰色的天空。索林拉着板车走在无人的乡间泥路上。几天前下冻雨时泥泞的路面上踏过的牛蹄印，已经被寒冬冻结成硌人脚底和车轮的怪兽牙齿般的突起。

      板车颠簸着，发出吱嘎的响声。瑟兰迪尔无声地忍耐着。但是当车轮突然硌过一块石头，又重重地落在泥地上时，他终于小声地叫出了声。

       索林没工夫搭理他。当他潜心思考的时候，他的脚步更沉稳也更快。他回想着过去两天发生的事情，想要理出一个头绪来。他感觉自己像是传说故事里的矮人矿工，被意外地困在漆黑的巷道里。恶龙就在周围不远的地方，但出口也在附近。也许下一个转角之处等待着他的是喷火的恶龙，也许是逃生的出口，或者仍然是一段漆黑的矿坑巷道。

       从石墙镇通向长湖镇的路在黑鸭渡是一条百年古道。路面虽然坑洼不平，有些地方还有塌方，但大多数路面都挺宽敞，足够迎面而来的两辆马车相对而过。但现在非常荒凉，一个上午只遇到几个行人，面有菜色，低头缩着脖子走路。路旁光秃的树林里偶尔有冻雀的一两声啁啾。风吹起落叶，簌落落地撒在泥和冰混杂的路面上。除此之外就只有索林的脚步和木板车的车轮的隆隆声。

       前方下坡路左拐的地方露出一截伸向干枯了一半的河道的码头。搭栈道的木料被风吹雨打得已经看不出木头的纹路，黑瘦枯槁。木料之间的缝隙里嵌着残雪，像一个老人的牙缝。栈道下方，一艘破木船倾斜着搁浅在半干的河床里。 龙骨和露出的河床交界的地方堆积着顺水漂下的枯枝烂叶。显然已经搁在这里许久无人照料了。

        黑鸭渡，每一次路过都比上一次更破败了。

       索林的目光投向渡口背面的山坡。二十几年前他和几个亲随的矮人战士第一次路过这里时，见有个矮人倒毙在渡口。他们都不认识那矮人。看打扮似乎是个矿工，埃勒博的成千上万个矿工中最普通的一个。他拖着一条流着脓血的结痂的烧伤的腿，像是跪伏俯身在渡口边往河里用手掌捞水喝，但是已经一动不动了。渡口有人类来来去去。偶尔有人停下脚步看那尸体一眼，随后又匆匆地上路。索林和亲随用斧子挖了个坑，把他葬在了渡口背面的山坡上，竖了一块有棱角的大石头给他立了无字的墓碑。一个孤山来的矮人就算不再有家，也得有顽石相伴作为最后的归宿。

       这个无名的矮人尚且有一个葬身之地。当年跟着索林的那几个矮人战士最后连尸首都没有留下。

       索林的眼前略过一张张熟悉的面孔。他强迫自己不去回忆他们的名字。

       这时，他惊讶地发现当年立的石头墓碑已经斜了。他丢下木板车，三步并作两步爬上山坡，墓穴的土层已经被挖开。看翻开的泥土的颜色应该就是不久以前。周围有几个显然是人类留下的脚印。他伤心地看到棕色的泥土里露出的残肢断骨。挖掘墓穴的人把矮人的一截腿骨铲断，然后随意丢弃在土坑外面。他弯下腰，双手捧起断骨，端平放回墓穴里。然后用随身带的铲子把墓穴重新填上。

       他咬着牙回到路面上，拉起板车继续大步向前走。他心想，这些人类在干什么？他们会东刨西找，挖开每个不像是人类的坟墓来寻找精灵的尸骨么？但愿他们不要引出什么邪恶的鬼魂。说来说去还是精灵惹的祸。这些该死的高高在上的家伙，不知触动了人类的哪根筋。

       可恶的是，又一个无辜的矮人为此遭罪。连死亡都没法带来安宁。他越想越气，脚步也越快。 当他从渡口旁小路连翻过几道山岗，走近一片林子时，才感觉饥肠辘辘。他找了一块背风的地方坐下来吃饭休息。爱玛准备的食物里有面包和香肠。他满意地咬了一大口，一面吃着，一面警惕地环顾四周。小路寂静无人。他的目光落回到板车上。瑟兰迪尔在毯子下面蠕动着，呻吟着，他的镣铐发出细微的金属相碰的声音。

       索林粗暴地踢了一脚车轮，低声喝道：“喂！别叫唤。别把山里的孤魂野鬼什么的引出来。”

        瑟兰迪尔疲惫的声音从毯子下面传出来：“索林，我身体里有样东西，你得把它弄出来。”

        索林没好气地说：““你身体里的东西，和我有什么关系？”

      “你一定得把它弄出来。”

        索林没奈何，匆匆吞下最后一口面包，站起来掀开他头上盖着的帽兜，冷冷地问：“到底是什么？”他突然愣住，差点发笑。瑟兰迪尔的一头浅金色的长发被细心地编成了辫子，下端还用棕红色的绒线扎住。想必是那个小女佣干的好事。

       瑟兰迪尔的脸色不仅是苍白，而且像是蒙上了一层雾霾。他看起来比前两天更虚弱了。他说： “就在我背上，感觉很不对劲。”

      索林叉着手想了一下，没有动手，反而冷冷地说：”你又在耍什么花招？那个看监牢的混蛋是你给下的毒么？你是怎么做到的？现在又要来毒我？“

       瑟兰迪尔生气地举起被锁着的双手，用胳膊肘撑着身体想要坐起来。但他的动作给他的伤口带来的剧烈疼痛，使他才撑起一点就放弃了。他倒回干草垫中，无奈地望着天，感叹道：”中土怎么会有矮人这种没法讲理的生物。。。“

       索林说：”你要求人，至少要学会说‘请你帮我’。“

       瑟兰迪尔忍住气恼和疼痛，斜眼望着索林说：”你才不是要来帮我，你是为了利用我帮你自己的人。我干嘛要说‘请你帮我’？“

      索林的火气腾地就冒了上来：”那你怎么不管管好你自己？你身上怎么平白无故多个东西？“

      “你见到过那个穿紫色袍子有尖胡子的人类么？”

       索林点头。他知道瑟兰迪尔说的正是麦迪亚斯。

       瑟兰迪尔接着说：“正是他把这东西插进我身体里的。”

     “他什么时候干的？”

      “天还没亮的时候。”

      “那是什么东西？他为什么要这么做？”

      “不知道。但我可以肯定这东西不是人类能搞出来的。”

        索林掀起嘴唇嗤笑了一声：“原来你可以这样随便被人插？”

        瑟兰迪尔又羞又怒，他身上的锁链都抖动起来。他厉声喝道：“住嘴！小心你说的话！”

        索林说：“我说你现在就像网上来的鱼一样被人剖开插在木签子上。难道你现在不是么？”

        瑟兰迪尔气得说不出话来，脸上青一阵紫一阵。

        索林话虽这么说，但心里着实好奇。他一手压住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，另一首把他翻过身去，撩起他的衣服。他看到瑟兰迪尔腰上的伤口有黑色液体渗出，粘住了他的衬衣。他想也没想，抓住他的衬衣的下摆，“唰”地往上一掀。

       “啊----！”瑟兰迪尔惨叫一声，如果不是被迫趴着，他恐怕已经缩成一团。

         索林讥讽地撇了一下嘴角，理也没理他，径直把他的衣服掀上去，露出他整个的脊背来，一边还说：“哼，你怎么像个女人一样，脾气又坏，又动不动地大呼小叫。。。”

        索林停了下来。他看到瑟兰迪尔左腰的伤口周围淤积着黑色的毒血，从伤口里慢慢地渗出，遇见白天的光线就像被煮开的汤汁一样，冒着泡，灼干了，皱缩成纸灰般的形状，然后从瑟兰迪尔的皮肤上被风一片片的吹下来。除了这个伤口以外，瑟兰迪尔的脊背光滑匀白，肌肉的线条沿着他的脊柱聚拢成优美的曲线，一直延伸到他裤腰里面。

        索林突然觉得周围的空气的成分好像突然变了，它的质地变得古怪地稀薄，迫使他大口地吸了一口空气。他后悔刚才随口责骂瑟兰迪尔像女人。这句话似乎无意中揭开了什么东西的盖子，在他和瑟兰迪尔之间竖起了一道尴尬的墙。

       为了打破尴尬，索林试图换个话题：“你没让那个小女佣帮你包一下？”

     “中间。。。下面一点。。。”瑟兰迪尔含混不清地说。

     “在哪里？”索林皱着眉头，扫视着瑟兰迪尔裸露的脊背。

     “用手应该摸得到。。。”瑟兰迪尔指向自己背部。他戴着手铐趴着，这姿势让他很别扭。

       索林觉得更别扭。幸好瑟兰迪尔是背对着他。否则他不知道自己脸上会是什么表情。他强迫自己伸出手指，慢慢地按下去。才刚触到他的皮肤，瑟兰迪尔马上又说：“别用手碰。。。”

       ”你究竟在搞什么鬼！“索林又火了，“你是要我拿还是不要我拿？”

       这时他的目光落在瑟兰迪尔腰部中间，他明白过来，用手指戳着那里一块有些肿起的皮肤，问：“是这里？”

      “啊- ---！”瑟兰迪尔又一声惨叫，痛得浑身缩紧。等他缓过劲来，艰难地说：“是。。。别碰到你手。。。”

       索林从随身的背囊里摸出他一直偷偷藏着的短剑，用剑尖挖开瑟兰迪尔后腰上的皮肉。

       瑟兰迪尔咬住衣袖，把嘴唇按在手臂上，尽量把惨叫声压进自己的肌肉里。

       索林的剑尖旁涌出鲜红的血。他意识到这是他的武器第一次沾上精灵的血。他不无好奇地注意到精灵的血原来也是红色的，和矮人、人类没什么两样。

        剑尖挑了几次，从精灵的肌肉里挑出一根黑色的细长的金属钉来。他记得瑟兰迪尔的警告，用剑刃把金属钉挑到干草堆里，然后从板车上拨拉到地上。他惊讶地看到，在白日的天光下，这颗看似是金属的物体竟然冒出青烟，然后像一条被烫着的水蛭一样绞拧翻滚，最后变成一小撮灰烬。

       他小心地绕开风吹散灰烬的方向，走到瑟兰迪尔头这边，推了推他的肩膀问：“那是什么鬼东西？”

        瑟兰迪尔疲惫地坐起来，靠着板车的扶手，理了理衣服。他看着地上慢慢被寒风吹散的灰烬，冷笑一声：“哼，真是越来越有意思。”

      “有什么意思！”索林说，“你还有多少鬼把戏魔法？”

      “这才不是精灵的魔法，你这无知的矮人。”瑟兰迪尔看也不看他，自顾自地说。

      “你刚才还半死不活地求我，转脸就这副鼻孔朝天的模样，”索林嫌恶地说，“早知道就把你丢一边去，管你是死是活。”

      “你给我听着，你可以顽固死抱着你的无知，也可以耐心听我说完。”

        索林在一截露出地面的树根上蹭干净他的短剑，不理睬瑟兰迪尔。

        瑟兰迪尔转过头去不理索林，像是自言自语地说：“这是一种古老黑暗的魔法，和多尔贡多的剑毒来自同一个邪恶的根源。“

        索林收起剑，专心地听着。

        ”它能耗尽人的力量，使人沦为任魔法师摆布的奴隶。被戴上这个标记的人，逃得再远，也会被它的主人发现。”

        听到这里，索林说：“你就当这东西还在身上，装回半死不活样，让敌人丧失警惕。看看接下来会发生什么。”

       瑟兰迪尔瞪了他一眼：”你怎么把我要告诉你的事情抢先说了？“

       索林笑道：”哼哼，我不需要一个精灵来告诉我该做什么。“他顿了一下，把食物袋在瑟兰迪尔鼻子前面摇晃了一下，又说：”要吃自己拿。我没功夫像那傻丫头一样喂你。“

       瑟兰迪尔扭过头去不理他。

       索林说：”他们既打算把你卖个好价钱，想必把你喂得很好？“

       瑟兰迪尔转过头来，脸上露出真实的惊讶：”你在说什么？“

       ”你知不知道有人出钱买精灵，死的活的都要？“

       ”居然有这样的事？“瑟兰迪尔思索一下，随即又问，”是谁在买？“

       索林轻蔑的笑道：“你活了好几千年，饱读中土的史料和魔法书，这么点小事，当然不在你眼里。”

       瑟兰迪尔咬着牙，狠狠地瞪着索林。

       索林感觉自己赢了一招，拍了拍板车的车辕，向招呼一条狗一样地说：”如果你乖乖配合，不久就可以知道。“

       瑟兰迪尔回敬他一个轻蔑的笑：“你好像已经死心塌地给那些人类跑腿了。你是在给那个紫袍的家伙打工吗？好吧，你打算把我卖多少钱？最后他会分多少给你？再提醒你那铁疙瘩脑袋一点，如果这是门轻松顺手的好生意，那人干嘛自己不做，让你给他做？”

       索林想起巴林、欧里和两个孩子。他不想再和这个狡猾的精灵斗嘴。这远非他所长。他粗暴地把瑟兰迪尔推倒在板车里，兜头盖上毯子，又特意拉下他斗篷的帽兜，不让那对毒辣的洞悉一切的蓝眼睛再望向他。

      “上路了。少废话。”他粗声粗气地说。

 


	15. Chapter 15

        快到中午的时候，豪格终于咽气了。回荡在石墙和监牢之间整整一个上午的哀嚎也总算停止了。去抬他尸体的人发现，他已经几乎化成了一滩乌黑秽臭的烂泥，摊落在他凌乱的床铺上，只能用铲子连褥子一起铲起来，装进木桶里，才能抬走。卫兵在他的房间里点起一个火盆，驱散邪气。炭烟的味道从石墙上的小窗里飘出来。

       奇力蜷缩在坐在地上的巴林身边。菲力在他的另一边，蹲在地上，用一颗小石子在旧兵器库的地上划着如尼文。欧里焦虑地在铁栏里来回走动。他扁着嘴，每次经过巴林身边都看他一眼，每次又转过身去，缩着头继续走。

       巴林终于长叹了一声：“这不是你的错。”

     “我。。。是干了坏事。。。”欧里像蚊子一样的声音说。

       巴林吃惊地问：“你干了什么？”

       欧里扭捏了一阵，终于说：“我不该偷吃女裁缝的奶酪。我只是。。。我只是太饿了。。。”

       巴林叹了一口气：“她不会因为这个就去告发你。”

      “她当时发现了，然后她好心地切了一块奶酪给我。”

       巴林疑惑地问：“这是什么时候发生的事？我怎么从来没有见到你带奶酪回来？”

       欧里内疚地垂下了头：“是我的错。我路上就全吃完了。。。对不起。。。”

       巴林宽厚地笑着摇摇头，拍了拍他的腰，想要安慰他几句。但他话没说出口，又咳嗽起来。

       城墙下的走道远处传来马蹄声。他们好奇地望向声音传来的方向。

       奥默下了马，仔细地听了惊惶不安的卫兵的汇报，又掀开捅盖看了看木桶里不成形状的豪格的尸体，指挥卫兵去把尸体连同衣物床褥一起烧掉。

       他走到旧兵器库改制的监牢前面。

       巴林连忙走上前，扒着铁栏对他说：“大人，我们是冤枉的。我们没有干见不得人的坏事。请您相信我们。”

       奥默打量着监牢里的矮人，直到目光回到巴林身上，他缓缓地说：“还有一个，他哪里去了？”

      “橡木桶，呃，他，他被那穿紫袍的那位大人差去做一笔生意了。”

       奥默不解地皱起了眉头：“什么生意？”

      “我也不知道。”巴林说的是实话，“我这表侄子是个铁匠，人是特别好的人，但是性子特别直，又不会说话，这样的人做生意会吃亏的。”巴林说的这也是实话。

       奥默盯着他。他并不畏惧，望着奥默的眼睛继续说：“大人，我原先在矮人国就是专门做生意的。讨价还价，起草合同，追账，都是我的强项。让我去帮他吧。”

       奥默眯起了眼睛。

       巴林猜出了他的心思，恳切地说：“请您放心吧，我不是想趁机逃走。我这两个表外孙和远房的外甥还押在这里。”

       奥默转了转眼珠，过了一会儿才说：”嗯，原来你们这几个矮人之间是这么个亲戚关系。。。“

       巴林连忙说：”大人，按你们的习惯，我们这几个人的血缘关系听上去好像有点挺远，但我们确是很亲的亲戚。现在我们已经没有家了，就靠亲人聚在一起还有点家的感觉。要是再没了他们，我一个人活都活不下去的。“见奥默不作声，巴林继续说：“我会和橡木桶一起回来的。生意成交赚下的钱一分一厘也不会少，全部都会好好地带回来。”

     “他已经走了半天了。”

     “我知道他会走哪条路。我能赶上他。”

       奥默盯着这个矮人浓密的花白眉毛下那对灰色的眼珠里的坚定的目光。最后，他回身对身后的卫兵说：“给他牵一匹马----”

       巴林连忙阻止了他：”多谢大人。可是，我这个子骑不了你们的马。“

       奥默回头看了看巴林，说：”那好吧。给他牵一头驴子来。“

       

       绿林城堡忙碌得像是要开战了一样。

       城堡在幽暗密林的深处，倚靠大山坚实的基岩，利用天然的溶洞穿凿修筑。向着山外的一面有护城河围护，城堡的主体虽在地下，却并不阴暗也不潮湿。阳光和空气自然流通。几条暗河淌过它的地下。它是精灵的巧妙设计和大批古代矮人劳工的结晶。

       最近六百多年，随着半兽人不断兹扰和各种邪恶生物的入侵，木精灵一直高度戒备，几乎是在弓弦和剑刃上小心翼翼地保持着得来不易的和平。史矛革入侵埃勒博的那年，许多有精灵战士的精灵家庭已经悄悄地提前举行了本来要在初秋才举行的星光祭祀，生怕他们的亲人战死在沙场，没有机会再享受那一年的星光的祝福。意外的是，瑟兰迪尔没有出兵，只是命令加强了绿林东北一线的守卫。

       虽然精灵们不喜欢矮人，但也没有几个精灵在得知离自己家这么近的地方有一条龙盘踞着还能过安稳日子。

       前天巡逻的精灵卫队就发现蜘蛛精已经把网结到了一条连通城堡和桥头堡的主路上。桥头堡里的哨兵孤悬在外，十分危险。卫队的首领，瑟兰迪尔的独子莱戈拉斯带着一队战士正面迎战蜘蛛精，好不容易赶走它们，接下来需要很多人手清除路障。这事还没了，昨天早上开始，先是酿酒精灵发现水的味道不对了。很快城堡里更多的精灵发觉自己家的水源被污染了。城堡的水源来自山中的泉水，用埋在地下的管道一截一截地接通地下河流，引到城堡里来。精灵是爱干净而且敏感的生物。水源被污染是天大的事。但地下河流四通八达，只能派出大量精灵分批分头查找。瑟兰迪尔不在宫中，总管储藏、水源和人力调配的后勤精灵施克莱昂两天一夜没合眼，已经快要爆炸了。

       刚有消息回来，说是孤狼崖下面的那段地下河转折的地方有大量沙土和一头死鹿。这应该是污染源之一。大海捞针一样的搜索有了线索，这是好事。至于为什么地下河中突然冒出这么多沙土再加一头死鹿，还得继续追查。坏消息接踵而来。最早出去查水源的陶匠精灵沙尔伯恩一直没有回来过。他的妻子，一个忧心忡忡的缝纫精灵英格尔逮着施克莱昂唠叨了半天。他答应一定派人去找。好不容易脱了身。当他看到医官法鲁恩也挡住了他的去路时，这个一贯把漂亮的棕色长发梳理得溜光整齐的西尔凡精灵顾不上脑袋两边的发辫，忍不住抱住头长叹了一声：”哦！梵拉！“

 


	16. Chapter 16

      ”我需要一个精灵战士。。。“法鲁恩刚开口，施克莱昂就急忙打断他说：”对不起，真的没有人手了。有什么急事？是要抬生病的精灵么？能多找几个女精灵对付一下么？“他一边说，一边从法鲁恩身边突围而过。

       ”你别走，听我说，这很重要。“法鲁恩急急地追上施克莱昂，“我们必须派人去瞭望河谷镇。”

     “河谷镇？好吧，河谷镇随时都会有半兽人。这个我们早就知道。可是这和你有什么关系，医官先生？”

       法鲁恩的脸色很沉重。他掏出一副用精巧的铰链连接起来的象牙板，从中间像翻书一样翻开，里面写着简短的命令。后面是瑟兰迪尔的签字。“看这里。”他说，“这是大王的手令。”

       施克莱昂惊讶地接过象牙板。这是精灵常用的记录咒语或者密令的文书的一种，可以随身携带，不易损坏。这种文书通常是用委婉悠远的昆雅语记录，以配合咒语的庄严或者密令的古老。但法鲁恩拿出来的这一块，文字用简洁通俗的辛达语写成，意思直白明了：“我如不在宫中，当法鲁恩需要时，有权调动哨兵。需即时提供。”文风正是瑟兰迪尔的性情。文字和下面的签名也正是施克莱昂熟悉的瑟兰迪尔的笔迹。

        施克莱昂看着这份密令，又看看法鲁恩。这个俊美的混血诺多精灵个头和身形比一般的西尔凡精灵稍小。虽然是冬天，他深铁灰色的披肩长发在鬓边的几缕也被汗水打湿，橄榄色的眼睛里闪着显而易见的焦虑。施克莱昂高举双手走了几步，想要理一理思路。他的手放下来落在自己头上下意识地挠着，这使他的头发更乱了。但他已经顾不上他的外表。“这是。。。”他转过头问了半截，又把话收了回去。他不敢想像忠诚稳重的法鲁恩会胆敢伪造瑟兰迪尔的笔迹。他无奈地摇摇头说：“好吧，你要几个哨兵？”

       “一个就够了。”

      施克莱昂纠正他说：“是暂时只要一个对不对？你需要用多久？”

      法鲁恩为难地说：“我现在说不好。要看情况的发展。”

      施克莱昂扬起手臂，他的发梢连着一起扬起来：“拜托！为什么是现在！我虽然答应了你，但是我没法保证每天都能有精灵哨兵填满这个岗。你的事情要是能告个段落的时候，可得马上告诉我。”

     “那是一定的。”法鲁恩擦了擦汗，“这件事情再拖就糟了。”

     “众神在上，”施克莱昂说，“你这事情到底是什么？不是什么可怕的传染病吧？” 

       法鲁恩小声说：“对不起，我不能告诉你。”

     “你竟然不能告诉我。”施克莱昂一甩手，他的一条辫子松开了，在他头顶右后方拱起来，像多出个角来，但他没注意，“好吧！我认了。”

       他匆匆走进常备军的营房。这个洞室完全是空的。法鲁恩紧跟在他后面，生怕他反悔或者质疑。施克莱昂顶着他的奇怪的不对称的角，穿过一间又一间空房间。法鲁恩始终紧跟着他。最后，施克莱昂终于在盔甲作坊里看到有一个在修理盔甲的精灵。他高兴地扬手招呼他说：“喂，你，快过来一下。对，就是你，快点。”

        那个年轻的西尔凡精灵应声放下手里的活计，赶忙向他们走来。中途他的髋部碰上了旁边一张桌子的角。他顾不上疼痛，快步走到他们面前，一手捂着腰，眨着眼睛热切地问：“有什么需要我效劳？” 他看到施克莱昂不同寻常的发型，有些惊讶，但是他很礼貌地没有继续盯着他的头发看。

       施克莱昂满意地说：“洛莱尔，你先把盔甲的事放一下，今天听法鲁恩的差遣，去东面的岗哨上瞭望河谷镇。”

      “是，大人。”洛莱尔爽快地答应了。

      “可是。。。这不行！”法鲁恩急忙抗议。

        但是施克莱昂已经掏出他的小本子，把洛莱尔的名字旁边做上了记号。他反问法鲁恩说：“怎么，你信不过洛莱尔？他不也是你的学徒吗？”

      “是的，大人。”洛莱尔笑嘻嘻地说，不明白他的师傅焦虑什么。

      “没有精灵比他更不合适当哨兵了！”法鲁恩忍不住大声说。这个诺多精灵通常说话温柔客气，今天他是大失常态了。

       洛莱尔轮流望着施克莱昂和法鲁恩，露出窘迫的微笑。他还未完全成年，棕色的头发仍然带着小精灵才有的红色，脸部的骨骼也还没有撑出成年西尔凡硬朗英俊的轮廓。他的一双尖耳朵有点翘起，像人类说的“招风耳”的样子。他母亲是一个采集精灵，她怀着他的时候，有一天在森林里收栗子，结果遭到蜘蛛精的袭击。精灵战士把她拼命救回城堡，法鲁恩给她治疗了很久，才使她平安地生下了洛莱尔。他刚出生时和别的西尔凡精灵婴儿没有太大差别，但是渐渐地别人发现他动作特别笨拙，而且眼睛也不好，视力甚至比不上普通的人类。慢慢就有多心的精灵怀疑他根本不是血统纯正的精灵，而是她母亲和人类私通的产物。他的母亲伤透了心，终于抛下了父子两人，独自搭船西渡去了。他和身为兵器精灵的父亲相依为命。他先是跟着贸易精灵学做生意。自从商路断绝之后，他的父亲想让他尝试一下别的营生，所以送他到法鲁恩身边当学徒。最近因为边境紧张，他的父亲被抽调进军队，他又被召到盔甲作坊帮忙。法鲁恩并不怀疑他的忠诚，相信他会像任何一个绿林王国的木精灵一样，全心全意地去完成使命。但是绿林王国对河谷镇的瞭望岗哨是在远离河谷的山脊上，一个寻常的精灵目力刚刚可及的范围内。更近的地方没有足够安全的地点可以布置岗哨。

      “你就别挑剔啦。”施克莱昂拍拍法鲁恩的肩膀说，“有人干就不错啦。瞧，看我准备了什么？”他从工具架上抽出一根小小的金属管来。他挥了挥这根东西，得意地说：“我特地为他订做的。很好用，是不是？”他看着洛莱尔，露齿而笑。后者也急忙咧嘴笑着点头。

        法鲁恩接过那个东西。这是用珠宝精灵雕刻精细物件时用的放大镜稍加改制而成的。以前商路通畅时这种物品非常受人类的欢迎，上至指挥兵马的将帅，下到牧民和猎人，都争相购买。人类给它起了个顾名思义的名字，叫作望远镜。

        法鲁恩来回倒腾着看了一下，把它交还到施克莱昂的手里。后者顺手把它传给洛莱尔。他马上把望远镜细心地装进腰间的袋子里。

        法鲁恩摇摇头说：“他眼睛不好，就算拿着这个可以看得清远处，但是视野变小了，反而更容易忽视身边。他一个人揣着个望远镜去那个哨所实在太危险。” “他会保护好自己的。”施克莱昂拍了拍洛莱尔的肩头，“他毕竟是一个精灵，是不是？”

        洛莱尔连忙点头说：“是的，大人。”他的眼神不由自主地落在施克莱昂头上。

        施克莱昂下意识地摸了一下头发，这才意识到自己古怪可笑的发型。他右手合在胸前略一欠身，匆匆向法鲁恩告辞，一手捂着脑袋连忙去寻找镜子。

        法鲁恩忧伤地望着洛莱尔，看得这个年轻的西尔凡精灵不好意思起来。

        法鲁恩最后说：“好吧，也许这是梵拉的旨意。”他伸出右手重重地搭住他的左肩。 洛莱尔不明白为什么他的师傅看上去这么凝重，向他行如此肃穆的精灵之礼。他下意识地同样伸出右手搭在对方的左肩上，两人低头相碰。他抬起头安慰法鲁恩说，“师傅，我会小心的。你放心。在那个地方有什么特别需要看着的吗？”

        法鲁恩说：“说实话，我也不知道你会看到什么。你可能得在那里呆一阵子。要是看到有任何人类出现在珍珠旅店的废墟上，把那人抓住带回来交给我。记住，要活的。”他顿了一下，又说：“如果是很多人，就抓起中一个。如果有看到异常的情况，吃不准的话，立刻传消息回来。”他把装着信号蛾的小盒子塞给洛莱尔。

       目送洛莱尔离开后，法鲁恩按奈不下心头的焦虑。瑟兰迪尔不愿任何其他精灵以任何方式察觉到他的神秘仪式，更不用说让精灵战士跟随他的夜游。法鲁恩始终放心不下瑟兰迪尔独自外出时的安危，近年来他的这种危机感日益加深。在他一再恳求之下，瑟兰迪尔终于答应和他约下这个紧急的暗号。他肯定地告诉法鲁恩，人类是贪婪的生物，万一发生意外，用一个废墟藏宝之类的故事很容易把他们引诱到特定的地方来，给他留下充裕的周旋时间。但是，这招过去从来没有用过。到底灵不灵，法鲁恩心里一点底也没有。

        他特地来到一处隐秘的神龛前，默默地祈祷了一阵。然后，他闭上眼睛随手打开了神龛前供奉的歌谣本，指向起中一行，再睁眼来看。按照西尔凡精灵们的迷信，他指着的这句歌词暗示着众神对他乞求的回应。他本来不屑于西尔凡精灵们的种种迷信的小动作。但是现在他感觉特别需要神谕。

_银树的光辉消散，金树的光辉消散，心中的光辉亦暗淡；_

_我渐渐冰冷的指尖，抹过你渐渐干涸的泪线， 永恒的暮色已然依稀可见；_

_哦，梵拉，怜悯我吧，连同我的祖先；_

_我无知的哀伤来得太晚，太晚；_

_没有早些把这神圣的双树来浇灌；_

        法鲁恩读着《维林诺--妮娜之歌》的这一段，不禁哑然。他后悔自己堕入这种小迷信的圈套，心神不定地合上歌谣本，心中叨念着：“他会活着的，他会回来的，他会没事的。。。”


	17. Chapter 17

       索林终于到达河谷镇时，暗淡的阳光像是心有灵犀地，在铅灰色的云层之间露了一下头。时间已经过去了这么多年，河谷镇仍然笼罩在挥之不去的尸体的焦臭味道中，仿佛这种可怕的味道，已经渗进了这里的岩石里。灰黑的石墙和倒塌的屋檐之间，积起了尘土，在一季又一季的轮换中，没有烧尽的木料也渐渐腐朽，被新长出又在秋风中枯死的野草覆盖。往日人来车往的商路，已经被雨水冲刷而来的泥沙和碎石堆积。偶尔还有一滩颜色较深的，那是曾经倒毙在路旁的尸体留下的痕迹。

      索林尽量不去往城门的西面看。但是他很难做到。因为几里之外，孤山最大的山坳里，那高高耸立的矮人战士的巨像之间，就是埃勒博的大门。

       索林找了间城外的远离大路的房子，把绑着瑟兰迪尔的铁链紧紧拴在底楼的石柱上，然后把木板车翻过来斜靠着遮住他，又拖过周围烧焦的家具围住木板车。

      “这里还有死人的气味。”瑟兰迪尔嫌恶地缩起腿。他小心地弯着身子侧躺着，他的伤口仍然折磨着他，每一个动作都给他带来不断的痛苦。

      “这样路过的野兽或者半兽人才不会闻到你的味道。”索林说，“另外，拜托你配合一下。”

       瑟兰迪尔难以置信地看着他手里的脏兮兮的旧麻绳：“你要干什么？”

     “我估摸着这里不会有人来救你。但我不想冒险。”索林不由分说地拽住他的发辫，强迫他抬起头，用麻绳饶了几圈勒住他的嘴，在他脑后打了个绳结捆紧。他走出这间房子，深深地呼吸了一口空气。他不理睬瑟兰迪尔的呜咽，不管他是因为刚才剧烈的撕扯拉深了他的伤口，还是因为被勒住嘴巴的愤怒。今天时间已经不多了。 

       索林沿着依稀可辨的大路，走向河谷镇的城门。

       远处山脊上，一个外观并不起眼的乱石堆里，洛莱尔从望远镜里又把河谷镇的废墟扫了一遍。这个动作他每隔几分钟就重复一次。但是半天过去了，什么也没发现。这个空城似乎是一片被诅咒的鬼域，连动物都不从那里经过。他偶尔好奇地从望远镜里扫视一下另一边的埃勒博。城门两边合抱立着着巨大的矮人战士雕像，他们虬髯耸立，双手握着大斧，张口作呼喊状。埃勒博的城门被巨石封死。从外面看不出任何生命的痕迹。洛莱尔放下望远镜，翻出他的医术咒语本，见缝插针地背诵起来。

       从坍塌了一半的拱门进到城里，索林顺着市场街的石阶循迹而上。

       这个城市全盛时期，光是常驻的商队都可以达到上千人。这个城市从来没有过完整厚实的城墙。它并不是为了卫戍，相反，它存在的价值就是为了让来自四面八方的客商自由往来，货物迅速地流通。因此，它依山而建，四通八达。在这个城市里，四处都可以见到为了方便商人而做的规划：商路直通城门，进城后又直通最大的贸易市场。路边有数个小型的广场，广场中央设有马队饮水的池子，供商队临时集散而用。城内的干道放射状地通向几个主要的市场，保证人流可以快速地涌入和涌出。即时在城内，主要道路的宽度也足够迎面而来的两辆马车相对而行。更不用提那些连片的货栈，马棚，以及散布在城外山坡上连绵不断的各种作坊。

       人声和车马声早已消散。当年的富裕繁华都已成了幻影。索林耳边飘过的只有萧索的风声，和远处偶尔飘来的一两声乌鸦的叫声。

       洛莱尔背完一段咒语，举起望远镜再次扫过河谷镇废墟的山头。他还是什么也没发现。

     他低下头，翻过一页，开始背诵另一段咒语。

     索林翻过阻住道路的一堆倒塌的楼房的碎屑。崩塌的砖块在他脚下滚落，沿着依山而修的街道翻滚而下，敲打着石质的路面，发出的干巴巴的响声，在死一般寂静的河谷镇里一圈圈地回荡。索林警惕地压低身体，躲在一堵坍塌的墙后，悉心听着。现在还是白天，但是小心并不为过。过了一会儿，见周围没有什么响动，他才手脚并用小心翼翼地重新向上爬。

       他终于找到了珍珠旅店的旧址。这个曾经的高级旅店，现在仍然是空无一人的废墟的制高点。他依稀记得这片高地上有一幢白色的大房子，高处有橘红色瓦片覆盖的塔楼。远远地从埃勒博的城门上就能看见。塔楼顶上是架空的，可以用来赏景，或者举行私密的宴会。这塔楼大概是被史矛革第一波扫平的建筑之一。白色大房子的框架还在，但外墙的墙基已经被烧黑。孤零零竖着的山墙，上面没有屋顶遮盖，被风吹雨打，最顶上的一圈泥灰剥落，露出嵌在墙壁里的木柱的残端，好像死去的动物戳出皮肤的骨骼。房子周围凌乱地洒满了橘红色的瓦片，碎瓦被雨水冲刷，沿着地势和道路的坡道四散零落。

       索林根本不用费劲去寻找门，从西墙破损的地方就进到了底楼大厅。估计上几层楼板着火以后大梁一层层烧塌，然后一层层地叠落下来。整幢房子已经成了一个装满灰烬和残屑的棺材。有些地方积起的尘土里还长出灌木来。褪光了叶子的枯瘦的枝干在寒风中无声地来回摇动着。

       索林在废墟堆上来回走了几圈，随手挑了几个不同的地方，用镐头扒拉了一会儿。无论哪个方位都同样塞满了烧焦的砖屑和碳化的木料。他抹了一把汗，退后几步，望着这一片狼藉。不要说找一个精灵咒语本，就算是这堆废墟里埋着一头大象，都不一定能找出来。

        一股越来越强烈的怒气从他腹中冲上来。

       又被那个精灵耍了！他心想，我怎么就这样轻易相信了那个家伙！

       他很快把自己从被戏弄的沮丧里拔出来，迅速的估量了一下局势。他总觉得这里有个陷阱，正等着他往下掉。但他可没那么愚蠢，才不会乖乖地掉下这个冷酷狡诈的精灵挖下的坑。他快速地从白色大房子里撤出，警惕地四下瞭望。整个废墟仍然寂静无人。但他仍然有种不祥的感觉，似乎被隐藏在黑暗中的敌人盯上了。他必须趁天黑前离开这里。

       他下到山脚的城门口，再次警惕地四下张望，然后绕开大路，从废弃的仓库和乱石堆的间隙，走回藏匿瑟兰迪尔的那间房子。他特地没有从房门进去，而是绕到屋后，从破损的窗户里往屋里观察了一阵，确定没有异样，这才跳了进去。

       屋里仍是他离开时的样压在子。他掀开板车上的旧木料，把车身翻过来。瑟兰迪尔怒睁着一双蓝眼睛，嘴角边渗出淡红色的血沫。

       他解下铁链，拽起瑟兰迪尔，把他扔在车上，轻描淡写地说：“紧了点是吗？新戴上的马嚼子都这样。习惯就好了。”

       瑟兰迪尔说不出话来，恶狠狠地瞪着他。索林拉下他的帽兜，遮住他的脸。他讨厌精灵的目光。那双眼睛有多美丽，他就有多讨厌。

      洛莱尔跑上珍珠旅店的废墟时，这里已经重归寂静。他趁着暮色完全落下前的余光仔细检查屋里几处刚刚被刨开的地方。从这一片碎渣里很难看出用来挖掘的到底是人来还是矮人的工具。再说，就算工具是人类的，也不能排除是矮人拿着在使用。他后悔没有在一听到砖石滚落的声音就赶下来，那还有可能把那家伙抓个正着。他不敢确定自己从望远镜里看到的是什么。虽然法鲁恩嘱咐他盯住可能出没在这里的人类，但是他觉得自己看到的明明是个矮人，所以他犹豫了一阵。

       现在已经晚了。

       他懊恼地退出白墙的大房子，向废墟的四下远处望去。天色渐渐黑下来了。废墟正慢慢退入黑暗，化为更加模糊不清的阴影。他找了一片还算完整的石质地面，趴上去细听了一会儿。虽然他的视力并不好，但是他有着一个精灵的敏锐的听力。他确信有人--或者东西--正在向独角山方向移动。

      他从背囊里摸出一只消息蛾，把现场的情报转成咒语念给它，摊开手看着它向密林方向飞去。然后他纵身跳下废墟，从一段断壁跃向另一端残垣，准备抄捷径下山。突然他脚下一滑，向后跌倒在一间房子塌了一半的屋顶上。整个屋顶连同两座墙一起随之塌了下去。扬起一股烟尘。

       洛莱尔沮丧地从碎砖堆里爬起来，拍落身上头上的灰尘。他定了定神，没敢停留，继续往独角山方向奔去。他没有注意的是，装着消息蛾的盒子经过震动，盒盖打开了。剩下的两只消息蛾陆续爬出盒子，在他背囊的边缘上趴了一会儿，一个接一个地飞了出去。它们在低空盘旋了一阵，似乎失去了目标。过了一会儿，终于寻回了方向，也往绿林城堡飞去。


	18. Chapter 18

       索林到半山客栈的时候天已经全黑了。客栈并不难找。放眼周围，这是唯一有灯光的地方。他心里不禁在想，除了自己，还会有谁在这个时候到这里来住客栈。

      他把瑟兰迪尔卷在毯子里，抗在肩上走进客栈。

      客栈老板阿让接过索林的钱时，好奇地看了一眼垂落在毯子外面的浅金色的发辫。

      不等他发问，索林就开口说：“这是一个女人。我买来的。”

     “哦？是吗？”阿让眯起眼睛笑着，上下打量着索林，“她个子还挺高啊。”

     “嗯。是。”索林补充说，“脾气也很坏。”

       阿让意味深长地笑道：“哦呵呵呵呵，那晚上可有你忙的。”在店堂里吃饭的几个人跟着哄笑起来。

       索林扫了他们一眼，不置可否地撇了一下嘴。

       他拿了钥匙，上楼打开客房的门，回手把门小心地关紧，才把瑟兰迪尔丢在床上。这个房间只有一张大床。他掀开瑟兰迪尔的帽兜，看到他脸上表情痛苦不堪。他用短剑割断绑在瑟兰迪尔脑后的麻绳，把它抽掉。瑟兰迪尔喘息了好一阵子，才勉强缓过一点来，抬起手背抹掉嘴角的血沫。

     “你刚才。。。压到我的伤口了。。。”他咬牙切齿地说。

     “闭嘴。外面有人来了。”索林从窗帘的缝隙里往外看，看到几个骑马的人进了旅店，为首的是一个绿衣的大汉，其中一匹马驼着一个很大的麻布包裹。

       他回过头来对瑟兰迪尔说：“这地方很蹊跷。你要是放聪明点，就不要做声。”

     “你在河谷镇里，那么快就找着了？东西呢？”瑟兰迪尔问。他的声音很虚弱，但口气的强硬一点也不减。

       索林本来已经因为警惕未知的敌人而淡下去的怒火，腾地又燃了起来。他转身揪起瑟兰迪尔，压抑住往那张漂亮的冷脸上狠狠捣一拳的冲动，低声说：“你耍我是吗？嗯？所有生物都得被你这高高在上的家伙耍得团团转是吗？我简直是撞见鬼了，竟然会相信一个精灵！”

       瑟兰迪尔也不示弱，直视着他的眼睛说：”交易或者不交易，都是你自己选的。“

       ”那片废墟里根本没有什么精灵咒语本是吧？“

     “你找来办法把我解毒，我就帮你治好那个老头的病。我们两不相欠。你嚷嚷什么？”

      “什么办法？”索林讥讽地说，“用一个根本就不存在的精灵咒语本么？”

      “我答应你这个结果，中间的事你不用管。”

     “骗子！你这卑鄙的骗子！”索林气愤地把瑟兰迪尔推倒在床上。他的身体的震动牵扯到了伤口，瑟兰迪尔忍不住呻吟了一声。他侧转过身，用胳膊肘支着身体往床的里面退。

       索林哪里会放过他。他跳上床，跨在瑟兰迪尔身上，右膝压住他被铁链铐着的手，左手一把扯着他的发辫把他拖过来，强迫他的头往后仰。瑟兰迪尔挣扎着。但是几天来他的伤势大大损耗了他的体力。他无法挣脱矮人的钳制，干脆闭上眼睛不去看他。

       ”给我听着！“索林扯着他的头发摇晃他的脑袋，逼得他睁开眼睛。他指着瑟兰迪尔的鼻子说：“你把我被骗到这个鬼鬼祟祟的地方，后面还有什么等着？你要害我害到什么时候？”

      “你放开我。。。”瑟兰迪尔扭过头去，他本能地想要避开索林的手指。 但索林怒气上冲，不依不饶地抓住他的下巴，使劲把他的脸掰过来。他压低声音吼道：“你还有多少见不得人的事藏着掖着？快说！”

      “你吼什么？又不是我叫你到这个旅店来的！”

      “你这条反复无常的毒蛇，还敢狡辩？呃？你不是关上家门，背过脸去不管人家死活么？呃？你跑到人类的地界究竟要来干什么？”索林每斥骂一句，便使劲把他的头往床板上撞一下。

       “你！你这粗鲁的豪猪！”瑟兰迪尔仍然不肯示弱，“你凭什么插手我的事？我的事关你什么事？”他不顾流血的手腕，挣脱了被索林压住的双手，挥胳膊把铁链抽向索林。

       索林伸手抓住铁链，两人扭打在一起。床边的一张椅子被瑟兰迪尔蹬翻，沉闷地倒在地上。索林毫无悬念地占据了上风，把铁链狠狠地绕在瑟兰迪尔的脖子上，膝盖重重压住他的胸腹。瑟兰迪尔痛苦地用手肘架住他逼近的身体，浅金色的发辫散乱了一床。索林威胁道：“你还有什么阴谋诡计藏在后面的，给我全倒出来！我也给你个干脆体面的了断！我可比人类痛快多了。”

      “你---你什么意思？”

       ”什么意思？告诉你，我们矮人没有变着法子折磨囚徒的习惯。你已经尝到落在人类手里是什么滋味吧！“

      “你---你看见了？你听见了？”瑟兰迪尔的脸色变了，深深的羞耻和受辱的恐惧仿佛剔骨刀一样一层层把他连衣服带皮肉一齐剥了下去。

      索林不明就里，以为他说的是豪格在大庭广众之下的恶行。他傲然说：”你别以为我看到那个人渣干下的事会觉得解气。你太看低我了。“

      瑟兰迪尔羞愤难当，屈辱和多年被压抑的辛酸一齐从他胸口涌出。他不顾伤口的疼痛，怒不可遏地弓起身体顶开索林的钳制，奋力吼道：“你！你还敢看！？看什么看！你给我滚！滚开！”他终究没能挣脱，他的手僵硬地挡在脸前，转而捂住脸，但是已经来不及了。

      索林看到了他受伤的眼神。他曾经有次打猎，射伤了一头鹿。那头鹿带着箭跑了很远。眼前的瑟兰迪尔让他联想起那头鹿最终倒下前，隔着枝杈望着他的眼神。从瑟兰迪尔目光里的创伤和羞辱，联系到他曾经给他的关于多尔贡多剑毒的警告，和豪格灼伤腐烂的手，索林这才有点明白过来，在他没有看到的地方，发生了比他目睹过的更恶劣的事情。

      索林慢慢地松开了铁链。他有点尴尬地往后退坐，结果发现自己坐在了瑟兰迪尔的腿上。他马上更加不自在起来，继续往后，退下床。

      ”你想错了，呃，是我搞错了，我其实没有真的看见。。。“索林咽下一口唾沫，没有说出那个词。他也无意追问瑟兰迪尔他是否真的被那个人类强暴了。矮人的确没有揭人家伤疤折的习惯。

      “你为什么。。。还不放过我？”瑟兰迪尔哽咽着，他缩起腿，因为疼痛、疲惫和羞辱而蜷成一团。“这里的一切。。。明明和我没有关系。你。。。你为什么。。。样样事情。。。都怪在我头上？”

       索林意识到瑟兰迪尔质问他的也是实话。然后他想到他好歹应该把瑟兰迪尔脖子上的铁链松开。他刚伸出手去，瑟兰迪尔警觉地缩起身体，颤抖着说：“你要干什么？”

       ”我。。。没什么。“索林连忙缩回手。他转过头去，俯身扶起倒在地上的椅子。他起身走到门口，低头似乎要转过来再对瑟兰迪尔说什么。但是他最后没敢碰上瑟兰迪尔的目光，便匆匆转向门口，开门出去了。

        瑟兰迪尔听到门从外面锁上的声音。他把铁链从脖子上松开，裹紧了毯子。

       索林下到楼下，呼唤老板阿让要了一份晚餐，他三口两口就吃光。然后叫阿让给他做一份燕麦粥带上楼。在等燕麦粥的时候，他在店堂找了个最角落的位子里坐下。他想一个人静一静。

       旁边那几个人还没走。又有一帮人涌了进来。他注意到那个绿衣大汉也在其中。他们一伙人围坐在一张桌子上。那个大麻袋就在他们脚下。绿衣大汉的一只脚还踩在上面。

       索林装作在读客栈墙上的价目表，眼角的余光注意着周围。

       先前吃饭的人喝起酒来，还一个接一个地唱起了粗俗的歌谣。其中一个肥圆的胖子唱道：

_人家本是好夫妻，_

_旁人休要干着急。_

_只要中间对得上，_

_管他两头齐不齐。_

        那一帮人瞧着索林，齐声哄笑。

        索林心里恼怒之余，越发觉得这群人来意不善。他好容易等阿让端来燕麦粥，装在一个大木碗里，准备带上房间去。

      “喂！矮子！”喝酒的人中的一个大胡子搭上了他的肩膀，醉醺醺的气息喷到他的脸上，挑衅地说，“别急着走啊！过来一起喝一杯啤酒吧！”

       他同行的一个人挥手向他说：“唉，搞什么搞，别阻了人家的好事啊！没看人家急着要回房间去嘛！”那人猥琐地眯眼笑着，凑近索林说：“刚才听你在楼上好热闹啊，嚯嚯嚯。怎么样？滋味不错吧？吃饱了正好再去干一场。。。”

       索林厌恶地甩开大胡子的手，尽量克制住狠揍他俩一顿的念头，只顾往楼梯走。

       那大胡子又拦住他，从他肩头挑下一根长长的金发。索林意识到那肯定是刚才扭打时从瑟兰迪尔头上落下来的。那人把金发衔在嘴里抹了一遍，咂着嘴说：“喂，矮子，你那女人多少钱买的？等会儿让咱几个也享受享受？钱咱有的是。你开个价吧。“

       索林冷淡地说：”劳驾，让我过去。“

       刚才唱歌的胖子呵呵大笑，拍着大胡子的背，说道：“你想得美啦！矮人看自己的东西看得可紧啦！孤山里藏的金子银子一堆一堆地，旁人碰也别想碰。女人就更不用说啦。”

       听到他提起孤山，索林狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

       那胖子并不介意，笑嘻嘻地说：“矮人都挺能挖的。喂，我说，你入我们一伙吧。保证你赚到大把的钱，再买上两三个女人也不愁啊。”

      大胡子笑道：”哎哟哟，那样脚都要软了，挖不动了吧？“

      这群人又是一阵哄笑。

      索林没理睬他们，径直走到楼梯口上了楼。他打开门，看见瑟兰迪尔疲惫地躺着，鼻尖和额头上蒙着一层细密的虚汗。随着夜色加深，他的脸色也越来越阴暗。多尔贡多的毒药在黑夜里更加强大。

       索林关上门，把碗放在他头边的床头柜上，然后把椅子拖到离他最远的屋角，自己一个人坐下。

      ”喂！你怎么不吃？“他粗声对瑟兰迪尔低吼道。

       瑟兰迪尔没有看他，用被锁着的双手撑着，侧转身体，吃力地坐起来。他把鬓边散乱的金发抿向尖尖的耳朵后面，低头用木勺搅了搅碗里的粥。

       索林冷冷地说：”这里没什么别的东西啦。“

      瑟兰迪尔用低得几乎听不见的声音说：”谢谢。“

      这下轮到索林脸红了。他嗓子里好像堵了一块什么东西，吞也不是，吐也不是。

      瑟兰迪尔舀起一勺燕麦粥，轻轻的吹了一口气，即使他的手仍被拷着，却不妨碍他用一种不可思议的轻盈优雅的动作啜着勺子里的粥。

 


	19. Chapter 19

      洛莱尔追随着矮人的踪迹跑进这片林子的时候抬头看了一眼天空。天已经全黑了。昏黄的月光时隐时现。他看见围绕月亮的卷云，心里正在想，明天又要下雪了。突然他的眼前一黑，树林在他眼前翻了个底朝天。

      他惊出一身冷汗。随后被右侧小腿的疼痛击得几乎晕了过去。他挣扎着想要翻身抓住吊起自己的右腿的捕兽夹，但是他的身体随着悬在树上的绳子晃来晃去，一下子重重地撞上了树干，直撞得他眼冒金星。

       他趁身体第二次晃回树干的时候用力抓住树皮。可树皮从他的手指下滑脱，刮破了他手上的皮。他忍痛再次荡起身体，终于抓住了一根枝杈。他紧紧抱住这根树枝，让自己的头晕目眩稍微缓过来一点，然后他终于搞明白自己的处境。

       在这林间小径上，有人设了一个带机关的捕兽夹。他不幸一脚踩了进去，被夹住了右脚和右腿，然后弹了起来，倒吊在一根树杈上。树杈离地面很高。他只能用指尖勉强攀住旁边的这根树枝，身体斜着倒挂在那里。他看了一眼挂着铁夹的绳子，似乎是有弹性的野藤编织的。这种藤绳非常坚韧。他慌乱地在腰间摸了一阵，才发现短刀已经掉下去了，腰间只剩下空刀鞘。

        他感觉血一股股地顺着右腿倒流下来。捕兽夹的铁齿咬破了他的鹿皮靴子和紧身裤，直接咬进他的皮肉里。他的心狂跳着，手指也开始发抖。他料想自己没法保持这个姿势很久。正当他这么想着的时候，手上攀着的树枝断了。他的身体再次剧烈地在空中晃动。精灵的身体比一般的生物要轻，骨骼也很柔韧。否则他的腿可能已经扯断了。但他的腿上的疼痛使他头昏眼花，一阵阵犯恶心。他试了几次也没法重新抓住树干。他能感觉到被倒流的鲜血浸透的紧身裤在寒风中冰冷地贴在他大腿上。

       他最后的一线希望是法鲁恩给他的消息蛾。他摸索着背囊。在几次失败的尝试之后终于打开了它。他听见自己背囊里的东西陆续掉落下去的声音。但他好歹趁装消息蛾的小盒子掉下去之前抓住了它。他急切地打开盒盖，却发现盒盖已经松了，里面是空的。他两手一摊，绝望地大声叹息。

       寒山枯林，四下死寂，连一声回声也没有。

      这条小径在人类的领地上，但它直穿过隐蔽的密林深处，是从孤山到独角山的捷径。平时除了黄鹿和岩羊，就只有一小股跨过边境巡逻的精灵每隔一阵会沿着它走过。等下次这些精灵路过时，他流血致死的尸体可能都已经风干了。他还得企盼自己的尸体没有先被半兽人或者狼群发现。

      他只好重新强忍着腿上的伤痛，不断地尝试把自己身体荡起来去抓住树干。但这棵梧桐树的树干很粗，树干的低处也没其他分枝可以攀住。直到他耗尽了力气，再也没法承受用伤腿当作受力点的剧烈疼痛。

       这个年轻的精灵平生第一次想到了死。眼泪顺着额角流进他的头发里。他开始觉得冷得刺骨，浑身不受控制地颤抖起来。“哦，梵拉，请原谅我的软弱，请原谅我的无能。”他心里念叨着。

       前方的树丛摇动起来。

       洛莱尔惊恐中下意识地抓紧着空的小盒子按在自己胸口，尽管他知道那不是盾牌。

       一个牵着驴子的花白胡子的矮人出现在小径上。

      巴林困惑地看了一会儿这个倒悬着的生物。他的皮肤在夜色中透出淡淡的微光。红棕色的长发倒挂下来，尖尖的耳朵露在发丝的间隙。这分明是一个木精灵。但是他从来没有看到过这样狼狈的木精灵。

     “这位来自大绿林的精灵阁下，”他礼貌地欠身，“请原谅一个迷路的孤山矮人的打扰。请问你需要帮助么？”

       洛莱尔分不清他究竟是诚恳地示好，还是在讥讽他。单单是被一个矮人看到自己如此狼狈的样子，就已经让他窘迫万分。哪怕从树丛里转出来的是一个握着大砍刀的半兽人，恐怕也不会比现在更糟了。他不置可否地哼哼两声，无言以对。

       巴林接着说：“我想法把你放下来吧。这样我们说话方便些。不好意思，我够不到你的耳朵。我也不想在这里大声嚷嚷引来半兽人。”

       洛莱尔尴尬地点了点头，突然他想起什么，急忙说：“小心看着地下，这里可能不止一个捕兽夹。”

      “是啊，多谢你的提醒。”巴林小心地绕到树丛边上。他从地上捡起洛莱尔的短刀。这时旁边散落的一个铁盒引起了他的注意。这是一个坚固光滑的盒子，用精钢做铰链，搭扣上嵌着绿色的宝石，非常精致。他捡起这个盒子，用手指摩挲着，暗自赞叹精灵巧夺天工的手艺。

       倒挂着的洛莱尔暗暗发急。他知道矮人都喜爱珠宝。也许这个矮人会乘机抢夺他的东西，然后一走了之？

       巴林把铁盒放到树丛边，把地上散乱的几样东西也归置到一起，然后砍下一些灌木的枯枝堆在洛莱尔的下方。他对洛莱尔笑笑说：“请别着急。这样你下来时就不会摔伤了。”

       洛莱尔只好点头。

      “你准备好了么？”巴林问。

      “呃。。。好。。。”洛莱尔没想明白他该准备什么。但他看到巴林朝着藤绳挥刀砍去的时候，急忙张嘴说：“唉！别。。。”

       精灵的短刀非常锋利。巴林一刀就砍断了藤绳绑在树干下方的那段。洛莱尔头朝下地摔进了枯枝堆里。断裂的枯枝发出很大的“噼啪”声。

       巴林咳嗽了几声，赶忙走上去查看：“你不要紧吧？”

      洛莱尔摔懵了，一时间说不出话来，只好眨眨眼睛。他半天才缓过劲来，捂着脑袋痛苦地说：”我以为你会解开绳子慢慢把我放下来。。。“

      ”你看，以我的个子，没法拉着绳子让你触到地面的，精灵阁下。“巴林并不生气，笑眯眯地说，“我想还是尽快把你放下来要紧。你不介意吧？”他拨开枯枝，伸手去扶他。洛莱尔不安地看着他手里的短刀。巴林伸手把刀柄递给他：“这是你的吧？现在物归原主。”

      “哦。。。谢谢。”洛莱尔红着脸收过他的短刀。他坐起身，把刀锋插进捕兽夹，用力撬开钢制的咬齿。疼痛从他的肢端直袭他的胸口，使他头晕目眩，呼吸困难。

      “往这里再用一点力，应该就行了。”巴林帮助他一起握住刀柄，“来，一，二，三。。。”

        两人一起用力，终于把捕兽夹撬开。暗红的血像泉水一样从三角形的伤口里涌了出来，浸透了洛莱尔的裤腿和靴筒。他挣脱捕兽夹，想要爬出枯枝堆。巴林连忙扶住他，让他靠着大树坐下。洛莱尔痛苦地呻吟着。巴林脱下他右脚的靴子，低头看看他的伤口，担忧地说：“这样下去可不行。”他正准备从衣襟上撕下一块，帮洛莱尔包扎。洛莱尔拽住了他的胳膊：”谢谢你的好意。不过请不要撕坏你的衣服。我自己带着绷带。麻烦你帮我拿一下好吗？“他指了指放在树丛边的从他背囊里掉下来的东西。

       ”啊，好的。你要的是哪个？“

       ”那个卷起来的。“

       巴林递给他绷带，微笑着说：”我要见证精灵神奇的医术了么？这真是莫大的荣幸啊。想不到在森林里能有这样的奇遇。“

       洛莱尔苦笑着说：”你千万别对我期望太高。如果出了什么岔子，也千万别以为别的精灵都这样。“

       巴林惊讶地说：”会出什么岔子？“

       ”呃，你不会真的想知道。。。“洛莱尔避开他的目光，低头检查伤口。幸好这只是皮肉之伤口，自己并没有中毒，骨头也没断。他按住自己的伤口，开始轻声地念起咒语。他的声音像春天山泉淙淙的流水，轻缓而飘荡。慢慢地他觉得疼痛开始减轻，血也不再不停地渗出。

        巴林羡慕地望着念着咒语的精灵。也许是被寒风吹着了，他又咳嗽起来。

        洛莱尔停了下来，望向巴林：”你的咳嗽声，为什么会是这样？“

        巴林老实地说：”我也不知道。有好几个月了。“

        ”你是不是容易出汗，身上冒虚火，没有力气，走路还容易喘？“

       巴林再次惊讶地说：”对对对，正是这样。这是怎么回事？你能看出来？“

       洛莱尔上下打量了巴林一遍，说：”这是虚痨症。已经到了你的内脏里。“

       ”什么？“巴林焦急起来，”这病要多久才会好？”

       洛莱尔为难地说：“这，恐怕它自己不会好。”

      “那会怎么样？”

       洛莱尔无奈地望着巴林。他知道答案，但是他不知道该怎样告诉这个温和亲切的矮人。

       巴林猜到了他的答案。他的胃里犯过一阵寒意。他揪住自己胸口的衣服，难过地说：“不，我不能病---我不能死----现在不能，我还有重要的事情要做。“

        ”不要着急，“洛莱尔好意地说，”我可以试试能不能帮你治好。如果，呃，如果你愿意让我试试的话。“

       巴林刚刚见证了他自我治疗伤口的过程，连忙说：”我相信你。你就试吧。就算出了什么岔子我也不会怪你。“

     “真的？”洛莱尔开心地说，“那太好了。”他在大绿林中好几次试图给别的精灵治病，换来的都是狐疑的目光。精灵一般不会生病，要生病的话，要么是小毛小病，不用治自己过一阵子也会好，不值得让这个医官学徒折腾。万一咒语有些出入，后果比那小毛小病本身要严重多了。要么就是大病，只能坐船从灰港去西方才能保住命，他也治不了。洛莱尔练习了很久，还没什么机会操练给人治病的咒语。

       他对巴林说：”请帮我把书拿来吧。“

       ”书？“

       洛莱尔意识到他不知道铁盒里装着的是什么。他指了指镶着绿色宝石的铁盒说：”就是那个。里面是我的医学咒语书。“

      巴林恭恭敬敬地把铁盒递给他。他在绷带头端扯下一块，擦干净手上的血，才打开铁盒的搭扣，从里面取出他的医学咒语书。他翻到其中一页，告诫的眼神看着巴林说：”你可准备好了？“

       巴林含笑点点头。

       昏黄的月光下，一只蝙蝠扑打着翅膀飞进艾辛格黑塔的一扇小窗，停在白袍巫师萨鲁曼的手背上。他抬起手腕，看着这黑不溜秋的小东西，马上接收到了他的徒弟无影人给他传来的信息。

       ”有个活的。哼哼，好极了。“他自言自语道。他放走蝙蝠，举步走下黑塔，从花园里的一条秘密小径走下一个地下室。那里和宁静的地面完全是两个世界。忙碌的半兽人正在挖掘坑穴，搅动泥浆。在泥砖分割开的灌了泥浆坑穴里，培育着一个个难以名状的黑暗生物。

       他看到一个格外高大的半兽人的身影。他的脸从左上到右下有道可怕的伤疤。他认出这是伯尔格。

        ”这里的速度不够快。“伯尔格的声音像一头牛的低吼在地洞里回荡，”我的主人需要一整支军队。“

       ”告诉你的主人要相信艾辛格的法力。“萨鲁曼自顾自地走过一排泥浆坑穴，将一个药剂瓶交给忙碌的半兽人劳工。后者把它添加进搅动的泥浆中，施在各个坑穴里。

        伯尔格继续说：”这太慢了。我们需要更多的精灵。“

        萨鲁曼不屑地说：”我们很快会有足够的精灵来提炼灵药。这支能在日光下快速前进的军队就快要成型了。“

        ”你那一套能管用么？你说末日火山坡上古战场的精灵尸体太古老，精灵的生机都已经快散尽了。要找新鲜的尸体，最好是活的。现在，人类给你找来多少精灵尸体？还不如照我说的去伏击他们，抓一批过来。“

        萨鲁曼鄙夷地瞟了他一眼说：”你忘记精灵的弓箭的滋味了？你派去幽暗密林的那一支军队可有什么斩获？“

       伯尔格哼了一声，没有接口。

       萨鲁曼眼望成批的坑穴，悠悠然地说：”我们的确需要更多的精灵。人类，他们卑微，低俗，但是他们人数众多，用一点点钱就可以驱动他们去做我们想要的事。而且精灵对人类没那么防备。他们会更容易得手。“他压低声音接着说：”我的消息说已经搜到了一个活的。等着吧。你的主人不会失望的。“

       萨鲁曼想了想，又说：“你派一队得力的兵丁去，接应一下无影人，把那个精灵安全地运回来。要活的。”

      “没问题。”伯尔格的喉咙里发出野兽嗅到猎物的低吼般的笑声。

 


	20. Chapter 20

 夜渐渐深了。

      半山客栈里底楼厅堂里吃饭的几伙人没有散去的意思。他们喝着酒，漫无边际地聊着天。不时爆发出一阵刺耳的粗野的笑声。最后也慢慢静了下来。他们在等什么人。

      索林合衣躺在地上离床最远的边上，盖着客栈的毯子。他闭着眼睛但睡意全无。客房里的床是张双人床。他已经很久没有在一张真正的床上睡过觉了。但是他绝不想上这一张。

      瑟兰迪尔也闭着眼睛。他躺在床上，但睡得很不踏实，在半昏迷的混沌与半清醒的痛苦之间往复。索林能听到他时不时的压抑的呻吟声。他皮肤散发的淡淡荧光变得更暗淡了。多尔贡多的剑毒邪恶的火焰，到了深夜就燃烧得更加厉害。

      突然，瑟兰迪尔睁开了眼晴，悄声对索林说：“他来了。”

      索林惊讶地睁开眼睛问：“什么人？谁来了？”他顺手抓住了藏在毯子里的短剑。

      瑟兰迪尔伸出一只手指示意他噤声。然后指指地下。

      索林悄悄地翻身，从地板的缝隙里往楼下看。

      厅堂里的烛光已经灭了。只剩炉火诡异地晃动着，把人们印在墙上的影子拉扯成乱舞的群魔一般。一个比黑夜更深的影子不知什么时候出现在那里。

      老板阿让的声音传来：“今夜货色应该不少啊。”

      黑影的声音里好像有粗砺的冰凌在作响：“我感觉这里有个活的呢。”

    “哦，那可是大生意啊。”

      先前唱歌取笑索林的胖子抢先开口说：“先看我们的货色吧。”他从一旁的桌上抓过一个布包，三下两下打开，暴露在烛光下。

       那个黑影深深地吸了一口气。客栈的温度似乎也随之低了几度。

     “这不是精灵的骨头。”他生硬地说。

      “怎么可能？” 和他一起的大胡子大声嚷嚷起来，“周围乡里人都说这不是他们村的！你看看人有这么长的腿么？”

      “这只是个子特别高的一个人类的白骨。”黑影毫不在意地捡起一根骨头，丢在地上，发出哐啷的响声。他从那根骨头上跨过去，径直走向另一群人。

       大胡子懊恼地踢了那根骨头一脚。胖子安慰他说：“没关系。明天天亮了我们再去林间小径上看看捕兽夹有没有夹住什么。”他又问黑影：“你明天还会在这里吧？”

       黑影略扬了一下手，算作回答。

       绿衣汉子鄙夷地瞥了大胡子和胖子一眼，用脚掌一踹，桌下的大麻袋滚出桌子的边缘。他骄傲地仰头说：“瞧瞧吧。活的在这里呢！我弄到的！”

     “瞎吹吧你！”大胡子嚷道，“谁见过活的精灵？你怎么证明这真的是个精灵？”

     “哼，像你这蠢得只知道刨坑的，当然捉不到活的精灵。”绿衣大汉得意地说，“我找到了他们在密林里铺的引水管。只要往里倒上沙土，这帮兔子洞里的家伙自然憋不住要出来看个究竟。我们只要守株待兔喽。”

       大胡子还是不甘心，愤愤地说：“你说那是精灵的引水管，那就是了？反正也没人见过。你就瞎说骗人吧！有种你带咱去看看？”

       绿衣汉子也不傻，回敬说：“那是我找到的地方，你休想从我嘴里套出来那地方究竟在哪里。”

       黑影扬起手：“别吵。先看看这个。”

       绿衣汉子朝大胡子威胁地瞪了一眼，然后示意旁边的随从解开扎住麻袋口的绳子。

       整个厅堂里的人的目光都注视向麻袋里面。在楼上偷看的索林也不由得屏住了呼吸。

       麻袋口的绳子解开，先是现出一头沾满血污的棕色长发。麻袋接着被褪下，露出流血的尖耳朵。随从继续把麻袋往下剥，一张苍白无血色的脸露了出来。他原本看上去应当挺英俊，但现在双眼微闭，右眼眶周围有一大片淤血，左眼周围也有瘀斑。已经干涸成黑紫色的鼻血一直流淌到紧紧绕在他嘴上的布带上。这根布带下端死死地缠着他的脖子。他双手被反剪在身后，用麻绳绑着，同一根麻绳向下把他的双脚也绑在一起。他身上穿着深绿色短上衣和棕色紧身裤有大片污泥的痕迹。

        这无疑正是一个密林的木精灵。但是他无疑已经断气了。

       “老大，这。。。”随从惊慌地望着绿衣大汉。

       绿衣大汉急了，他跳下椅子，掏出刀子割开饶在精灵嘴上的布带，把那根布带整个地扯下来。但是现在已经太晚了。精灵的脖子歪向一边。显然已经死了一阵子了。

       绿衣大汉懊恼地咒骂道：“他妈的这是怎么回事？”

       他的随从吞吞吐吐地说：“老大，你那第一棒下手太重了吧？”

       绿衣大汉一脚踢开他，怒骂道：“混蛋，不一下把他打晕制住怎么才能运出山里？是你手贱把他活活勒死了！”

       他的随从委屈地说：“他一路在哼哼，你说怕他叫嚷起来。。。”

      “废话！我让你封住他的嘴，没让你勒死他！”他一拳把随从打翻在地。另一个随从急忙出来打圆场：“老大，虽然死了，但还是新鲜的。我们好歹也没白干一场呀。”他转向黑影说：“您说是不是？”

       一个小袋丢过来。

       绿衣大汉急忙接住，攥在手心里掂了掂。他的随从们惊喜地望向这个钱袋。

     “把他放门口去。我的人会把它运走。”他抬起头，但脸仍然藏在大帽兜的阴影里，没人能看得见。他嗅了嗅空气，鼻息粗重，令人不寒而栗。

      “这个虽然是死了。不过，奇怪的是，”他说，“我感觉附近好像确实是有活的精灵。”

        先前失望了的大胡子拳头咂着桌面说：“没错！今晚的我捕兽夹肯定钓上东西了。明天看我带一只活的精灵回来给你！”

       黑影发出古怪的笑声。楼上的索林听着胃里一阵抽筋。

       他静静地听着拎着钥匙的人的脚步声从楼下慢慢上来，然后从走廊走过。脚步在靠近他们的客房的门口的时候慢了下来，直到完全停止。索林抓着剑柄，绷紧了肌肉，随时准备一跃而起。他听到瑟兰迪尔也屏住了呼吸。

       然而，脚步声最终又响了起来，最终消失在走廊另一头的一声关门声后。

       索林又耐心地等了一会儿，才悄悄地起身，从窗帘的缝隙里往窗外看去。绿衣大汉的随从已经把重新扎好的麻袋放到了客栈门口。他惊讶地看到，两个半兽人从黑暗的树丛后面冒出来，悄无声息地拖走了这个大麻袋。

        他回到瑟兰迪尔身边，对着他的耳朵低声说：“喂，你还撑得住么？”

        瑟兰迪尔勉强睁开眼睛。索林隔着空气也能感觉到他在发烧。他沉声说：“这地方不能呆。刚进来的家伙很古怪。他和半兽人是一伙的。看上去是他在买精灵。那帮人类打死了一个精灵，最后买给了这家伙。现在半兽人就在外面林子里蹲着。天一亮我们就马上离开。”

       “我们。。。。？”瑟兰迪尔喃喃地重复着他的话。

       索林肯定地说：“我带你走。”

       瑟兰迪尔的眼睛梦游一样看着索林：“为什么？”

       “我不能让你落在半兽人手里。”

       瑟兰迪尔眼神游移地看着索林的脸。热毒从他的伤口蔓延，顺着他的颈部的血管上升。索林开始怀疑他是不是神志不清。然而，他嘴角一撇，苦笑了一下，说：“我就该落在一个矮人手里？好吧，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”这短暂的回神很快又从他身上撤去。他的面容再次被痛苦所扭曲。

        “你！你这。。。”索林这几天里不知被他气了几次，已经没有一开始那么容易被他气到炸了。想到周围危机四伏，他把火气压了下去，冷着脸说：“不管了。明天天一亮我们就走。你给我听着。我这么做不是为了你！我才不管你死活。你给我记住。少嘴硬。”

        瑟兰迪尔哼哼了两声，不知道是表示认栽，还是不屑，亦或只是伤痛又一次发作时本能的反应。

       施克莱昂忙碌了一天，刚刚盖上毯子合衣在空荡荡的军官集合室里的长椅上躺下准备眯一会儿，就看见法鲁恩在窗外张望。“哦！以滴血的精灵宝钻的名义！这家伙吃错药了吗？”他苦恼地纠结了两秒钟，职责的习惯促使他放弃了用毯子蒙住头装睡的小精灵般的冲动。他掀开毯子跳起来，理顺他漂亮的头发，拉开洞室的木门。

      “医官大人。。。”他还来不及开口，就被法鲁恩递过来的三只消息蛾惊呆了。消息蛾相当贵重，需要消耗魔力才能培育。洛莱尔一下把三只都放回来了，可见情况非常复杂，一定是发生了许多事情。

      “是独角山方向。”法鲁恩面色凝重地说，“我们需要马上派一队精灵战士去。”

       “是什么消息？”施克莱昂惊讶地说。

       “第一只是下午晚些时候，从河谷镇里面出来的。报告是发现有人挖掘珍珠旅店的废墟中，对象是人类，也可能是矮人。”

       “这是什么意思？”施克莱昂彻底糊涂了，“珍珠旅店？那里埋藏着什么？和我们有什么关系？”

        “。。。有。。。”法鲁恩咬牙说，他很快把话题推进下去，免得对方追问到底是什么关系，“但是，没多久后，第二个第三个消息蛾就放出来了。这两只都是空的。这两只是同时放出来的，最后地点是河谷镇城郊，方向是向着独角山那边。”

      “连发两个空的消息蛾。。。”施克莱昂意识到情况的危急。他想起早上挑中洛莱尔时，拍他的肩膀的感觉。他悲伤地感到右手好像特别轻特别空。然后他回过神来，自言自语似地说：“珍珠旅店废墟里面究竟发生了什么？洛莱尔像是追进了废墟。他到底发现了什么，让那个人类，或者矮人要杀他灭口？珍珠旅店有什么秘密的历史？我要去查找一下珍珠旅店的历史，和我们以前瞭望河谷镇废墟的记录，看看有什么联系。。。”

      “没联系！”法鲁恩打断他，然后意识到自己差点说漏嘴了，他纠正说：“是没时间了！我们需要赶快派精灵战士过去才能弄清楚！”

       “河谷镇。。。”施克莱昂苦笑道，“天已经快黑了。。。现在连人类和矮人都得提防，更何况，你知道路上会有什么。。。”

       “所以要赶快！”法鲁恩撑住他的肩膀。

        施克莱昂没料到这个医官会有这么大的手劲。他从心底里抗拒现在派卫队去河谷镇和独角山小径的念头。他说：“你可别怪我没心没肺。洛莱尔可能已经死了。现在赶去可能已经来不及了。”

        法鲁恩用不可思议地惊讶和愤怒的目光死死盯住他。施克莱昂不由自主地往后退了半步。

        他觉得不能再拒绝，否则这个医官会让他真的心肺皆无。 “好吧好吧。。。”他伸手按住法鲁恩抓在自己肩膀上的手，“请你冷静些。殿下还没回来。我得找个资深的军官商量一下，看看需要派多少人去。”

         法鲁恩这才放下手，向他低头致谢。

 


	21. Chapter 21

     施克莱昂知道现在能找到的资深军官只有今天的绿林城堡卫队的轮值守将了。他刚转过城堡瞭望哨塔楼的最后一个弯，便看见了那头银色的长发。“哦！梵拉！”他心里痛苦地喊了一声，放慢了脚步。身后紧跟的法鲁恩差点撞上他。

       今天真是所有不凑巧的事情都堆到一起了。但是他应该料到其他将官都在外面，轮值守将也只有她了。

        施克莱昂虽然心里犯怵，但料到法鲁恩会再度催促，只好整了整衣领，装出敬仰赞美的笑容，边优雅地行礼，边走向对方：“齐克琳德大人，晚上好。”

       背对着楼梯瞭望落日的女精灵转过身来，侧影犹如幻影一般笼罩在西斜的落日金色的光芒里。她身材瘦高，额头上戴着镶着珍贵的白钻石的发箍。这样闪耀的装饰，在整个绿林王国中，除了她就只有瑟兰迪会穿戴。而她会很高兴别的精灵注意到这一点。她没有穿成套的盔甲，只套着一件银色护胸，里面穿着暗花深银灰色绸缎的宽松短外衣，腿上是男精灵式样的黑色紧身裤和铮亮的高筒牛皮靴，披着大红色的绸缎做里子的斗篷。这身打扮使她显得格外高挑性感，英气逼人。这血统纯粹的辛达精灵，在萝林长大，因为和父母吵架，一气之下搬到了大绿林，就再也没有回去。她是整个绿林仅有的几个女辛达精灵之一，也是让敌人闻风丧胆的神射手。她虽然是资深的军官，但平时并不带兵巡逻或者出战，主要的任务是训练弓箭手。因为驾驭这样一个辛达精灵对她的那些上级--出身卑微举止粗鲁谈吐鄙俗的西尔凡精灵---是一个可怕的考验。

      “欧，医官大人，什么风把你吹来了？”齐克琳德一口抑扬顿挫的萝林口音，慢悠悠地问道。她故意把目光跳过迎上前来的施克莱昂，向着跟在后面的法鲁恩，右手稍横，略略倾斜了一下她银发闪动的美丽的头颅，算是行礼。

       施克莱昂知道在有谱系表的精灵眼里，一个诺多精灵，即便是混血的，也比西尔凡强不少。他没法改变这些，干脆直入主题：“事情是这样的，齐克琳德，我需要你的意见。我们需要派一队精灵战士现在出发去河谷镇废墟到独角山方向，调查一个遇到紧急情况的精灵哨兵，把他营救回来。天快黑了。最近那一边防务怎样？派多大的一个编队合适？

       齐克琳德慢悠悠地说：“这个嘛，从记录上看，那里最近几次巡逻都没有遭遇半兽人，但是都发现了他们肮脏的新鲜足迹。要是这些巡逻士兵再机灵敏锐一点的话，兴许还可以知道他们一队出动究竟有多少人，每次出没和我们的巡逻队间隔多少时间。。。”

       施克莱昂保持着温文尔雅的笑容，等待她说下去。

       齐克琳德轻拂她的银发，似乎对着天空，自言自语说：“保险点的话，至少要20个战士的编队，8个弓箭手，4个配短弩，4个配长弓；再加6个重剑战士，长刀。。。在林地就不必了。带上4个短剑战士，1个传令官和1个助理医官，应该差不多吧。”她的目光回到施克莱昂的脸上，随口问：“哨兵是哪一个？”

        施克莱昂答道：“是临时派的，不是现役的战士，你可能不认识。”

        法鲁恩解释说：“那是我的学徒，贝奥的儿子，名叫洛莱尔。”

        齐克琳德眉毛一挑：“喔，那个孩子。哼，再加20个精灵战士单单用来找他吧。就那孩子的眼神，即使没遇上半兽人，哪怕在丛林里走丢了，自己都找不回来。”

        施克莱昂尴尬地看了法鲁恩一眼，说：“他连发了两个空的消息蛾回来，恐怕事情紧急。。。”

      “哈！”齐克琳德尖笑了一声，“谁知道？也许他只想放一个，结果三个全跑出来了？”

        施克莱昂跟着干笑了一阵。他看看法鲁恩，后者顾不上齐克琳德刻薄的评价，向她鞠躬致谢，然后拽着施克莱昂的衣袖说：“赶紧召集军队吧。”

        施克莱昂苦笑道：“哦---可是现在哪里来额外的人手？”

       说话间，齐克琳德突然转向森林方向：“殿下回来了。”

      “莱戈拉斯殿下？”施克莱昂欣喜地说，“太好了。”他对法鲁恩说：“他带着一支精灵战士回来，这样就有人手了。”他心里没说出口的话是，这些头痛为难的事情，可以一并推给绿林王国的王子，不用他拿主意了。

        林间的道路上，一队精灵士兵整齐地鱼贯快步进入大门。城堡内一群女精灵出来迎接她们的亲人。

        齐克琳德斜过头，用娇柔忧伤的嗓音感叹道：“王子殿下总算回来了。可是，好几天没看到瑟兰迪尔陛下了。真让人心神不定呐。冬雪初飘的时候我写下了一首诗，还没有找到有心人听我读呢。”

        施克莱昂温柔地堆起笑容说：“我们也盼着大王快点回来呢。”

        齐克琳德转脸又叹道：“陛下不在，王子殿下也行啊。可惜今天却被抽调来值班。每次都和他们擦肩而过，怪不得我总是形单影只。这种残忍的事情是谁安排的呢？”说到最后一句，她冰冷的蓝眼睛望向施克莱昂。

        施克莱昂心想，这位女神要想找个伴，恐怕再过几个纪元都是个没着落的难题。他赶忙行个礼，拉着法鲁恩一阵风一样跑下楼梯。

        莱戈拉斯见到跑过来的施克莱昂和法鲁恩，急忙伸手阻止他们：“等一下，我被蜘蛛喷上毒液了。不要靠近我。让我冲洗一下再说。”

       “殿下，你没受伤吧？”法鲁恩关切地问道。

       “我没事。没有伤口，就是这只妖怪被射穿时毒液喷了我们几个一身。”莱戈拉斯跨进四周砌着石槛，铺着排水沟的浅水池，一边脱身上的轻质皮甲，一边问：“看你的样子，有紧急的事情？”

        “是啊。”施克莱昂急忙把派出水质污染、一个陶匠精灵失踪、水质污染、全体清洗管道的事情汇报了一遍。法鲁恩在旁边干着急。旁边的精灵仆人牵过悬在水池上方的管道，打开闸门，放出水来。莱戈拉斯并不避讳，招呼另几个同样沾上毒液的精灵战士，就在这城门内人来人往的浅水池里脱掉到只留贴身的内衣，用管道引来的洁净的山泉彻底地冲刷。他拆散了头顶两侧的发辫，从仆人手里接过水勺，把整勺水浇在自己头上，用手指捋下。清澈的流水淌过他长及肩胛下的金发，在他俊秀的眉梢和英挺的鼻梁旁聚成滴。仆人赶忙又舀了一勺递给他。

        施克莱昂最后才说到洛莱尔的事。法鲁恩在旁边干着急。不知道莱戈拉斯在这种情形下能听进去多少。

        莱戈拉斯用手掌压抹头发里的水，然后抹了把脸，对施克莱昂说：“水已经恢复了。”

        施克莱昂得意地说：“是啊。我们忙了一天，用蓄水池里的水把所有管道都冲刷了一遍，蓄水池里的存水都放空了。幸好秋天不算太干，泉眼里水流不断。冬天结冰之前应该能储起足够的水来。”

        莱戈拉斯接过仆人递来的毛巾，裹在身上，从浅水池里跨出来，对施克莱昂说：“这次有新情况。我们在泉眼上游的一处引水管旁边，发现了陶匠精灵散落的工具。地上有血迹，还有人类的脚印和马蹄印。但是我们没有找到这个陶匠精灵尸体。你刚才说，有一个陶匠精灵失踪了？”

      “是的，殿下。就是沙尔伯恩。”

        莱戈拉斯重复了一遍这个名字。他对这个精灵只有一个模糊的印象。

        施克莱昂嘟着嘴说：“又多一个威胁，竟然连人类都会。。。“

        莱戈拉斯打断他说：“先别急着下这个结论。我们和人类素来没有什么怨仇。人类还在上一纪的最后之战中和我们并肩战斗。但我们需要调查清楚。等巡逻的军官回来，马上召集他们，把这个情况通报给大家。如果现在有部分人类可能会袭击精灵，大家都要分外小心。”

        法鲁恩急忙说：“殿下，洛莱尔可能也遇上存心不善的人类了。我们需要立即派兵去营救洛莱尔。再不动身就恐怕太迟了。”

      “等等。。。”刚在浅水池里冲洗完的一个精灵士兵顾不上滴水的头发，走上前来，“殿下，恕我插嘴。医官大人，我听到你说起洛莱尔？我的儿子他怎么了？他不是在城堡里修理盔甲么？”

       施克莱昂认出，这正是最近抽调进军队的兵器精灵贝奥。他长叹了一口气，忍住悲伤，把刚才对莱戈拉斯说过的事情又快速过了一遍。他最后说：“听齐克琳德的说法，那地方时常有半兽人出没。如果派救援队去，至少要20个战士。”

       贝奥立即说：“算上我一个。只需要再挑19个。”

       莱戈拉斯回头看了他一眼。

       这个高大强壮的西尔凡精灵肯定地说：“殿下，我没有受伤。我可以去。”

     “好吧。那你赶快换一身衣服和盔甲吧。带上短弩和重剑。在那片杂树林里比长弓和长刀方便。不过我们可能最多只能凑齐10个精灵战士。大家都累坏了。武器需要修整，箭囊需要补充。”

      “是的。殿下。”

        施克莱昂赶紧和贝奥一起去张罗组织救援队的事情。

        莱戈拉斯抓起仆人手里的一叠干净的衣服，赤足走向水池旁最近的值班哨兵的营房。哨兵急忙行礼退出，把房间腾给他。莱戈拉斯转头，发现法鲁恩还紧跟着，他有些为难地说：“你看，我要从里到外换上干的衣服，你是不是。。。”他注意到法鲁恩还提着给他替换的靴子，更是诧异地说：“这事情让仆人做就行了，何必你操心？”

       “殿下，”法鲁恩为这一刻准备了许多年，多到他自己都忘了年头数，但是事到临头，他反而更加难以启齿。他从兜里掏出一个打磨精致的金属扁盒。他看到自己的手指在微微颤抖。他能想像万一瑟兰迪尔真的平安回来，会怎样火冒三丈。但是他不能冒险让这个秘密就此失传。这毕竟关系到绿林的生机和将来的存亡。

       法鲁恩叮嘱说：“这是一封信，一封重要的信。是你父亲留给你的。明天日出后，如果我和陛下都没有回来，请务必细读。”他把扁盒交到莱戈拉斯手里

       莱戈拉斯见他口气奇怪地严肃，有点吃惊地问：“大王给我的信？里面写的是什么？”他只是低头看了一眼，就顺手接下这个金属扁盒。

       在这一刻，法鲁恩突然感觉轻松了很多。瑟兰迪尔几次私下向他抱怨莱戈拉斯生性直率，头脑简单，一点也不像他自己，简直就像个矮人。但法鲁恩私下始终觉得，这未尝不是绿林的幸事。

       当下，他微笑着说：“殿下，我不能告诉你。这必须由你自己去读。”

       莱戈拉斯接过靴子，追问他说：“你要去哪里？”

      “我要加入营救巡逻队。”法鲁恩说。

       “不！你可别冲动。”莱戈拉斯急忙说，“你有多久没有拉弓了？别拿你自己做无谓的冒险。”

        法鲁恩坚定地微笑道：“洛莱尔是我的徒弟，是我让他去做哨兵的。如今他生死不明，如果我不能把这事搞清楚，将来我没法站在曼多斯的殿堂里面对他。请恕我告辞。”他头也不回地飞速跑向军队集结的地点，生怕莱戈拉斯稍有犹豫，叫住他追问，而他会身不由己地提前把实话一一吐出。这不是他和瑟兰迪尔的约定。他不能破坏自己的诺言。

        莱戈拉斯望着他的背影，楞了一下，无奈地顺手把金属扁盒丢进靴筒里，转身进营房换衣服。

 


	22. Chapter 22

       林间的小径很窄。洛莱尔走在前面，巴林骑着驴子跟在后面。两人一前一后地向着独角山的半山腰隐约有灯光的方向走。巴林一路不住地赞叹精灵的医术。“我浑身感觉都不一样了。”他连说了好几遍，“好像我胸前套着的厚重的盔甲被彻底拆掉了。真是不知道怎么感谢你。”

      洛莱尔听着他的感谢，脸红红的，但心里美滋滋的。他忘记了黑暗和荒山带来的恐惧，友善地和巴林聊着天。

     “恕我唐突，我早就想问了，”巴林说。

     “没有关系，你说吧。”

     “你的脸和手会发光啊。”

      “是啊。我小时候以为所有的有裸露的皮肤的生物都会。等我第一次看到人类才意识到只有我们是这样。 所以我们如果想避开别人的眼神，即使晚上出门，也会兜上斗篷。”

      “你是精灵战士，还是专门做医者的精灵？”

      “都不是哦。我还只是医者的学徒。说实话我更喜欢做贸易精灵。”

      “那得到处跑啊。不是每个人都喜欢。”

       “可是我喜欢。我喜欢四处转转，看看不同的地方的特产。”

       “你到过那些地方？”

       “我常去长湖镇和河谷镇。还去过刚铎几次。不过我没去过米纳斯提力斯。”

       “啊，我只是听说过那雄伟的白城和城堡顶上的白树。”巴林羡慕地说。

       “那棵树在城堡最高一层。我和师傅去的那年，刚铎的首都还在的奥斯吉利亚斯，和米纳斯提力斯隔着安都因河。“洛莱尔自然而然的说起刚铎围城，将军篡位，皇室内战，直到战争好不容易平息，接踵而来的大瘟疫几乎使刚铎瘫痪，白树也枯死了。奥斯吉利亚斯从此成了废墟。

       巴林大概地知道这段300来年前的历史。看着精灵皮肤光滑的侧脸，他突然想到，这个相貌和举止都近似18、9岁的人类青年的生物已经好经历了好几百年的岁月。这种出离的感觉，使他觉得既新奇又诡异。

       洛莱尔注意到他的沉默。他转过身来，诚恳地说：“对不起，我吓着你了？我真的不是还魂的鬼魂，我只是一个精灵。”

     “啊，没。。。没有。”

      他腼腆地笑了笑：“我不是第一次碰到别人这种反应。不好意思，我话多了。嗯，你知道精灵为什么要不停地记录编年史？因为时间太长会忘记的。呵呵呵。”

      巴林会意地跟着笑起来。

     “对了，你说你的名字是巴林，福恩丁的儿子？”

     “是的，那正是我。”

      “你知道吗？我想我看见过你签名的发货单。河谷镇的商行特地给我看这个，要我放心这确实是埃勒博的出产。”

      “哦？是吗？你买的是什么？”

      “让我想想，啊，有过好几次。最近的一次是一批秘银原料。”

      “呵呵，那我敢说肯定是我从埃勒博签发的。希望你满意。如果你现在想要退换，已经没的换了。”巴林说到这里，深深地叹了一口气。

       “对不起，我不该勾起你的伤感。。。”

        巴林料想精灵应该也熟知埃勒博的历史。他叹息说：“那条龙是被埃勒博巨大的财富招来的。这财富是埃勒博的光荣，也是埃勒博的诅咒。”

      “我其实也很想去埃勒博看看。”年轻的精灵说，“我在河谷镇时，能看得到埃勒博的大门。我就止不住地想那里面是个什么样子。”

       巴林宽厚地咧嘴笑道：“欢迎你来埃勒博。”他心中一动，接着用继续闲聊的口气说：“你到河谷镇时住在什么地方？”

      “我常常住在波特豪斯先生的家里。他很客气。他家的仓库和马厩非常大。”

        巴林知道那是河谷镇数一数二的大商行老板。他接着又问：“那其他时候住在哪里呢？你总也有住旅店的时候吧？”

      “我很少住旅店。我印象中只有一次为了参加拍卖会而住过旅店。其他时候，我和师傅都住在商人家里。我们通过这些商行来做生意，他们乐于招待我们。”

       巴林的心里开始打鼓，他还不死心，继续问：“绿林王国还有其他像你一样做贸易的精灵吗？”

     “嗯，有啊。我师傅有好几个合伙精灵。每个合伙精灵都有自己的徒弟。我师傅自己有四个。不过现在只有一个还跟着他，其他都改行了。因为商路已经断绝，没多少生意可以做了。”

       “那你知道，河谷镇陷落的这天，有没有其他贸易精灵在镇上？”

       “哦，梵拉在上，没有。”洛莱尔感叹道，“幸好没有。”

       “那么。。。你知道，河谷镇上有没有人类学习精灵的医术咒语的？”

       “那是不可能的。”洛莱尔说，“精灵的咒语只有精灵才能驱动。人类照着念一遍是没有用的，哪怕念得一字不差。”

        巴林呆了一会儿，心里暗暗叫苦。

      “怎么了？”洛莱尔问道，“你有什么不舒服？”他生怕自己的咒语有什么延续一会儿才发作的副反应，连忙停下来检查巴林的反应。

      “我。。。我没事。”巴林擦了擦额头冒出来的冷汗。

     “没事就好。”洛莱尔舒了一口气，笑嘻嘻地说，“前面那地方应该就是你说的那个旅店。我们就快到了。你马上就可以见到你的外甥了。”

       巴林不敢再追问他关于河谷镇失落的精灵咒语本的事情，他不知道这背后有个什么样的陷阱。他刚才对这个精灵说自己只是为了找去了独角山半山客栈的亲戚而在森林小径上迷路。此时他更不便说破背后的原因。他琢磨了一阵，想要试探着找出什么理由摆脱这个精灵，自己一个人去半山客栈。但是洛莱尔看上去和善又热心，让他不忍心推脱。他不由地想，即使在史矛革还没有来到埃勒博，河谷镇还没有被毁掉的时候，如果他在河谷镇的街上碰到这个精灵，他们可会有机会这样放松亲切地交谈？

       也许没有。

       时代变了。当邪恶迫近时，这共同的灾难既改变了孤山的矮人，也改变了大绿林的精灵。

       他们终于来到了半山客栈的门口。借着厅堂窗口透出的蜡烛光，巴林看到马厩里拴着6、7匹马，还停着一辆人拉的板车。巴林知道索林正在这里，心里石头落下了一半。他对洛莱尔说：“感谢你陪了我一路。没有你的眼力，我恐怕自己是找不到这个地方。你也进去一起歇歇脚吧？”

       洛莱尔诚实地说：“我的眼力实在算不上什么。感谢你的邀请。不过抱歉的事，我还有别的事情要去做。你好好休息吧。”

     “现在都快后半夜了，你还有什么事要忙呢？”巴林疑惑地问。

      洛莱尔突然眉头一皱，他四下张望着，对巴林说：”我怎么觉得这地方不对劲？有股死亡的气息？“

      ”什么？“巴林吃了一惊。

      正在这时，客栈的门开了。胖子正巧打牌打到一半，出来小解。他只是朝巴林扫了一眼，便死死盯住了洛莱尔。洛莱尔见他贪婪的眼神，感觉不妙，往后退了几步，正要伸手去摸背囊中的短弩。胖子已经冲上前来，抓住他的双臂，连推带搡地把他推进客栈里。他兴奋地嚷嚷道：“这个是我的！谁也别和我抢！”

      巴林连忙追进去。

      洛莱尔挣脱胖子的钳制，操起短努，搭上一支箭，瞄准了胖子的眉心。他这一串动作敏捷流畅，但当他拉满弓的时候，听到”当啷“一声，知道自己摸箭时把短剑掉在地上了。他心里一阵羞愧，但力图不在敌人面前露怯，大声质问道：”你是什么人？你要干什么？“

       胖子狞笑道：”我的百灵鸟！你看看你背后，乖乖地放下你这小孩子的玩意儿，给我进笼子吧。“

      洛莱尔没有上当分神，他威胁说：”让开门口的路！让我离开！否则这一箭足够射穿你的脑袋！“

      巴林抓起掉在地上的精灵短剑，背靠洛莱尔，仗剑护住自己，对着厅堂里睁圆了眼睛死死盯着精灵的这一群人吼道：”别动！别过来！谁敢撒野，让他尝尝孤山剑法的厉害！“

       绿衣汉子拍着桌子笑道：”量你能有什么剑法，专门刺人下三路吧？哈哈哈哈！“他笑容一收，对旁边桌上的大胡子说：”谁最后抓住活的，就算谁的！“

       胖子急了，一边反手关上门，一边大喊：”明明是我先发现的----“他的话没有说完就僵在了原地，双手死死捂住脖子。洛莱尔手指一扣。一支锋利的短箭射穿了他的脖子，”哆“地一声钉在了门框上。鲜血从胖子的脖子里喷涌而出。

       ”上呀！“绿衣汉子大吼一声。满屋的人丢下牌，抽出各自的武器一齐向门口方向扑来。

        巴林一边抵挡着人类的长剑，一边大声喊：”索林！索林！快来帮忙！“在一群人野兽般的嘶吼中，他不知道索林究竟在哪里，也不知道他是否能听见。

        蜡烛被剑风削灭。黑暗里有人惨叫。洛莱尔又射中一个人。但他的手腕被击中，短弩被人击落。他抡起一把椅子抵挡。椅子被迎面而来的大斧劈碎。他被震倒在客栈的柜台上。第二斧劈下时他机敏地滚动躲开。整张柜台被砍碎，台面塌了下去。他的身体沿着台面滑向塌下的方向。他再次蹦起时，一张绳网兜头套了下来，网住了他的头和右肩右手。他急忙伸出左手去解套。底下却被人扫了一腿，绊倒在地。好几个人压了上来，把他死死地按在下面。

       ”巴林！快逃！快逃出去！“他一边挣扎，一边拼尽力气喊道。

 


	23. Chapter 23

      一道风声滑过。一声被生生截断的惨叫。一颗头颅滚落在洛莱尔面前。还带着人类体温的血喷了他一脸。

      他听到一声矮人的大吼：”放开那个矮人！全部滚出去！“

       然后是重重的兵器相击声。又一个人类惨叫着倒下。压在他身上的人暂时放开了他，去加入新加入打斗。

        洛莱尔急忙挣脱开绳网，捡起他的短弩，踏过胖子还在抽搐的尸体，乘乱扑开客栈的门跑出去。他回过头，借着昏暗的月光，看到那个须发浓密的矮人越战越勇。但巴林已经被人击倒在墙角。他抽出一支箭，一箭射向朝着巴林举起长剑的人。但是他的箭射到了墙上。他咬牙快速抽出另一支箭，搭弓射出。终于射中了那人的后腰。那人惨叫着慢慢向后倒下。

       屋里还在密集地打斗。那两伙人中本来已经上楼睡觉的，也陆续骂骂咧咧地跑下楼梯，加入围攻。洛莱尔稍作犹豫，便横下一条心，抽出一支箭，搭在短弩上，双手握弩准备重新冲进屋子里去帮助索林和巴林。

       一把冰冷的剑从背后架在了他脖子上。

      绿衣大汉前面乘乱从窗子里跳了出来，这时正站在他背后，得意地抓住他的长发，咬牙切齿说：”乖乖丢掉你的箭，跟我走！“

       客栈厅堂里的索林一人迎战数个敌人，金属相击和吼声不断传出。

       洛莱尔猛地拧身，用短弩去拨开脖子上的剑，趁势朝背后射了一发。短箭贴着绿衣大汉的头皮，射破了他的耳朵。他咒骂了一声，用剑身狠拍在洛莱尔脸上。洛莱尔这次躲避不及，被他拍得眼冒金星，又被他从后面拽倒在地。绿衣大汉踏住他的手腕，掏出绳子往他脖子上套。

        突然，奥默一声大吼，从客栈门前的小路冲上来，一棍劈向绿衣大汉的肩头。他力气既大，又加上飞跑上来的冲劲，一下把绿衣大汉击昏在地。

       洛莱尔捂着头坐起来，喘息着，惊讶地望着这个头发剃得很短，魁梧结实的人类，和他向自己伸出的宽厚的大手。

       奥默拽着洛莱尔的胳膊把他扶起来，他好奇地上下打量着精灵，看到他血迹才干的裤子和流血的额角，沉声说：”你还行吗？能坚持一下吗？“

      洛莱尔开始相信他不是坏人。”我没大事。“他说，”巴林可能受伤了。我们得去帮他。“

      ”巴林？“

      ”对，就是那个好心的矮人老先生。他的名字叫巴林。“

      ”巴林。。。“奥默重复念了一遍这个名字。他想到这些矮人们应该是有自己的名字的。但是石墙镇上的多数人习惯叫他们”喂，你这矮人“。他手执木棒，和洛莱尔对视一眼。

      洛莱尔重新搭上箭，向他点了点头。

      两人一前一后冲进客栈的厅堂。

      奥默大吼道：”放下武器！所有人放下武器！否则格杀勿论！“但是三个人围着索林打得正酣，没人听他的。

      奥默挥棍扫倒了一个。大胡子看架势不对，拔脚要跑。洛莱尔一箭射穿他的胳膊，把他钉在了木柱上。他像被踩了脖子的鹅一样凄厉地惨叫起来。索林踢倒了最后一个，他高举短剑，圆睁双目。奥默挥出木棍架住了他的胳膊肘，大喝道：”橡木桶！够了！不用杀他。“

      索林傲然地缓缓收起短剑，斜过头对奥默说：”我只是吓吓他。怎么？这也犯了人类的法条么？“他低头看了看脚下的这个喽罗，轻蔑地笑道：”哼，这家伙需要换条裤子了。“

       奥默对洛莱尔说：”麻烦你站过来一点。“

      洛莱尔开始不明就里。当他走向奥默，看到对方借着他皮肤的微光开始辫数躺在地上的人的时候，他笑了：”这位先生，我想你需要的是蜡烛。“

      他从坍塌的柜台里摸出火镰，把刚才灭了的蜡烛重新点起来。

      索林急忙冲到屋角，把巴林扶起来。”你不要紧吧？“他焦急地问。他看到巴林花白的头发被血糊住了一块。好在他头上只是皮肉伤。

      奥默对躺在地上惊慌失措的那个喽罗说：“你起来，把那家伙从柱子上拔下来。把还活着的人抬上门口的板车，全部带回石墙镇去。”

     大胡子咬牙切齿地说：“你不就是那石墙镇的卫队长吗？哼，这里又不是石墙镇的地盘，轮得到你在这里狠三狠四吗？”

      奥默一把卡住他的喉咙说：“很好。这里的确不是石墙镇，但是，不在石墙镇上，你就可以随便围攻殴打石墙镇的居民么？”

      大胡子嘶哑着嗓子，挤出怨恨的声音说：“该死！矮人也算你石墙镇的人！”

      奥默冷笑道：“算你聪明。这次记住，下次看你再敢！”

      巴林感激地对奥默说：“大人，你一路都跟着我么？”

      奥默略略点头：“这一路凶险极多，我不想看着你送死。”

      洛莱尔想到他刚才困窘的样子一定也被这个人类看到了，而且他一路都没察觉还有人跟着。他的脸红到了脖子跟。

       奥默对索林说：“先把这几个家伙捆上。天快亮了。等天一亮再出发回石墙镇。”他一把把钉住大胡子的短箭从木柱上拔了下来。大胡子一声惨叫，捂着胳膊跪倒在地。

       客栈厅堂外传来马和驴子不安的惊叫，迅即又是一声人的惨叫。

       绿衣大汉从昏迷中醒来。他捂着受伤的脖子慢慢地坐起来，见客栈里局面已经大变。他顾不上还在客栈里的随从，跑进马厩解下自己的马，正准备上马逃跑。突然马厩里的马和驴不安地踏动起来，有几匹开始嘶声惊叫。一支漆黑的长箭从背后射穿了他的心脏。他惨叫一声，从马上掉下来。他的马踏过他还在抽搐的尸体，发疯似地跑了出去。剩下还拴在马厩里的马和驴一齐嘶叫起来。

       洛莱尔往客栈门口稍一张望，另一支漆黑的长箭“唰”地射来。他本能地挥弓拨开这支箭。速度之快连他自己都不敢相信自己能做得到。他屏住气，贴着门框望向黑暗。

      当索林看到掉在地上的箭时，几乎和洛莱尔同时喊出了声：“半兽人！”

      奥默丢下木棒，抽出腰间的剑，追问洛莱尔：“有多少个？”

     “至少6、7个。”精灵机警地闪身在门框边换了个位置，又观察了一下，回头说，“那一边树林里还有弓箭手！”

     “妈呀！”剩下的没有受伤的那个喽罗吓得缩成一团，抱住奥默的腿嚷嚷道，“救命！大人救命啊！”

      “嚷什么！”奥默踢开他，“快拿起你的剑，准备战斗！”

        索林用矮人语对巴林暗暗说：“中招了！”

       巴林着急地压低声音问：“这些人类在这里干什么？怎么会有半兽人出现？”

     “这些人在卖精灵。别的我也不知道。”索林说，“没时间了。等回去再和你细说。你还能打么？”

      “我能！”巴林举着精灵的短剑说，“我已经全好了。”

      “什么？”索林惊讶地望着巴林。

        巴林露出镇定的笑容：“等回去再和你细说。放心。我能跟着你打到底。”

        一片密集的箭雨从窗户和门框射进客栈的厅堂。房里的人忙着找地方躲避。

       箭雨停了下来。

       索林向奥默做了个手势。奥默会意地微微点头。他迅速地匍匐到靠近门右边的柱子后，同时给洛莱尔使了个眼色。索林闪身到了门左边。巴林端着短剑在一扇已被射穿的窗下蹲好。他挥手示意那个喽罗守住另一扇窗。那人哆嗦着将信将疑地爬向窗沿，刚一探头，便被一支黑色的箭射穿脑袋，惨叫着倒下。

       门外半兽人粗重的喘息和脚步声快速地袭来。

      奥默向洛莱尔一挥手。后者迅速地闪身向门框外射出一箭。

      一个半兽人发出痛苦的吼叫，但并未致命。他的脚步只是慢了一下，就拔出射穿肩头的短箭，加速向门里冲来。

      奥默手起剑落，砍下了他的脑袋。他无头的身体还在向前奔，直到撞上了前面的楼梯扶手才倒下。浓稠腥臭的血喷涌而出。客栈的厅堂里腾起一股潮热恶心的气息，和方才的人类的单纯的血腥气不同。

     “杀呀！”索林、巴林、奥默同时发吼。

      洛莱尔捡起地上人类的一柄剑，心里默念着：“伟大的战神，精灵的先王，请赐予我力量吧。”

      数个半兽人同时从门里和窗里涌入。人类、矮人和精灵与半兽人顿时杀作一团。

 


	24. Chapter 24

     当索林听到楼下打斗的声音，推开门冲出去的时候，没有注意在走廊的远处有一片比黑暗更深的黑影。

     他去得匆匆，没有关上门。这间荒山客栈的粗糙的木门只是虚掩着。瑟兰迪尔有一阵想要起身关上门。但是他最终没有动。精灵敏锐的感官使他察觉到了人类和矮人都无法察觉的异常邪恶的气场。它比死亡更沉重，比流沙更难缠，比黑暗更恐怖。

       他告诫自己要镇定。他努力迫使自己去想密林中的大树，它们几乎像时间本身一样古老，根脉繁盛，虬枝错节，不动如山。

       黑影向着瑟兰迪尔的房间飘来。他全身陷在黑暗中，宽大的斗篷盖着他的全身，帽兜压低到遮住了整张脸。衣袖宽松地遮住了他的手。当他移动的时候，他身体周围的仅存光线似乎都被他吸收进去了。正如其名，他的身后连影子都不会留下。他如同鬼魅一般悄无声息，即使楼下已经打成一片，不会有人注意到他的脚步声。

       他滑进房间，悄悄地扣上了房门。随着他的到来，整个房间似乎浸入了冰水中。空气变得阴冷凝滞。他在门口站了一会儿，欣赏着精灵王盖在毯子下面的身体的线条。他叹息了一声，掩饰不住喉咙里激动的颤抖。这真是太妙了。比他能想象的还要好。他缓步移到床前，宽大的黑袍的衣袖在床上拂过。毯子自动地掀落在地上。他另一只衣袖一拂，刚才索林掐灭的蜡烛自动亮起了火光，照亮了瑟兰迪尔面容。

       瑟兰迪尔静静地朝左侧躺着，呼吸微弱，似乎完全失去了知觉。他的长发散落在粗布的枕头上，好像流淌的黄金。

      “好一个高贵强大的辛达精灵，好一个美丽的不死的生物。“无影人喃喃地念叨着，黑袍的衣袖拂过瑟兰迪尔的身体，从他的脸颊、肩头和腰间，沿着他髋部一路向下，触着他右腿的线条，直到停留在捆着他脚踝的镣铐上。”啊，那些愚蠢的人类，他们竟然用这些累赘的金属来禁锢你。“他摇头自言自语道，”他们怎能体会一根小小的银针的妙处啊。“他似乎怜惜地揉抚着瑟兰迪尔被手铐磨破的手腕，继续自言自语道：”他们又怎么知道你这宝贵的身体的美妙啊。“

        他嘶声吸了一口气。当他再度拂起衣袖时，瑟兰迪尔手脚上的镣铐，连同连接它们的铁链，全都散落了下来。他挥起衣袖。瑟兰迪尔的身体在空中漂浮了起来。他长长的淡金色的头发柔顺地垂落在脑后，露出他精致的耳朵尖。无影人抖动着衣袖。瑟兰迪尔在空中随着他的衣袖的气流轻缓地飘荡着，好像一个熟睡的婴儿被托在一片羽毛上。

      无影人满意地从喉咙深处喷出夜枭般的笑声。

      楼下矮人和人类的喊杀声，楼道木柱被兵器击中的震动和因此从楼板上坠下的灰尘，受伤的半兽人垂死的嘶叫，全然不影响他玩赏他美丽的战利品。

      一声鸟鸣般的哨声刺破黎明前的黑暗，带着金属的重重的”哆“地一声钉在了客栈厅堂的木柱上。

      那是一支精灵的响箭。这第一支响箭是给大部队指出目标所在的。

      林中似乎从天而降的木精灵战士灵巧地削下躲藏在暗处的半兽人弓箭手的脑袋。

       闻声从客栈厅堂退出来的半兽人，瞬时被从客栈门前两个对角方向围攻上来的精灵弓箭手从左右两侧射穿。

      法鲁恩敏捷地从酣战中的索林和奥默两人背后穿过，冲进客栈深处，把激战留给他的同袍，他们远比他更擅长直接的战斗。他在黑暗中搜索着。还在山坡下时，他就感觉到这里有一个强大的邪恶气场。这股力量来自一个强大的黑暗魔法结下的网。对于医术以外的魔法他只是有所涉猎。但是他知道黑暗之网这类魔法通常有个锚点。只要破了这个点，就可以突破对这个空间的封闭。

      ”小心！奥默！“索林劈倒一个想要砍上奥默后背的半兽人。他朝奥默吼道，”我们一齐杀出去！别让他们逃走！“

     奥默一剑挡过另一个半兽人，跟着大吼道：”好！一齐杀出去！“他挥手刺死了倒在地上还抓着砍刀乱挥的半兽人，然后招呼巴林和洛莱尔：”你们俩跟上！“

      他们冲到屋外时，突然平地响起一个炸雷，把他们和精灵战士全都震翻在地，昏死过去。

     无影人在二楼的窗口得意地拂了拂袖子：”呵呵，你们是自己送上门来的礼物。睡吧，睡吧，一齐都睡吧，不用再醒来了。。。。。。“

     瑟兰迪尔突然睁开了眼睛。他的手闪电般抓住了烛台。

      感觉到身后有异样的无影人刚转过身，瑟兰迪尔手执燃烧的蜡烛连烛台一起隔着他的帽兜深深地刺进他脸的正中间。他的帽兜诡异地凹陷下去，仿佛他的身体并不存在。

      瑟兰迪尔脸色苍白，紧握烛台的底座，死死地顶住无影人。

      被蜡烛点着的黑袍和帽兜上，火焰腾地燃烧起来，向无影人的头顶聚拢。但是他并没有慌 乱逃跑，更没有倒下。很快他的帽兜燃烧起来。在火红的热焰中，一双突出的白色眼珠恶魔般地瞪着瑟兰迪尔。

       ”哦，你真是个有趣的生物！“他的嗓子带着火焰的嘶声，”你点燃了我。你激活了我。你可知道我现在渴望着什么？还有，为了这个，你要付出什么样的代价？“他带着刺在脸中间的烛台步步向前逼去，迫使瑟兰迪尔后退。

       瑟兰迪尔被逼到了墙角。他心里明白自己坚持不了多久，但他双手相持，坚决地抵住烛台的底座，一边念着昆雅语的火系咒语。

      火焰熊熊地燃烧着，描绘出一个粗糙的人形。

      无影人烈火中的面孔呲牙鬼笑着，慢悠悠地说：”停止你那些低级的抵抗吧。密林的魔法在这里是没有用的。“

      法鲁恩在炸雷炸响时扑到在了客栈厨房的泥地上。木结构的房子吸收了冲击波。他只是懵了一下，便爬了起来。闪光和轰响不至于完全毁坏他敏锐的感官，但嗡嗡作响的耳朵和满眼冒着的金心使他很难集中注意力。他捂着耳朵，摇摇晃晃地向外走，差点在正在挣扎站起来的洛莱尔身上绊倒。

       “洛莱尔！你在这里！”法鲁恩惊喜地抱住年轻精灵的肩膀。他感觉自己应该很大声，但是听自己的声音就像是隔着一口大锅从水底传出来一样。

       洛莱尔刚才被一个垂死的半兽人压住，没来得及和巴林、奥默和索林一起冲出屋外。但是他幸而因此躲过了炸雷的袭击。他扶住法鲁恩大声说：“是的，师父，我在这里。你没事吧？”

       法鲁恩感觉他在说话，他摇摇头，指着自己的耳朵说：“我听不清。”

      “天啊，你受伤了！”洛莱尔焦急地说，“要怎样才能帮你恢复感觉？”

       法鲁恩听不清他说的话，只是急切地说：“你还有箭么？”

     “嗯，有。”

     “很好。干掉外面那些半兽人。”

     “是的。那你呢，师父？”

      “我有重要的事情。跟你父亲先回去。不用管我。”法鲁恩说完，冲出里间，向客栈楼上跑去。他现在能感受到另一个精灵强烈的存在。

       楼上房间里，无影人恼怒地嘶叫着向后退去。

       烛台从他的脸上落下，当啷一声掉在地板上。瑟兰迪尔耗尽了力气，沿着墙角慢慢倒下。

       无影人的全身开始燃烧。他的两个眼球在火焰中圆睁着，如同妖魔一般恐怖。“我讨厌精灵的咒语。”他的声音在板壁的房间里嗡嗡作响，“它们扰乱我的神经，搅乱我的气场。停止吧！跟我走吧。这里不是你呆的地方。我的主人会好好招待你。”

       瑟兰迪尔腰部的伤口开始迅速涌出黑色的液体，伤口的边缘处冒出炙热的白烟。他痛苦地按住左胁肋部，忍不住呻吟起来。

       无影人把手伸向瑟兰迪尔。

       他身后的门被猛地撞开。法鲁恩连人带剑闯了进来，剑尖带着奔跑的冲力，直刺进无影人的后背，剑尖穿透了他的身体，好似扎进空气里。法鲁恩急忙挑起剑锋。无影人燃烧的身体像被风吹散的火焰一样摇晃了一下，裂成两瓣，火苗又跳动合拢在一起。

      “啊哈！还有一个漏网之鱼！”他回向法鲁恩，嘶吼着向他扑来。

       法鲁恩挥剑砍去，只是砍穿一束火焰。他急忙闪开，用剑护住自己，开始念光明咒语。瑟兰迪尔靠着墙角，继续念诵火系咒语。在两个精灵的夹击下，无影人身上的火苗开始发出白光。他凄厉地惨叫了一声，一头扑向木窗，撞碎了窗棂， 向外坠落下去。法鲁恩扑向窗台，看到一只燃烧的乌鸦发出难听的叫声，向着西面飞去。

       他回过头，赶忙扶住精疲力尽的瑟兰迪尔，又惊又怕地说：“天啊！陛下，我终于找到你了。好险啊！就差这么一点点。我马上找个安全的地方。你能再坚持一下吗？”

       瑟兰迪尔咬牙点点头。

       法鲁恩背起瑟兰迪尔，迅速地从后侧的楼梯离开。

      洛莱尔射倒了两个半兽人。被炸雷震晕的人当中，索林和巴林最先开始爬起来，合力围歼了剩下的一个半兽人。然后他们扶起了奥默。他们三个拿起刀剑一个个地割开半兽人绑起精灵的绳索。

       直到这时那些精灵战士才逐渐醒来。洛莱尔跑过来念起苏醒咒语，催醒了剩下的还处在模糊意识中的精灵战士们。他听到一个熟悉的声音呼喊他的名字：“洛莱尔！”

      “父亲！”他惊喜地迎向贝奥，想要像个小精灵一样扑进他的怀里。但是看到他身边其他的精灵战士，洛莱尔不好意思地收住了脚步，改作成年精灵矜持，伸出右手去按他父亲的肩膀行见面礼。贝奥高兴地按住他的肩头，微笑着叹了一口气：“终于找到你了。”

       一旦恢复意识，精灵们无声地恢复了他们敏捷而有条理的行动。没有恐惧，也没有感叹，甚至都说不上有多少惊讶。他们平静地搜索客栈里里外外，小声地用辛达语交谈。

       奥默好奇地张开双臂站着，目不转睛地看着精灵战士们。他惊讶地望着他们轻盈敏捷的举止和肃穆宁静的神色，完全被他们迷住了。“原来这就是精灵。”他喃喃地说，“精灵原来就是这个样子。”

       索林忍不住哼了一声：“别被他们的外表骗了。你永远猜不透他们在想着什么。”

       几个搜索树林的精灵发现了半兽人藏起来的沙尔伯恩的尸体。他们用身上的斗篷把他包裹起来，外面用长绳仔细有序地扎住。

       另两个精灵找到了逃出客栈老板阿让。精灵们聚在一起耳语一阵，然后贝奥走向奥默、索林和巴林。他用庄严的声音说：“这里曾经被邪恶的魔法包围，现在魔法已经解除。但是我们不知道这邪恶什么时候会回来。我们建议你们尽快离开这里。这是善意的建议。”

      奥默点了点头。

      索林对精灵的话不以为然。但是他同意这里不宜久留。所以也跟着点了点头。

    “这个人类并不是魔法师。”贝奥接着指着阿让说，“但是他可能是邪恶魔法师的帮凶。我们不会介入人类的事务。” 

      奥默点头说：“把他交给我吧。我会把他带回石墙城堡审问，然后询问刚铎摄政王怎样处置。”

      接下来，贝奥的目光轮流扫过索林和巴林身上，然后他出人意料地右手挽在胸前，略欠身向巴林行礼：“感谢你救了我的儿子。请留下你手里的这把短剑。它会助你除妖斩魔，保护你一路平安。”巴林诚恳地躬身还礼：“请接受我的感谢。没有他的帮助，我无法恢复健康和体力。”

      精灵战士们已经把战死者的尸体在客栈的厅堂里分成两堆摆放好，人类在一边，半兽人在另一边。各种武器被捡拾出来，堆在客栈外马棚旁的空地上。贝奥说：“这里剩下的事务就交给你们了。我们先走一步。”一个精灵背起沙尔伯恩的尸体。其他精灵们排成一列纵队，迅速地一个接一个地消失在山坡下的密林中。

      洛莱尔最后向巴林挥了挥手，加入了他的亲族的队伍。

      转瞬间他们便消失得无影无踪。


	25. Chapter 25

     奥默突然想到：“等等，你带出来的那个精灵呢？”

     索林也突然反应过来。他们抬头望向客栈楼上，只见索林住过的客房已经冒起明火。索林跑到客栈底楼的楼梯口，却见楼道里浓烟弥漫。他只好退出来。

   “该死！”索林暗自咒骂，“被他乘乱跑了！”

    “让他回归他的族群吧。”奥默说，“我自己亲眼所见，相信精灵不会伤害人类。倒是这里还有一件事情要了结。”他望向阿让。后者被精灵的长绳捆着，吓得如筛糠般颤抖。奥默从马棚里牵出两匹马，把阿让推上其中一匹，自己骑上另一匹，对索林说：“我需要先把这个嫌犯带回去。但是拜托你们俩一件事。”

    “你说吧。”

    “你能不能用这些刀剑把周围的矮树和灌木砍倒，别让着火的客栈把这一片山全烧了？”

    “没问题。”

    “那好。那剩下还有一匹马和一头驴子，就算做送给你们的酬劳了。”奥默拨转马头正要走，索林忙喊了一声：“等等，还有一件要紧的事！”

      奥默回过头来，宽厚地微笑了一下：“我记着这事。我也相信，矮人不会伤害人类。等我回到城堡就会把你那三个亲戚放出来。”

      索林说：“那个穿紫袍的家伙，不会给你找麻烦？”

      奥默用马鞭指了指阿让骑着的那匹马说：“他会有更重要的事情。我想他该集中精力干他该干的事。”

      索林冷笑一声，说：“你一定要当面看着他审问这个客栈老板。还要问问他为什么他让我带着精灵跑到这个地方来。”

     奥默惊奇地挑起了眉毛：“哦？竟然是他让你来这里的？为什么？”

     索林点头说：“你最好直接问他自己。如果他不说，你还可以问问这家伙。”他用下巴指了指阿让。

     奥默略略思索一下，皱着眉说：“好。”

     ”另外，我不会再回石墙镇。请你让欧里带着孩子们到黑鸭渡，我们会在那里等着和他们汇合。“

     ”好。这个没问题。“他最后看了一下这两个矮人，”后会有期。“

     索林略点了一下头，目送奥默催起马，牵起驼着阿让的马，一起踏上了去往山下大路的下山小径。

      刚才还杀声四起，危机涌动的树林和客栈，就这样安静下来，安静到只有旧木料燃烧的”哔啵“声。炙热的空气混杂着尸体的血腥和漂浮的碳屑，熏迷了巴林的眼睛。

      索林望了巴林一眼。两人拾起刀剑，砍倒靠近客栈下风方向的灌木，把它们扔进客栈门里。火很快把它们点燃了。烟气中带出烧焦尸体的恶臭味道。马厩里剩下的马和驴子不安地嘶叫着。索林和巴林解下这两头牲口，刚松开绳子，它们便急不可耐地往远离火场的上风方向的林子里跑。索林和巴林几乎是被它们拖着跑了起来。

      转过一个山坳，索林突然用力勒住马。巴林差点撞在他的身上。他急忙也勒住驴子，这个不满的动物发出一声长长的嘶鸣。

      ”巴林！看那里！“索林指着林间的一小片空地。

     几乎是同时，法鲁恩收住他的医疗咒语，惊讶地抬起头望着这两个矮人。他一时不知如何反应，右手下意识地摸住了剑柄。

     躺在地上的瑟兰迪尔伸手按住了他的手。

     ”陛下，这个矮人要干什么？“法鲁恩悄声问瑟兰迪尔。

     后者望着索林，静默不语。

     在林地的另一边，巴林几乎同时悄声问：”索林，你准备干什么？“

     索林没有直接回答。他咽下一口气，松开手里的缰绳，往马的屁股上拍了一掌。马向前走了几步，在矮人和精灵之间停下。

     双方都没有动。

     马的鼻子里喷了长长的一声，低下头啃起林地上枯黄草。

     法鲁恩放下了按着剑柄的手。

      索林瓮声说：”这匹马给你。赶快跟上你的同类，从我眼前消失吧。“ 法鲁恩听这矮人的话粗鲁刺耳，但此时一匹马可能的确很有帮助。所以他心里虽然不悦，却也不想激怒这矮人。他思忖片刻，正要起身去牵马，谁知瑟兰迪尔一手拽着他的胳膊，另一手撑着地，想要坐起来。法鲁恩赶忙扶住他。瑟兰迪尔略歪着头望着索林，傲慢地说：”你不用装得这么大方。你反正也骑不了人类的高头大马。“

      索林冷冷一笑：”哼哼，你也不用装得这么嘴硬。我现在就想要你马上滚蛋。换个时候，就算你求我，我也不会搭理你。“

      巴林狐疑地望着索林，他熟悉索林的为人，知道他天性并不刻薄，不知为什么在这个精灵面前就变成了这样。

      瑟兰迪尔也冷笑一声：”你想就这样把贪人小便宜的名声栽到一个精灵头上，未免太幼稚。我给你一条信息交换这匹马。要不要你自己看着办。“

      索林稍一思忖，粗声道：”说！“

      瑟兰迪尔嘴角浮出一丝轻蔑的浅笑，他慢悠悠地说：”你想不想知道我这次为什么下山到人类的地界来？“

      法鲁恩大吃一惊，不知他为什么会突然把自己掩藏几千年的秘密在这个时候向一个矮人透露。他暗中压紧了瑟兰迪尔的背，感受着他的心跳，生怕他是中毒而致神志错乱。

     瑟兰迪尔悠然地说：”我有个女精灵仆人，跟着一个人类的猎人跑了。我在浊水溪西岸不远的林子里找到了他们的家。但是她不肯回密林。我就由她去了。只是，我告诉她要小心，因为她家周围有食人妖经过。“

     法鲁恩不明就里地望着瑟兰迪尔。

     索林瞪着瑟兰迪尔，直到他的嘴角慢慢地翘起来，露出一个会意的微笑。”你又在骗人。“他一字一顿地说。

      瑟兰迪尔也并不掩饰：”随你怎么说吧。反正你明白就行。“

      索林转头对巴林示意：”我们走。“ 巴林当下没做声，牵着驴跟了上去。他们默默地沿着下山的蜿蜒的小路走着。

      直到晨曦剥散云雾，阳光从云层里投下浅浅的影子。巴林终于忍不住悄声问索林：”瑟兰迪尔说的是什么意思？你明白了什么？为什么说他是在骗人？“

      索林说：”那个精灵在骗人。但他想骗的人并不是我。“

     ”哦？是吗？“巴林说。他从上到下打量着索林。他突然觉得，索林说到”那个“精灵的时候，脸上的神色有些不一样了，尽管他说不清是哪里不一样。

      中午的时候，他们在小径旁找了棵到下的大树，坐在上面休息，吃些干粮。远处突然传来马蹄声。这一路都没有看到人影。索林和巴林警觉地隐身在灌木丛后。

      骑马急急奔跑过的正是麦迪亚斯。

     索林示意巴林躲着，然后自己从灌木丛后跳出来，朝他的背影大声喊：”喂！停下！“

      麦迪亚斯听出索林的声音，急忙拨转马头回过身来。见到索林独自一人，又惊又怒。”你怎么在这里？“他喝道，”那精灵呢？叫你送到半山客栈的，你在这里磨蹭什么？“

      ”他逃走了。“索林简短地说。

      ”什么？“麦迪亚斯在马上怒吼，”你竟然让他逃走！你不想活了？他受了重伤，身上还有。。。。”说到这里他停了一下，接着说：“他自己怎么能逃走？“

    “一群精灵把他救走了。”

    “什么？！”

      ”但是我得到了一个重要的消息。“索林斟酌着口气说，”这是从他嘴里套出来的。“

      麦迪亚斯眯着眼睛，盯着索林。

      ”这个精灵。。。“索林舔了舔嘴唇，他怕被这个狡诈的人类听出什么破绽来。他开始有点后悔没有更早排练一下。讲故事不是他的长技，即是有个绝对正义的目的也一样。他尽可能简短。”这个精灵，“他继续说道，”他是下山来找他的老婆的。他的老婆跟着一个猎人跑了。“

      麦迪亚斯注意地听着。”他的那个老婆是个女人？“他问道。

      ”不是，是女精灵。“

     ”他找到了没有？“他追问了一句。

     索林察觉到麦迪亚斯的兴趣。他的舌头好像也活络一点了。他接着说：”是的，找到了。他老婆和猎人住在浊水溪西岸的林子里的小木屋里。“

     ”竟然有这种事？女精灵会看上猎人？后来呢？“

     ”后来，她不但不肯跟他回去，还叫那个猎人把他教训了一顿。“

     “哈哈哈---”麦迪亚斯大笑一阵，”这女精灵还挺有意思。“

      索林沉住气，装作认可地点了点头。

      麦迪亚斯笑了一会儿，又问：“”浊水溪西岸的林子里？“

     “是啊。 ” 麦迪亚斯想了一会儿，估计了一下路程了时间，然后对索林说：”你还是照样去半山客栈，告诉老板我要晚一天到。然后在那里等我。“

       索林装作不解地问：”你今天不去那里了？“

       ”蠢货！“麦迪亚斯扬起马鞭，”没听我说我要晚一天到吗？快去！“他打起马，往来的方向折转回去。

       直到听不见马蹄声，巴林才从灌木丛后出来。

       ”我简直不敢相信，“他说，”你竟然讲完了一个故事！“他诧异而惊喜地打量着索林，他发现索林的潜力一再地超过他的期望。他接着说：“你觉得他会上当吗？”

     “应该会吧。”索林说，“只要在他回过神来之前，奥默能兑现诺言，把欧里和孩子们放出来就好。走，我们还是往黑鸭渡去吧。”

     “好。先静观其变吧。”

      法鲁恩把瑟兰迪尔从秘密通道中护送进绿林城堡中时，天已经大亮了。在林间他只是排毒后简单缝合了一下瑟兰迪尔的伤势。他给瑟兰迪尔换上睡袍，然后在他的治疗室里准备给他实施深入的清创和排毒治疗并且重新缝合。

      这时仆人通报莱戈拉斯求见。法鲁恩刚要阻止，瑟兰迪尔说让他进来，然后示意法鲁恩继续治疗。

      法鲁恩心里七上八下，不知道莱戈拉斯会开口说什么。

      精灵王子急切地走了进来，但遇上瑟兰迪尔的目光，在离治疗床几步远的地方停下脚步，礼貌地躬身曲肘行礼。直到瑟兰迪尔示意，他才再次走上前，靠近他的父亲，关切地说：“陛下，听说你受伤了？情况严重吗？”

      瑟兰迪尔淡淡地说：“一点小伤，没有大碍。这几天我不在，密林里怎么样？”

      莱戈拉斯把蜘蛛精进攻、水源污染和派小分队去搜救洛莱尔的事情说了一遍。最后说：“他们救回了洛莱尔，也找到了沙尔伯恩的尸体。洛莱尔不确定是人类还是半兽人杀死了沙尔伯恩。但是他自己遭到了人类的攻击。原因还不是很清楚。”

     “人类被邪恶的巫师诱惑。”瑟兰迪尔说，“他们中总有一部分是那么脆弱，容易被金钱蒙蔽。反过来这些脆弱的人也很危险。要通知所有精灵，对人类提高警惕。”

     “是，陛下。”

     “还有别的事情么？”

     “没了。嗯，哦，还有一件，不过。。。”

     “什么？”

     “法鲁恩给了我一份文件，说是你留给我的，叫我自己看。”

      法鲁恩尴尬万分，赶忙说：“陛下，请听我解释。。。”

      瑟兰迪尔轻轻地抬起手阻止了他，接着对莱戈拉斯平静地说：“你看了怎么想？”

       莱戈拉斯脸红了一下。

       法鲁恩转过脸去，恨不能化成一枝草药，钻进他的某个陶瓷药罐中去。

       莱戈拉斯从口袋里摸出一卷羊皮纸说：“其实，我忙着别的事，还没来得及看。。。”

      话音未落，瑟兰迪尔“腾”地从治疗床上跳起，一把夺过莱戈拉斯手里的羊皮纸卷，几下便撕成碎片。

      羊皮纸质地坚轫，要很大的手劲才能撕开。剧烈的动作和用力使他的伤口绷裂。大量的血再次涌出，浸透了他的睡衣。他跌坐在治疗床上，按着伤口，身体向一边倒下。

      法鲁恩和莱戈拉斯大吃一惊，急忙上前去扶住瑟兰迪尔。

      瑟兰迪尔说不出话来，吃力但坚决地向莱戈拉斯挥手示意他离开。莱戈拉斯只好躬身行礼，然后退下。

      法鲁恩心疼地扶着瑟兰迪尔躺下。他一边继续处理伤口，一边难过地说：“陛下，你这是何苦啊。”

      瑟兰迪尔摆手说：“现在，还不是时候。。。”

      法鲁恩叹息了一声： “好吧。可是，请你近期务必不要再下山了。这世道太危险。”

      瑟兰迪尔顺从地由他的医官重新给他清创。过了一会儿，他又说：“长时间不下山也不行。这次又损失了一个精灵。”

      法鲁恩说：“我现在觉得，我们约定的紧急救援暗号在真正紧急的情况下还是来不及。如果你实在不愿意让卫兵跟你一起下山，也许，你可以考虑物色一个可靠的人类，把他养在绿林城堡里。然后在需要的时候，你就可以安全地。。。”

       瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头：“想也别想。哪里去找一个可靠的人类？怎么管住他的嘴不在城堡里乱说？这些都是问题。这根本不是一个解决办法。”

       法鲁恩估摸着他的情绪，小心地说：“要不，我来帮你写封信送到林谷给。。。。。”

       瑟兰迪尔扬手说：“不！不要提那个名字！”

     “我不是说现在马上就写。。。”法鲁恩熟知他对其他持戒的精灵领主可能有的反应,只好改口说，“我是说你如果找不到安全可靠的人类，那你是不是也可以考虑一下这个选择。”

      “不考虑！”瑟兰迪尔非常坚决地说。

        法鲁恩叹了一口气，只好说：“那就只有再等几十年，看看世道会不会太平一点吧。”见瑟兰迪尔这样坚决，他只好低头继续缝伤口。

       停了一会儿，瑟兰迪尔自己说：“也许，找个矮人还比较可靠一些。”

     “哦！梵拉！”法鲁恩手一抖，差点在瑟兰迪尔的腹壁上戳歪一针。“矮人！”他气恼地说，“那些粗鲁、无礼、顽固、贪婪，遍身长着浓密体毛的生物？哦，陛下，光是听你提到他们的名号我就鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。你怎么会想到一个矮人？”

       瑟兰迪尔闭着眼睛微笑了一下，没有说话。

       麦迪亚斯点着火把在浊水溪西岸的林中，终于找到了猎人的小屋。他心头大喜，把火把插在地上，猫腰靠近小屋。当他探头向窗内张望，却发现屋里一片狼藉，似乎有一阵子没有人住了，更别说女精灵的影子。他以为不是这里，失望地转身正要走，突然发现四条粗大的腿栏在面前。他惊恐地抬头望去，两颗巨大的食人妖的脑袋正笑嘻嘻地从上方望下来。

 


	26. Chapter 26

      索林当时的确是做好了离开石墙镇的打算，但是实际上他们后来在那里又住了很多年。人类是不可捉摸的生物。他们其中有一些贪婪、残忍而狡诈，但也总有一些人包容而善良。铁匠老彼得过世后把工具和铺子都留给了他。他在铁匠的营生中甚至慢慢攒下了一些钱。这里成了流浪的矮人交换消息和休息小住的据点。索林就是在这里听到消息说有人看到他的父亲在沼泽中，然后出发去寻找。他最终并没有找到索恩，但是在布理镇的跃马酒店碰到了甘道夫，从他那里得到了索恩留下的地图和钥匙，并由此开始了夺回埃勒博的实质性计划。

      石墙镇作为一个独立的建制，在刚铎的版图上继续存在了近百年，直到最终并入另一个行省。

      刚铎王国后来派了巡查官过来掌管了石墙镇的税收和行政。帕雷成了被架空的闲职。他的妻子瑞奈莉一共生了6个儿女，他们虽然没有办法继任石墙镇领主，但各自另有所成。其中最显赫的一个在刚铎的首都米纳斯提瑞斯做到军需处长官。他的后人在魔戒之战最后一役的米纳斯提瑞斯保卫战中英勇作战，并且在伊利萨王登基后得到了封赏。

       奥默在石墙镇的武官统领的位置上退休，回到妻子的故乡长湖镇，在镇外买下一个农庄。他家在镇外，所以躲过了史矛革的报复的大火。他的后人一直安宁地生活在长湖镇和周边的农庄里。

      关于绿林精灵，人类所知甚少。绿林的木精灵王国历经多次苦战，人口逐渐减少。但是直到魔戒被毁，精灵王的宝戒也失去魔力，不能再庇护其他的精灵王国，从而迫使那里的精灵们整群迁徙西渡海外之后，绿林王国还继续存在了很多年，直到历史变为传说，传说变为谜团。但是他们还是在人类的历史中留下了痕迹。比如，几百年之后，刚铎整理米纳斯提瑞斯的皇家库房账册时，曾经找到过几条与密林贸易往来的记录。其中有一个辛达语名字“洛莱尔”，在交货和收款单上出现过数次。

       没有人清楚莱戈拉斯最终是否知道了他父亲小心掩藏的延续大绿林的生机的秘密。人们只是大概知道，魔戒之战之后，他一直是和一个矮人在一起。最后，有人看见他们坐着一条船出海，向西去了那海外的极乐之地。

 

 

主要演员表

索林-橡木盾 Richard Amitage

瑟兰迪尔 Lee Pace

巴林 Ken Stott

麦迪亚斯 中年的Leonardo DiCaprio

奥默 青年的Russel Crowe

德雷斯-帕雷青年的Angus Macfadyen

豪格中年的Al Pacino

瑞奈莉青年的Gwyneth Paltrow

爱玛青年的Ashley Judd

法鲁恩青年的Keanu Reeves

洛莱尔少年的Corey Feldman

施克莱昂青年的Johnny Depp

莱戈拉斯 Orlando Bloom

齐克琳德青年的Nicole Kidman

贝奥青年的Heath Ledger   

 


End file.
